Lucy and Natsu Troubles
by NatsuBagelz
Summary: Lucy goes out on a job to prove herself, what happens when something goes horribly wrong and Natsu blames himself for it? Nalu with a little bit of Jerza Rate M for Sexual scene's, language and intense scene's. DISCLAIMER: I find my first few chapters not my favorite and maybe one day will update so please stick to it as my writing gets a lot better through the story.
1. Chapter one: The Truth

**|Hey everyone! This is a Nalu/Jerza Fanfic, This is my first story so please understand I'm still figuring out how to paragraph and divided lines while keeping the story detailed.**

 **Chapter one through four are being updated; Fixing spelling errors, adding new detail, paragraphing, trying to give scene's a longer base etc.**

 **All of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-Senpai however, Some new characters (Villains mostly) will be made by me or some Villains from the Manga. This takes place before T** **artaros**

 **Please Enjoy 3|**

 **Chapter One: The Truth**

It was one spring evening, the cherry blossom's booming, the sun shining, and the bird's singing. Lucy Awoke that morning feeling happier than usual despite the fact a pink haired idiot burned half her kitchen trying to make food that probably isn't edible for any sort of living thing, only because she had completely and utterly forgot about it. Until now. . .

 **(Lucy Pov)**

The warm sunshine hit my face waking me from my deep slumber. I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and yawned. "I better get up before I give into this sweet bed."

I look out my window and watched as the citizens walked by. I closed my eyes and smelled the air trying to capture the Cherry Blossom scent but all I captured was the smell of ash.

"Oh no. You have GOT to be kidding me!" I jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen. I peeked around the corner to find my whole entire kitchen destroyed.

"Oh you're so dead Natsu Dragneel just wait until I get my hands on you!" I grab my Celestial Key's and ran out of my apartment not aware I was still dressed in my pajama's.

* * *

After 10 minutes of stomping down the streets of magnolia I bust the guild doors open and scream from the top of lungs "Natsu Fucking Dragneel!" The whole guild shook making everyone tumble over. I glare around and find Natsu trying to hide behind Gray.

"You. ." I stomp over making Gray flinch and run away

"You're on your own piro!"

"No Gray please don't leave me! She's going to kill me! Erza!" Natsu screamed like a little girl frantically searching for the red headed Reguip mage. "Natsu you get your ass over here right now! You're so dead!" I clench my left fist and point with my right to the spot in front of me. Natsu shakes his head and tries to run for it out the back but Erza grabs his collar.

"Natsu what did you do?" Erza clenched tighter on his collar grasping his skin with it. "I don't know I swear!" tears formed to his eyes. "You obviously did something so get your ass over to Lucy and face the consequences of your actions!"

I wait for him impatiently. "O-okay..." He slowly walks over with his head lowered and his hands between his legs. "Hey Luce. . . I like your pajama's!" He makes a crooked smile. "Don't you start with me you horrible human being!"

Natsu jumps back and squeaks. "W-what did I do!"

"You burned down my kitchen you rotten human!" I try taking a swing but Natsu ducks down

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!"

"Now I have to pay for a brand new kitchen I don't have that kind of money!" I felt my face beaming red I could see the reflection coming off his Skin. "Luce please I'm sorry please I'll do anything, I-i will go on many many jobs to pay for it, I swear!"

"Natsu. . . That's not the point." I cross my arms over my chest and soften my face. "It was an accident, I just wanted to make us some breakfast but since my house is a giant mess but things just got. . sort of. . kind of. . . out of hand. ." I uncrossed my arms and let them fall to my sides. "you tried. . . to make me breakfast?" A small blush lit my cheeks.

"Yea since I burned down your room the week before. I thought I would try to make you feel better I even took cooking lessons from Mira. I thought I was ready but I guess not." Natsu shuffled his feet shyly and scratched his head. "Awwwhhh" The whole guild echoed making the both of us go shy.

 **(Normal Pov)**

"Those two are so cute." Mirajane exclaims towards Erza and Juvia. "Juvia hopes Lucy-sama stays with Natsu-sama and away from Gray-sama." Erza nodded her head in agreement though she still hasn't figured out why Juvia talks in third person.

"I doubt it." Gray walks over half naked scratching his hair. "That pyro thinks a Date is some kind of food." Gray scoffs at the dumbness of is frienemy.

"He isn't a real man if he hasn't gone on a date." Elfman crosses his arms and looks down upon the mages. "Elfman!" Mirajane put her hands on her hips while staring up at her younger brother.

"He's more of a man then you." Cana shouts from a table nearby, as usual drinking a barrel of Alcohol. Elfman swirls around and holds his fists up "What!? I'm a real man I have been on dates with women before!" Cana placed her barrel down. shocking.

"Oh yea? with who."

"Ever- I mean just random women around the guild. . Yea know, Hahahaha"

"You pig." Cana continues to drink and turns away.

* * *

Laxus walks down the guild steps holding a bear mug in his hand. "Oh hello Laxus!" Mirajane cuffs her hands and smiles gently. "Hey." The thunder legion is of course with him. sort of. . stalking really.

"Would you like something to eat? I don't mind making you some food." Mira begins to grab a plate from behind the counter.

"No I'm not hungry. but thank you. What's going on anyway?" Laxus was curious about the whole yelling parade.

"Oh Natsu just burned Lucy's apartment to Ashe." Mira smiled.

"Why are you smiling about that...?" Laxus didn't understand Mira when it came to romancing other guild members.

"It's cute that's all." Mira hummed while cleaning a beer mug

* * *

"Oh come on Lushie let's go on a job!" Happy flew around the guild trying to get Lucy to go on a job with him and Natsu.

"No. Way. From here on out our little solo jobs together are through." Lucy was annoyed and walk over to the bar.

"WHAT!? Why Luce? Is it Because I ate all your food!?" Natsu ran over and pushed Gray off his stool so he could sit next to Lucy.

"No because I know you will burn half the place down, then I won't get enough money for rent or repairs for my place that YOU burned down."

"I said I was sorry! Come on don't disband Original Team Natsu!" Natsu was practically begging.

"Sorry doesn't buy me a new kitchen fire breath!" Natsu slammed his head down on the bar and moaned.

"Mira may I please have a sandwich to go?" Lucy ordered food out of stress, not good for the female body.

"Of course!" Mira went to the back of the guild to make Lucy her order.

"Lucy-sama won't go on a job with Natsu-sama? Juvia is confused, Juvia thought you two were a team." Juvia was draping over Gray though he was irritated.

"Not anymore. He's to childish and doesn't take the jobs seriously. He doesn't even need me I barely help anyway." Lucy placed her chin in her hands and looked at the others. Natsu shot up "What are you talking about!? Lucy that's not true I do need your help." "Ha! yea right every time there's a battle you always tell me to stay back. Like seriously Natsu I can fight myself I don't need you to always protect me." Erza stopped eating, Juvia stopped hovering and Gray just didn't give a shit.

"Oh come on Luce that's not at all true." Natsu was sitting up right now and ignoring the others having his eyes set on Lucy's.

"Natsu. . . I need to grow stronger. I'm not Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail, so I need to be strong enough to stand my own. Yea I don't have the most powerful magic like You or Gray but I'm not weak and I want to prove it so I won't be hiding behind you anymore. I'm going to fight whether you like it or not and there's nothing that will change my mind so I won't be on stand-by anymore!"

"Luc-"

Mira returned and handed Lucy her sandwich but now Lucy was disgusted with the thought of eating so she pushed it towards Natsu.

"It's on me. I don't feel hungry anymore." She placed money on the bar and walked out of the guild. She had no idea what came over her then. She felt angry at Natsu but she didn't know why. I mean, really, he's the one person she trusts her life with and yet she just told him she won't listen to him.

"I think I just need to cool off a bit. . . I'll just go and work on my story for a little bit in the park to clear my head." Lucy walked down the pavement leaving the Guild behind.

* * *

Everyone inside stared at the still opened doors. Erza nodded her head. "Good for Lucy, I'm glad she wants to be stronger. She's one of a kind." Erza took another fork full of cake and plopped it in her mouth moaning at the taste of the sweet delicious cake, Making Gray and Laxus blush a tint.

"W-What did she mean by 'Hiding behind me' and I don't tell her she can't fight. ." Natsu was confused and worried that Lucy was angry with him

"Natsu are you serious? you're always telling her to get away not to mention you always call dibs on the fight's. She's not able to really capture the true power of her magic to really see how it affects her enemy's because yo- well actually all of us get there first, we all always race to defeat the enemy because that's what our magic allows us to do. I think Lucy would like to think before she starts throwing punches." Wendy was now beside Natsu where Lucy was sitting

"Oh hello Wendy-sama" Juvia clapped her hands and smiled.

"You're right. ." Gray was now looking down his shaggy hair falling over his eyes. Erza eyes closed with a frown upon her face. Natsu's eyes burning with fire. "UGH! Sometimes there's no time to think. sometimes we don't have luxury of observing our opponent. So there's no point in her getting upset with us we're just doing our jobs!" Natsu had slammed his fist down. "I think she knows that already Natsu." Gray was now looking up at Natsu eyes narrowed. "That's why she doesn't say anything because-" Mira interrupted "Because she doesn't want to hold the rest of us back."

"BUT SHE ISN'T!" Natsu jumped out of the chair knocking it over. "Luce is one of us! she is an amazing fighter, she is strong not weak, and she is mega super smart!" Natsu jumped up in a fighting stance ready to defend his comrade.

"I think we give her a hard time to believe that since we never let her fight fight..." Happy had a fish at his feet but he for once wasn't hungry anymore.

Natsu clenched his fist and ran to the quest board and grabbed a job. "Mira. Lucy and I are going on this job and no one is allowed to come with us!"

"Not even me Natsu!?" Happy felt betrayed and withered down.

"Sorry little buddy but not this time." Natsu ran out with the approved quest and headed to Lucy's apartment. When he arrived nobody was home. "Damn thy universe for betraying me." Natsu slammed the window shut and searched for his Celestial Friend.

 **|Did you like the first chapter? Hopefully because I have so many idea's for upcoming chapters.**

 **This is mostly based around Nalu but like I said there is Jerza but it's not as major.**

 **There may be Supernatural references later on because I'm shit and I know it.**

 **I try to Post within a week at a time sometimes two chapters a week. Most of them are 1000+ words but I do have longer chapters containing 3000+ words. If I suddenly disappear now and again it's because I'm to lazy to write and use my imagination.**

 **Anywho! I love having reviews so please don't be shy and tell me what I need to work on or If you actually like the story than I love you.**

 **I'm trying to keep everyone's character the same but of course I'm not Mashima so I wouldn't know how each character would react in a certain situation so this is based off how I think they would react.**

 **I'll shut up now.**

 **Love- Bagz**


	2. Chapter Two: Forgiven?

**|Hope you liked the first chapter. Well if you didn't you wouldn't be here but if you're reading this congratulations on tolerating my horrible writing skills you deserve a pixel, imaginary cookie.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-Senpai. We can't ever forget he came up with this beautiful Manga/Anime masterpiece**

 **Well enjoy!|**

 **Chapter Two: Forgiven?**

 **(Natsu Pov)**

I was running now for a few short minutes following the scent of Lucy, I want to prove to her that I do respect everything about her and what she owns. I don't ever mean to destroy her things, I really don't it just well happens, Ya know!?

I came across Magnolia's central park I frantically looked for my Blonde busty friend among the children and their families . "Why the hell would she come here?" I jumped up and saw her sitting by a tree, her legs crossed and pen in her mouth. She looked so. . sexy?

"Woah, whoa, whhhooaaa." I patted my cheeks and walked over to her.

"Hey Luce!" I gave my signature smile and a wave

"Oh god please stay away from my book. ." She grabbed her belongings and held them tight.

"Don't worry I won't burn them." I sat down next to her and she moved away. "Lucy I got you something."

"What is it. .?" She looked at me suspiciously. I dug into my pockets and grabbed the balled up Quest paper, when I pulled out the paper a bunch of crumbs and junk came out with it.

"Ew, Natsu you need to wash your clothes." The suspicious look turned disgusted, making me embarrassed

"Heh, Sorry!" Lucy giggled a little and I felt happy that I made her smile but I didn't realize I was staring.

"Hey... stop with the staring." She covered her chest and blushed a little.

"Oh sorry I was looking at that weird. . uh tree over there!" I make an awkward laugh and smile. She clearly didn't believe me.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Lucy looks down at the balled up wrinkled paper. "What. . . what is this?" Lucy picked up the paper with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Open it!" Natsu jumped up a little.

"Okay. Calm down." Lucy unscrambled the paper and looked at the Job. "I told you I won't go on any Jobs!" Lucy threw the paper back at Natsu.

"No Luce, Trust me."

"Now why would I go with you?" She crossed her arms and gave a scowled look

"Because I'm your Natsu." Lucy shook her head.

"I'm going alone." Lucy kept her face angered.

"Ha, I picked this job so I'm coming to."

"Whatever, I'm going to pick my own job, you don't need to come. This is my chance to prove myself." Lucy stood and grabbed her writing material.

"I'll just follow you." Natsu stood up as well sending her a look of determination.

Lucy puffed her cheeks out and stomped her way towards the guild to get her job, Natsu followed closely behind mimicking her movements just to piss her off more.

* * *

They arrived at the guild and Lucy was ignoring everyone and Natsu was still mimicking her movements, He did look pretty adorable trying to be a total Douche-bag. "Would you just leave me alone!" Lucy twirled past him and handed Mira a job that involved a dark guild. Mira gave Lucy a worried, Questionable look.

"Don't worry Mira I'm coming to." Natsu wrapped his arm over Lucy and squeezed her close giving a big smile. Lucy moaned in annoyance and frustration. "No he's not. I'm going solo." She pushed Natsu off her. She could see from the corner of her eye Natsu was shaking his head in disagreement.

 **(Later that evening)**

"So I'll come get you tomorrow?" Natsu had walked Lucy home.

"Can't stop you." Lucy had given up on trying to keep him away so she caved.

"Cya Luce." Natsu waved goodbye and ran off back to his home. She waved back but once he turned away from her; her face fell into a frown as she lowered her hand. Lucy turned back to her apartment's entrance and continued up to the second floor apartment.

 **(Lucy's Pov)**

I took a long hot bath and thought about what I'm going to do to repair my kitchen. "Oh how about I make a layout plan!" I rushed out of the bathroom still in my towel hair dripping wet.

"Now let's see." I pull out my desk chair and plop down but instantly jump back up from the shock of how cold the seat was "I should probably turn the heat on." It was a little inconvenient not having Natsu around, Though she would never admit that to anyone knowing they would never shut up about it if the guild heard.

I grab a few pieces of grid paper and a few pens. "hmm, maybe if the stove went over here instead, and add a fire alarm this time. Put the fridge here the-" Before I could draw my plans down my doorbell goes off. "Who the hell is at my door this la-" I look at the wall clock and realize it's only 9:37.

"Oh-" I get up shuffling the papers into my desk in an unprofessional manner. I walk across the room and opened the front door.

"Oh hey Gray, what's up?" I smile but after about 10 seconds I look up and see he is blushing bright red. "Are you alright!?" It took me a minute but I followed his gaze and look down realizing my towel fell off some time ago. "Son of a bitch!" I slam the door shut on his face and run to get a nightgown.

A few minutes pass and I reopen the door and Gray is still in the same spot with the same face. "Do you… always answer the door um…n-naked?"

"I didn't realize, Please don't tell Juvia. I beg you." I slugged over thinking about Juvia coming after me. Gray waved his hands in front of his face. "No no, see I don't let my friend's get killed by other Friend's"

"Thank god." I scratched my neck and shuffled my feet.

"So, what brings you here?" I open the door wider to let him in.

"Thanks, and I just wanted to know if You and Natsu were okay." I rolled my eyes and led the way to my living room.

"Yea I think so, we're going on a Job tomorrow."

"I figured you couldn't resist him." My face lit up bright red "What the hell is that supposed to mean." Gray got a look of death from his blonde guild mate

"Calm down Lucy he got upset when you stormed out and wants to prove to you that he's something that I forget." Gray smirked.

"That's not very helpful." I snort at him but gave a small smile. We sat down together on the sofa.

"So what really brings you hear?" his face got serious really quick after I asked that question. I'm kind of scared. but It's Gray I trust him!

"You're not going to leave the Guild, are you?"

"W-What!? N-no way! I may be upset with Natsu but I love Fairy Tail I wouldn't leave it for the world. Nothing and I really mean nothing would make me leave, I'm not that childish." I was really offended by what Gray said even though he was only concerned.

"You're really and truly a strong person Lucy, Fairy Tail is proud to have a member like you." Did he just say something nice to me!?

"Well thank you Gray, I'm proud to be a part of an amazing family." A smile came to my lips and a light red blush.

"You're like a sister to me Lucy." Gray patted my back giving me a warm smile considering he's an ice wizard.

"Not in Mira's mind." I frown and laugh.

"No kidding, she tries to hook everyone up with people not even in the guild." Gray started laughing and started to tell me all sorts of stories about Mira's shipping habbits.

"Oh my god, really!?" I'm shocked, I thought she only did this to people in the guild."

"It's Mira in or out of the guild!" We couldn't stop laughing. We soon calmed down giving gray the opportunity to say what he came to say

"Lucy." He looked at her softly.

"Yea Gray?" Lucy smiled towards him

"Thanks for keeping Natsu stable, and keeping the light in him, He's changed ever since he's met you and in the good way." I turned the color of Erza's hair.

"I don't think no matter how many of my houses he burns, will he ever leave my life. That's like asking Mira to not pair people up." I tried making this a comedic moment to hide my blush but Gray could totally see through that.

"Good. I'd better get going now. I'm glad everything's okay now, you were really pissed of this morning."

I push my hair back. "So you came to 'cool' me down, huh?" I make a cocky smirk.

"Haha very funny. Goodnight Lucy, stop by the guild tomorrow before you leave. Maybe not in your pajama's this time." Gray got up and smiled leaving to the door.

"Night Gray." I wave and lock the door behind him. I nod in approval and climb into bed. "I'll plan tomorrow it's late and I need a full night's rest, spending a Job with just Natsu is going to take a lot out of me." Soon after climbing into my bed I felt my eyes turn to led, I relax more and drift into a soothing night sleep.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

I finally returned back to my small house, eager to see his best friend Happy. "I hope Lucy isn't still to mad at me. I really want to go on a job with her." I blush just thinking about her. Her skin was smooth and pale like snow white's, her hair was so golden and shiny when the sunlight hit her, giving the natural glow. Her lips were plump and looked smooth to the touch. "Don't be a perv you perv." I slap my cheeks again.

Why? why do I keep having these weird feeling about Lucy, Whenever I see her I get all tingly and flustered. When I look at her delicious lips I just want to plant mine right on her's then I want t- "Ugh, stop it Natsu! She's your best friend, your comrade! Well wakaba always talks about Friends with benefits . . . so technically- Son of a bitch I just need to go to bed."

I drag my feet inside and plop myself on my hammock next to happy. "Night little buddy." Happy scoots over and cuddles next to me. "Night Natsu." Happy purrs and mumbles about fish while I just lay there still thinking about how gorgeous Lucy is

 **|I'm sorry it's so short but like I said, "Lazy and Shit"**

 **Whenever I hear the phrase "Son of a bitch." I can clearly hear Dean Winchesters voice. I'm supernatural trash I know.**

 **Okay anyway This is an updated chapter so three and four may be updated in time. I took reviewers advice and I'm trying to make it easier to follow with the more individual spacing.**

 **Don't ever feel like you're crossing a line by telling me to fix something, I usually get right on it. Your input will make it more tolerable So please share your ancient Chinese secrets with me so the universe will not deceive me.**

 **I'm joking. The universe don't give a shit about anyone.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Love- Bagz|**


	3. Chapter Three: Standing up

**|Oh my god you're actually reading more? I like you. You're cool.**

 **All Original Fairy Tail members belong to Hiro Mashima-Senpai.|**

 **Chapter Three: Standing up.**

 **(Lucy Pov)**

Natsu was late this morning but it gave me time to have a small breakfast and say good morning to everyone. "Where's fire breath?" Gray walked over and sat next to me.

"Probably sleeping, hopefully he will be here in time for at least the second train out." I swirl my ice tea around and look at Gray.

"Do you think he'll make it in time?" I looked down and felt worried.

"I don't think he would miss it on purpose. He really wants to prove something to you." Gray placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If he doesn't show Erza and I will come with you so you can at least have enough for rent."

"Thanks' Gray, but I feel like he wouldn't ditch me on purpose." Gray nodded his head in agreement. None of us had noticed Juvia was chewing the pillars just a few feet away talking about Love-Rival over and over.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

I woke up feeling refreshed and excited about Lucy and I's job together... "Oh my god Lucy!" I look for my clock and see that it's way past our meeting time. "God damn it!" I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, I frantically brushed my teeth while trying to put on my pants. "I'm so so late!" I run out the door and grab my traveling bag.

* * *

After 15 minutes I finally arrive at the Guild doors. "Lucy!" I Fire Dragon Iron Fist the doors open and find her sitting patiently at the bar.

"Hey Natsu! You alright?" I run up to Lucy and grabs her arms.

"I'm so so sorry that I'm late!" I wipe the sweat away from my forehead.

"It's okay Natsu you're only 30 minutes late. Don't worry I was able to get something to eat. I even ordered you something." Lucy smiled lightly at me so gently and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

"Thanks Luce!" I sit down next to her and eat the amazing food Mira made for me. I found Lucy to be in a good considering she was begging me not to come yesterday. She could have left without me.

"Interesting." I smirk

"Hm?" Lucy looked at me and I only smile and continued my feast.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Lucy and Natsu had finally finished their morning breakfast and after breaking up a few fights between Natsu and Gray and trying to comfort Happy telling him they still love him and promise to bring back a giant fish for him, the two headed out on their Job request with goofy smiles on their faces.

* * *

"I'm kind of happy you came Natsu." Natsu's eyes shot up and stared at her.

"Really?" He was Shocked, like seriously shocked.

"Yea, you're just trying to be a good friend." She smiled at him but that didn't mean Natsu felt a punch to the stomach when she implied "Good Friend"

 **(Back at the guild: Erza Pov)**

"Mira, could I get a strawberry cake please?" I wanted to get a slice of cake before I went on my job request, unfortunately I will be going by myself, I had asked Gray but he promised Wendy to help her on a Job, Juvia went with Gajeel and Cana went with Elfman and Lisanna.

"Sure thing Erza! Would you like to take one to go as well?" Mira reached over and took a cake slice off the cake plate.

"No thank you. I'll stop by the Sugar's delight for some." I took a big bite out of my cake before Mira began to talk again.

"So. Erza." Mira leaned down in front of me and made a smile.

"Yes? what is it?" I stopped eating and looked up.

"Why not invite Jellal on your little Job?" She said this with such casualty.

"Because he isn't in the guild. I'm taking a legit Job request and It's wrong of me to share it with someone outside of the guild. Also I am very capable of handling it on my own." I close my eyes and take another bite of my cake.

"I see that you look at me like an outsider. I thought I was a part of the Guild's special list." Jellal sat beside me and laughed but I turned a bright red and nearly choked on my food.

"I see you got my message Jellal!" Mira bowed in respect and welcoming.

"Yes Mira I did." He smiled and unhooked his cloak placing it on the bar top. I was just blushing and staring like an idiot.

"W-Why are you h-here!?" I drop my fork and splatter cake all over Myself and Him. "Oh God I'm sorry." I grab a napkin and wipe the cake off him. I can't help but feel flustered and shy around Jellal.

"It's alright Erza, and Mira sent me a letter that Makarov wanted me to help you with a Job." Out of the corner of my eye I see Mira get all jumpy happy.

"Oh. I see." I glare towards Mira but she smiles and claps her hands.

"I hope you don't mind, Makarov was worried about you taking this alone so he sent a letter saying He wanted me to keep you company." after saying those words we both turned bright red blush all over our faces.

"You two are so cute!" Mira pranced off to the Library leaving just the two of us.

"I guess we will be going on a job together." I look down at my plate and smile. Jellal made a smirk.

 **(Lucy Pov)**

"I'm Starrrrvvvvinnnngggg!" Natsu groaned as we walked down the dirt path on our way to the train station.

"You just ate an hour ago, besides if you eat now you'll be even more sick on the train so no way am I buying you food if you're just going to throw it all up on the train." I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue.

"uuuagh we have to ride the traaaainnn." Natsu falls onto my shoulder and moaned. That sound made me shove him off and giving him a swift kick to the ribs.

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsu rubbed his side and I blushed a deep crimson red all over my cheeks.

"You do your own walking damnit!" I hurry along getting dizzy thinking about what just happened to me. 'Why the hell did I think that was cute that's not okay Lucy!' I pat my cheeks and throw some cool water on my face from my water bottle. Natsu as usual went back to groaning.

* * *

"are we thrreeee yettt?" Natsu was now swaying back and forth looking pale and horrid sick.

"Yes Natsu, if you actually payed attention to your surroundings you would see the train station up ahead. ." I roll my eyes and continue to walk.

"Maybe we shouldn't go on a job that involves a train! There's plenty of jobs right in Magnolia!" Natsu had grabbed onto my arm and looked down with puppy eyes.

"No. All the jobs there have horrible pay and the jobs are terrible none of them involve our actual skills." I move away from him and he falls to his face.

"Now let's go the train will leave soon." With these words Natsu fumbled along trying to stall the best he could.

I drag my luggage to the port and hand the train assistant the tickets. He lets us threw and helps me onto the train. "Thank you sir." I bow in thanks and he smiles and waves. Natsu on the other hand was glaring at him. I didn't know why though. Strange.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

'Some jackass is trying to take my Lucy, Aye!? I think not!' I push the guy aside and walk behind Lucy sending a devil glare towards the man who started to sweat and look worried.

"How about these seats?" I look back towards Lucy and she was pointing to a two seated area beside a window. I nod my head and allow her to sit by the window. She loved that part, even though I always got sick I could see her eyes sparkle when she sees the beautiful landscapes pass by. She was so beautiful it was painful.

"Before this train starts to move maybe I should go get you a barf bag?" Lucy looked at me with a worried smile.

"Good id-" Before I could finish the Train started to move and I was face first in the floor feeling like I was going to explode.

"O-oh god!" I became really sick and tried covering my mouth, Lucy on the other hand was freaking the fuck out and jumped over me searching for a sickness bag but instead she grabbed a lady's purse on accident and gave it to me, the lady tried taking it back but it was far too late. I was puking my brains out.

Soon I handed the lady her handbag back and I smiled and thanked her, but she hit me on the head and threw her bag out the window.

"horrible human beings!" She walked away in her 5in heels and fur coat like she was some kind of supermodel.

"Ya know Fairy Tail is such a high-strong guild but we screw up on the smallest things." Lucy scratched her hair and smiled down at me making me blush but then puke again.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Soon Natsu wasn't as sick anymore, he had gotten all the food out of him so it was just a Stomachache feeling that made him dizzy.

"L-L-Luce. . ." He sat up and looked at his friend, the way he looked you would feel bad thinking he had some kind of disease.

"What is it?" Lucy look at him and before he or she could say anything else Natsu fell onto her lap and groaned.

"Never mind. . ." Natsu cuffed his arms under and around Lucy's legs squeezing a little for comfort.

"N-Natsu!? What are you doing!?" Lucy turned a bright red than ever before as she tried to get up Natsu pulled her back down.

"Please don't move, I feel better." Natsu turned towards her stomach and placed his face into her stomach and cuddled tightly, he was the only one able to hide the blush on his face.

"O-okay but just for a little while. . ." Lucy was flustered and placed her hands through his hair. Natsu had felt better in seconds but he still pretended to be sick so they could stay there for the next two hours.

Every now and again Natsu would let out a small moan that would tickle Lucy's stomach, she would try not to laugh so loud.

"Natsu are you asleep?" Lucy looked down at her sick idiot and saw him slowly breathing in and out. "I guess so." She smiled grabbing a blanket from his bag and placing it over him. Soon after she fell asleep right after, never in her life had she felt so comfortable to sleep and dream pleasant ones. They still had an hour of this to.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

I awoke when the train horn going off and when the drain began to reduce speed.

"I slept soundly for once." I looked up and saw Lucy resting on her arm asleep. I didn't want to get up but I had to, this job was important.

"Hey Luce, wake up we're here." I leaned up into her face and poked her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and they met with mine. When you look into her beautiful brown eyes it's like swimming in a sea of sweet chocolate. "mmm Chocolate" I began to think of Food that has chocolate and I dozed off. Lucy on the other hand frowned and pushed me away.

"Let's go eat." When she said those Three beautiful words I jumped up, grabbed my bag and raced out ahead of her, pushing the supermodel lady down.

"Sorry miss about your purse again!" I heard Lucy apologize but I was too busy running towards the smell of food being made.

* * *

"Oh food my soul-mate, my lover, my will to live!" I jump up in glee full of pure happiness.

"So much food so many restaurants!" I turn around to see Lucy panting trying to catch up. I wait for her impatiently running in place, when she got close enough I grabbed her hand and raced to the best smelling food.

"Woah Natsu slow down I'm going to fall over!" I stopped and turned around to find her panting like a dog, and sweating tremendously.

"Fine I'll carry you."

"Wait!" To late again Natsu had picked her up and ran off.

* * *

"Natsu you need to slow down you'll hurt someone!" Lucy was panicking, clutching his scarf for dear life.

"No I won't I promise!" before another word was said they arrived at an Inn with a restaurant inside.

"Oh please can we stay here! please please please!" I was jumping up and down like a puppy one place to another.

"Fine but please don't destroy anything." I practically threw a party for myself and ran inside throwing my bag on the front desk.

"Sir you need to sign in first!" The front reception yelled out to me but of course I ignored him, I mean come on. There's food. Really good smelling food!

 **(Lucy's pov)**

"I'm sorry sir it's just been a long train ride and he threw up everything he ate on it so yea. . ." I smiled at the man and he looked at me like some sort of tramp. I glare then place my fists on the desk.

"I would like two one bedded room's please." I place the money from Natsu's bag down but the man denied pay.

"I'm sorry we don't offer that kind of service for people here. This is a high end hotel and we won't allow girls like you to stay and do your thing with our male quests. Now on your way." He scoffed and pushed Natsu's bag off the desk.

"Excuse me!?" I knew Natsu heard everything because he was now in the same room as me furious enough that I felt the heat off him from the doorway.

"What the hell did you just say to her?" Natsu walked up eyes narrowed, teeth showing. I stepped aside and look at him, he was being protective over me, defending me and though I made a whole big speech about being strong enough to do my own. It was really sweet seeing him stand up for me like this. No. more like he looked really damn sexy doing it.

"Uh, Natsu how about we just go to a different hotel we don't need any trouble." I grab my suitcase and begin to walk out.

"Yes there's a small motel for people like you a little way out of here." That was it for Natsu. He snapped.

"Look her you preppy son of a bitch. Lucy is a kind young LADY and she isn't some slutty hooker, she's a strong fighter from a guild called Fairy Tail so if you would be as so kind as take your damn pervy mustache and apologize to her and show us to our room and maybe just maybe I won't kick your ass. No scratch that. I'm going to turn you to ash anyway." Natsu slammed his fist down on the desk, splitters and small pieces of food scattering. The man flinch and everyone around us stared. My heart was pounding even though I was furious I felt safe knowing Natsu was here standing up for me, and that he looked hot doing it.

"You're not a hooker? It's hard to believe that a so called young lady would wear miny skirts and shirt's that show half your breasts." That man fixed his tie. Natsu was going to take a swing at him but stopped because I slapped the man first.

"Look pal. I'm not some hooker, I like my clothes so I'm sorry that YOU find them to distracting but if you were a gentleman you wouldn't be staring at my breasts or my legs so you're a perv and I think I'll tell your manager that you hit on young ladies and stare pervertly at them." I cross my arms and tap my foot. He cracked. I saw it in his face.

"Unfortunately we only have one bedroom left so you two will have to share. I hope that's not a problem because I can't fix it." The man cuffed his slapped cheek and handed us the room key.

"That's what I thought." Natsu glared and allowed me to walk ahead of him.

"Thank you Kind sir." I apply to Natsu.

"You're welcome Ma'am." we both smile and mock the front desk reception. When I turned away I heard Natsu take a hit out of him and before I turned around to see Natsu took my arm and wrapped his with mine and escorted me up the stairs caring both our Luggage, Leaving the man in agony on a pile of broken desk.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

It felt good to hit him after saying those things about Lucy. I thought Lucy clothes looked just fine. 'Of course you did because they make her body visible to you.' Though I felt bad for thinking such things it was to true to deny.

"Sorry that he said those things to you Luce. None of them are true. I think you look just fine to me." She looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay Natsu, and I like them to no matter what anyone says. but. . ." She looked down at our feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I made a whole speech about standing up for myself but again you did it for me." My eyes widened but then I started to laugh.

"I was just telling a jackass to fuck off, I think even Gray would have done what I did for you, your speech was about sticking up for yourself in the field of battle you never said we couldn't punch a man for saying disgraceful things about you. Besides that's only half true you gave that man a good slap and a word or two to finish it off." I wink down at her making her smile and laugh.

"Yea you're right Natsu. Thank you for protecting my dignity."

"Any day buttercup!" I make my signature smile and walk on towards our room door.

* * *

"This is it. Room B12. Would you like to do the honors?" She handed me the key and I nod unlocking our room door. The sight we saw made our jaws drop.

"Holy Mavis, Look at this room!" Lucy was in amazement of how big and beautiful it was.

"It's huge!" Lucy ran in as excited as I was.

"There's so much room to work out to!" I never felt so excited over a fucking room before, but soon the excitement died down.

"uh oh. ." I turned to see Lucy staring at the bed.

"What is it? something wrong?" I stand beside her trying to see the problem.

"There's only one bed. . ." She turned and looked at me.

"Yea so?" I didn't understand the problem, the bed looked really fluffy and stuff.

"We'll have to share. . ." My eyes grew bigger and my blush was very visible to her.

 **|Oh LaLa they two got to share a bed.**

 **So I know a lot of people in fanfics write about Natsu sneaking into bed with Lucy but I don't think he would do that if she was already there. Yes, Lucy finds him sometimes in her bed but they have never actually woken up to find the other right there.**

 **I wish they slept together but ThatsNoneOfMyBuisness**

 **I'm editing at 3:30 in the morning. Why do I do this to myself? Science.**

 **So yup. -Bagz|**


	4. Chapter Four: Their First Mission

**|Well damn. Welcome back.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima senpai**

 **Chapter Four: Their first mission.|**

 **(Normal Pov)**

Jellal and Erza had finally planned to meet at onibus station in about an hour. During this time, they both gathered their belongings and said their goodbyes to friends and comrades.

Erza made her way down fairy hills with her mountain of suitcases that weren't going to be relevant to the job at hand in any shape or form. While walking towards the train station something caught Erza's attention and her eyes shot right towards the bakery. Sparkles had a party in her eyes making her body shiver with excitement as there laid a beautiful, fresh, delicious strawberry cake.

* * *

Not long after Erza had drooled all over herself, face practically breaking the glass. She "elegantly" purchased said cake and proceeded to hum her way to her destination. Erza arrived at the station proceeding to look for Jellal who would be her acquaintance for the next two-three days. No sign. She frowned and walked over to a nearby bench, placing the fresh cake down.

She eyed that box for longer than time itself. The box it was in was pink with a gold and white ribbon traced with decorative sparkles dotted on the edge. Erza always kept the boxes her cakes came in. They were always so cute and perfect size for storing souvenirs from different missions. However, there have been plenty of times these boxes have been destroyed because of Natsu and Gray tearing it a new one. Which ended them up in the infirmary for a few days. Over doing it? Not at all. Even though Erza loved those boys, she was always a mother figure. Teaching them right from wrong, telling them to own up to their actions. Yes, maybe she did punish them… A lot, but that was just her way of showing them how much she loved them, until they eat her cake and break her beautiful boxes. Then she could care less.

 **(Erza's Pov)**

I had been thinking about this cake for some time now that I started to think he wasn't going to show. As if on que I saw him walking gracefully up the steps towards me.

"You finally made it. I was starting to think you weren't going to come." I smiled and stood to his presence. He gave a small genuine smile placing his small bag next to his feet.

"I apologize; I didn't think it would take me long to get here but I underestimated the destination time for walking distance."

"I see, you're too lazy to run then. No wonder you take so long to show up anywhere." I smirked trying to tease him. He just stood there his lips parted and blank staring. He looked like a hurt puppy. I chuckled and smiled giving him his grace back.

"The train to crocus leaves in 10 minutes." I grabbed the handle to my wagon and trailed down the deck of the station handing it to the coach.

"Why so many suit cases anyway? You requip so what could you possibly pack besides clothes?" I turned to face Jellal.

"Well I have my costumes and knickknacks just in case."

"You don't need costumes for this mission though. Nor would you have time for knickknacks if we're busy doing the job." He was kind of right. I really wouldn't be needing any of these things, by bringing them I was holding us back in speed and even stamina. After a long wait I turned and looked at the coach.

"Sir, I won't need any of these. Please return them to the Fairy Tail guild Hall."

"Miss, I'm not capable of doing th-" I shot him a glare that could kill. Next thing I know he bows and rushes away with my things.

"You can really make anyone do as you please." Jellal stepped in front of me giving off a small laugh in amusement.

"You have no idea." I smirked with pride

* * *

I followed behind seating next to the window while Jellal sat in front of me. The train was now leaving the station building up speed. We sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward, surprisingly. We both just looked at the passing landscapes of forest's and farms that pass by, occasional hand waves from travelers.

I reached next to me to grab my cake but I felt nothing but the cold leather against my skin. "Oh no…" I slowly turned my head and realized my precious cake was still at the train station bench. I pulled my legs to my chest and wept.

I made Jellal very uncomfortable with my crying for the next few hours.

 **(Jellal Pov)**

Erza had been very upset about leaving her cake behind, she had gone on and on about how some asshole must have taken it by now. She had wobbled her way off the train while I followed closely behind caring my luggage and her small bag that she had insisted had to stay.

"Erza. I know you're in the time of mourning but, what is the mission?" I had agreed to Makarov to do the mission however. . . I never asked what exactly it was. I saw her head perk up like a dog hearing his master saying 'food'.

"We're supposed to catch a bunch of dark guild wizards who apparently have been on a hit list for the Fujiyama family. They have successfully killed at least two of them, that includes a small child. . . twelve I think she was." The pain and hurt sound in her voice made my blood boil that you could practically see my skin moving. I may have my sins, but killing a child I will not stand for. I clenched my fists so tight I felt blood drip down my forearm.

"They will pay for their sins; I will not show mercy even if that means I gain another." I felt something so soft and smooth grab my bawled, bloody fists. Erza had a stern and worried look.

"I will stand by your side you won't bare the sin alone. I promise you that." I was about to protest but the look she made told me I wasn't going to change her mind.

"Thank you, Erza." I gave her a very small smile of appreciation She returned the smile.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Jellal and Erza arrived at Crocus Inn, a small, comfortable, Homestyle Inn. The two walked in side by side eyeing the most beautiful décor, simple but stunning. Way better than their living situation. They walked up to the front desk, Jellal rang the little bell to let the staff know someone was there, unfortunately that was the Inn's mistake because Erza ended up ringing the bell ten times over for being impatient.

"Hello and welcome to Crocus Inn!" A beautiful, tall brunette walked over to the desk, she had on a knee length black skirt, with a buttoned white shirt that wasn't so buttoned because her boobs where practically hanging out of. Erza scoffed knowing this girl was desperate for attention.

"Hello, thank you." Jellal was very polite but blunt to his greeting. She saw the brunette make a very. . . "seductive" face, bending over slightly to give Jellal a better view of the "goods".

"Yup totally Horny." Erza blurted out those three words knowing exactly that everyone heard her. Jellal practically choked to death on his own spit while the keeper gave Erza a look of death but to Erza it was like Wendy trying to talk like a badass.

"That was very rude and not to mention untrue!" The Keeper became very angry with Erza, her tone trying to be tough but quite so her manager didn't hear.

"Untrue?" Erza crossed her arms over her metal chest.

"Uh-oh. . ." Jellal stepped back a few steps.

"Yea untrue! How dare you come into this Inn and be rude and disgusting! We do NOT tolerate that kind of language in the lobby."

"I'm not the one that has her boobs jumping out, nor do I flirt with customers. You're unprofessional and desperate for attention, it takes you fifteen minutes to arrive so therefore you're also irresponsible and lazy, I know you weren't busy because this is your job so unless you're giving your boss a BJ, Me and my comrade would like one room with two beds. ThankYouVeryMuch." Erza gave a very satisfied grin and waited patiently as the keeper was in pure shock and embarrassment. Jellal was about to get a nose bleed and other customers where bright red in the cheeks.

Erza ended up getting the room they wanted for a lower price and complimentary dinners on the house for however long they wanted.

"You're a very scary women Erza Scarlet. I don't think she even knew who you were, if you just had said your name and guild you would have probably gotten the master suite." Jellal was laughing harder then he should have, Erza found it very cute.

"My name and guild isn't an accessory so I refuse to use it as a gateway to free things." Erza had said this with the proudest voice she had.

"Very honorable and loyal, That's very flattering quality you have." Erza felt a pull in her stomach her cheeks turned the color of her hair she practically slapped herself when he turned away.

 **(Erza Pov)**

I made my way through the Room door, when entering the room was simple, not what I was expecting because the lobby was stunning. There laid two full beds with a side table between them and one at the far right, there was tv lacrima in front of the two beds, a desk with a small lamp, and a bathroom to the left of the front door.

"It's quite smaller than I expected." Jellal said while looking around the room.

"Indeed it is, but its comfy. I find smaller living spaces make me feel secure." It was true, that's why living at fairy hills was comforting, having your family living just a door away made her feel less lonely.

"I find myself enjoying sleeping open and free a lot more satisfying, though I rather have a small home then a big one." I nodded my head in agreement. Sleeping outside was very appealing having the open air and breeze felt nice on the skin. The late night sounds were so peaceful and made your eyes slowly drift into a deep slumber. I softly smiled to myself even though confined spaces made me feel secure, being outside made me free.

"Which bed do you want?" I snapped out of my daydream to find Jellal standing between the two beds.

"The one closest to the air conditioning." That was my side no questions asked, Lucy always pleaded to sleep next to the air because Natsu would end up erupting into flames in his sleep making the heat waves hit all of us like the deep fires of hell. I would send death glares at her that I do regret but never take action on them. So she ends up sleeping on the floor while gray would hover his hand over her to give her some sort of cool air. I started giggling realizing I missed my friends more than I would care to admit.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Jellal placed his bag beside his bed, falling backwards and giving out a loud grunt of exhaustion. "Train rides always make me tired but I can never sleep on them."

"I agree, I can't sleep when my head keeps hitting the window from the bumps and turns." Erza began to rub her head just thinking about it.

"They said they had complimentary dinners, right?" Jellal sat up and looked at his scarlet comrade who was now looking out one of the two windows.

"Yes, I think they have room service but you have to go to the kitchen to order."

"I best go down for us, so that the brunette doesn't end up quitting because a certain somebody can't keep their comments to themselves." Jellal stood and gave her a teasing look. Erza scoffed and sat down on her bed giving an okay nod. Jellal proceeded to leave the room making his way downstairs.

Erza reguiped into her pajamas, they were definitely the cutest she had. Her little shorts were a lime green with a white trim that had a black bow tied to keep them up. Her black tank top complimented her body shape giving off just a glimpse of skin between her shirt and shorts, her breasts where covered but of course a little cleavage showed only because well, she had big boobs. It's clear she chooses this to be not only comfortable but to give Jellal a little glimpse of her stunning figure. Erza gave an evil, sinister smile and sat patiently crisscrossed on her bed awaiting her partner to return.

 **(Jellal Pov)**

After ordering Erza and I's food the kitchen staff said it would be at least twenty minutes before it would be ready. I decided I would go back upstairs and return in a little bit, but before I could even blink the Desk lady showed up and allowed herself to sit across from me. Her boobs were still out and she seemed a little bit flustered.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards your friend before." She said placing her chin in her hands. I knew exactly what was happening but I kept an emotionless face.

"Then you should apologize to her instead of me." I looked at her right in the eyes. Big mistake.

"Well you see, It's true what she said. I was flirting."

"I know."

"Really. . . Well maybe you would like to take up that offer?"

"No."

"No? Why not, I could make you have the time of your life."

"Because I'm not a FuckBoy."

I was trying to be very blunt but I guess It wasn't working. Next thing I know I can feel her foot sliding up my leg.

"I find you very irritating and not a very good flirt." This time I was trying to be rude so she would back off.

"I see. You like being the dominate one. So maybe. . . you want your way with me then the other way around." She can't seem to get the memo.

"Look. I understand you're in the need of some comfort or some kind of attention, but I have told you no and that I will in no way engage in sexual contact with you. Now please excuse me." I stood up and walked over to the staff who was waiting for me to pick up. While leaving the room I felt hands wrap around me and try to reach under my shirt, but luckily for me I wear fifty layers of clothing. However, I was now getting annoyed. Usually a man would enjoy this but for some reason It felt so wrong and not in the sexual way, more like I would betray and hurt someone I care about.

"Miss. Like I said, It's not happening." I walked out of the room leaving her teary-eyed and angry. She must have been a little tipsy or just really emotionally troubled.

* * *

I opened the door to our room and behold Erza wearing very little to the imagination clothing. I felt the blood rush in more places than one. I gulped a big spit ball and wobbled over to the desk in the corner, gently placing the food down trying not to seem to obvious.

"Finally It took you forever." Her voice was low and relieved.

"Sorry the brunette was there. She was a little tipsy, Now I know what you saw earlier."

"I call them like I see'em."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Calling people out like that." I did feel kind of bad that she was embarrassed in front of customers besides us.

"When on a job You need to do what your task is, not joke around and make it your own personal dating service."

"I guess but you really dug deep."

"Why are you defending her? She clearly isn't taking her job seriously."

"I was just saying. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"You two had sex didn't you."

I was just about fainted to what she said from pure shock. Why did she sound so jealous and angry all of a sudden!?

"No we didn't. Why would you even think that!?"

"Well you're defending her like she's your girlfriend or something." She was jealous. Uncanny

"She's not my girlfriend, and like I told her and I'm telling you. I'm not a fuckboy. I already have enough sins and I'm about to commit an even bigger one on this job. I have more dignity than to sleep with a drunken girl who is probably lonely with daddy issues." My tone definitely changed from normal to a little pissed off. Erza didn't respond so that obviously meant she was standing down.

* * *

I was still opening the cartons of food but turned to find Erza looking straight at me with a guilty, embarrassed face. "I apologize for snapping and making disrespectful comments towards you." She smiled and began to put food on a plate for herself. My face lightened a little bit. For the next few hours we ate, talked and watched tv together

* * *

By the end of the last movie Erza was fast asleep. She still had her plate in her hand giving me anxiety thinking about her plate tipping and all the leftover food spilling and staining the bed and clothing. I quickly got up and took the plate, placing it on the nightstand in-between us.

She was so calm looking but also I finally noticed that she had no blankets leaving her body open. I couldn't help but notice the way her forearm clung to the front of her breast making them appear bigger. I felt so ashamed I looked away but that was an even bigger mistake because her legs were absolutely stunning. Long, Soft and pale. They were so unbelievably sexy I wanted so badly to gently caress her skin with my hands while being between them.

Before my thoughts went places they shouldn't Erza started to move "Shit!" I quickly ran into the bathroom softly slamming the door behind me.

"That was close… What the living fuck is wrong with me. No, more like why does she have to look like that." I placed my hands through my hair and knocked my head repeatedly on the bathroom door, carefully.

* * *

I turned on the shower making sure It was ice cold to calm my heated body. It worked. After the cold shower hit me and thinking about my grandma over and over the images of Erza left my mind. Seeing as how it was late and we needed an early start I changed into just my long pajama pants and brushed my teeth, I left the bathroom than climbed into the cool crisp sheets of the full bed. It only took minutes before my eyes felt like led taking me under the spell of a deep sleep.

 **|Wow I really truly liked this chapter.**

 **I find Jerza to be my second favorite ship of all time because even though they barely see each other there's so much emotion and connection. Jellal truly feels sorry for what he did to Erza and I admire how he refuses to give himself the pleasure of loving her until he can forgive himself. He already knows Erza forgives him but now he has a few more sins to repent before he could start loving a women as strong, loving and pure that he feels Erza is.**

 **okay feels much?**

 **Can I also say Jellal is such an amazing Character. Like not only his looks because Hot damn. but like who he is just makes me actually fangirl. wow.**

 **okay reviews as always are welcomed.**

 **Don't be shy. -Bagz|**


	5. Chapter Five: Good Friends

**| diddly-darn folks, you're troopers and really enjoy shit fanfics.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-Senpai**

 **Chapter Five: Good Friends. |**

 **(Normal Pov)**

Lucy ended up getting the bed after offering to pay for all food consumed during their trip together, which she knew she would later regret after seeing Natsu make the evilest, devious smile towards her.

Natsu had already decided it was time for lunch and charged to the first floor. Drool was dripping from the sides of his mouth when he smelled the absolute delicious kinds of meats, fresh breads and cheeses. He could practically eat the air.

Lucy made her way to the dining room of the Hotel, once arriving she didn't even need to blink knowing exactly where her partner was. He was chomping down half the menu, food hitting passing customers to the point people payed extra to not be seated by him.

* * *

"You could have at least waited for me. Not to mention you need to chew." Lucy was irritated

"It's not my fault you're so slow. Anyway you could lay off a few lunches." Natsu laughed to himself giving him a well-deserved plate to the face from his not so happy guild mate.

"Hmph, you shouldn't be so mean to the girl who's paying for your food."

"Well unless you don't want the bed than. . ."

At this point Lucy was frustrated with Natsu to a breaking point.

"Ya know what! I won't be paying for your food and I'm keeping the bed, you're to spoiled for your own good." She spits these bitter words at him like he was nine and was demanding every toy in the toy isle.

"Damn are you on your period or something." Natsu raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted look. Lucy was damn well ready to slap the shit out of him. She doesn't even know why she was getting really frustrated with him.

"This is my mission; you didn't have to come! Therefore, I won't be paying anything for you!" Lucy stood up and was bright red in the face with her fists clenched to her sides. She basically lost her shit throwing the room key at him, like she was really over exaggerating the situation. "Keep the damn room and take all my money while you're at it!" She chucked her wallet at him and stomped out of the dining hall.

Natsu new he fucked up, and bad. "Jesus; she doesn't need to get her panties in a wad." He stood and walked out, leaving his money behind.

 **(Lucy Pov)**

"Why is he so inconsiderate? Who does he think he is!? I got this mission for myself who he so rudely barged in on, so I shouldn't be the one who pays for his luxuries!" I was stomping my way down the streets with steam pouring from my ears like a train. I was definitely throwing a tantrum but he got on my damn nerves. "I could just hit him!"

I made my way to a nearby bookstore knowing it would calm me down and I had promised Levy to find some ancient language book for her. When I walked inside there were maybe five rows of small, chest height bookshelves on either side a few tables to sit and read and only one computer. I knew I was going to be there for quite some time.

* * *

It must have been hours since I arrived, the sun was now setting and the street lamps were now starting to flicker on. "Miss? We're closing in five minutes." "Oh, okay." I purchased four new books, two of which were for Levy because I couldn't possibly just choose one.

I walked out of the small bookstore clutching the books very close to my chest, I could smell that new book smell that made my eyes twinkle just like Erza's did when It came to cake.

"Lucy?" I turned my head to find Gray standing just a few feet away.

"Oh hey Gray! What are you doing here?" I was very happy to see Gray as we got along very well and seemed to be the only sane person, Despite his stripping habits. I definitely considered him a brother.

"I was just finishing a job, what about you?" At this point his shirt was off but I didn't particularly notice

"I'm supposed to be doing a solo job but Dragneel decided that he had to join on his own part and tagged along." He could hear the annoyance in my voice. "I feel like he doesn't know when to stop and that makes me feel a little helpless."

"That's Natsu for you. I'll come along and keep him off your back as best I can, promising I also won't get in the way." He was genially sorry I had to stick with fire-breath alone.

"If you can pay for your own living then be my quest, this isn't a solo job anymore anyway."

"I think I can manage." We both smiled and headed towards a small café to catch-up on the way things were.

* * *

We ended up at a nearby Sweet's Cafe, something the Princess hisui had suggested, She spoked very highly and said we would get a discount if she was mentioned and our guild. Which we did get.

"How was your job? I didn't even know you went on one." I was casually sipping on my sweat-tea, eating a lemon cheesecake, while Gray also had the same thing but a raspberry cake.

"I went earlier this afternoon, wasn't far from the guild so Loke and took the job it was a breeze as usual, just casually taking out a dark guild with my total badassery, Loke wasn't too bad either." He was obviously very cocky and thought he was way better than most guild members but he wasn't stupid, meaning; he didn't pick fights with Erza or Laxus, not to mention Guildarts like a certain pink-haired dork.

"Wait a minute. . . Loke went with you?" She grabbed his key and squeezed tightly trying to make him feel just a little pain.

"Yea I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all." I squeezed just a little tighter

"Why are you so annoyed with Natsu anyway, you seem really on edge, snappy really." He sipped his tea and leaned back in the metal chair.

"He sees me as his personal bank account, me having to pay for everything. I'm paying for our room and he wants the bed, he also thinks I can't handle this job on my own." I spit the words out very bitterly and aggressive. "That's what this whole job was, for me to prove my strength, especially on a fight job!" I crossed my arms puffing out my cheeks.

"He's just worried." I uncrossed my arms and looked right at Gray

"What do you mean? Why should he be worried?" I leaned forward expressing my eagerness to know.

"Well." Gray also leaned forward sending a devious small. "Ever since your first job together he's been more conscious about your well-being, He blames himself every time you're hurt, and he never seems to stop talking about you. I think he has a little thing for you, if ya catch my drift." He gave off a wink, smirking. My cheeks just about damn melted off because of the heat, There's no way Natsu actually like me of all people. "Gray, you're obviously blind, He teases me and sometimes treats me like his personal butler."

"That's what guys do. We try to make the girls we like make them think we don't."

"Like Juvia?" This time I gave him a devious smirk, he about took my head off.

"HaHa! The tables have now turned Fullbuster!" His face had a small blush and an angered brow.

"Shut up! It's not like that. . . Stop trying to change the subject." Gray sat back and stared directly at me, making me uncomfortable. "Sorry but you're wrong, Natsu doesn't like me, what the hell would you know."

"Well, for one I am a guy, two; I'm not an idiot and three; you two are never not together." That devious smirk yet again returned. "Pfsh, Whatever." I brushed off the conversation un-coolly

We each payed for our own meal, deeply appreciated. It was now dark out and we had decided to head back, seeing as Natsu had no idea where she was. However, he had a nose of a dog so he obviously wasn't worried.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

"Where in the living hell could she be at this time of night!?" I kicked over the lamp table in frustration. It was around Nine at night. I was worried as hell but she looked like she needed some space. She totally freaked out on me for no reason.

"I don't care anymore if she's angry, I best go find her before some asshole tries to hit on her." Just as I was about ready to go the doorknob jiggled open and there she was. So beautiful, as the moonlight from the windows seeped through and highlighted the twinkle in her eyes and her gorgeous long golden hair, her body was masculine and had a 6-pack? I snapped out of my daydream to find Gray. Shirtless. With Lucy. Hell fucking no.

"What the frickity fuckety goose on a shitstick are you doing here!?" I grabbed Gray but his necklace almost melting the chain.

"Chill the fuck out Fire-Breath!" Gray smacked my hand away. "I ran into Lucy and she told me how much of an asshole you were being So I offered to come along to keep YOU off her back!" Gray was obviously pissed off at me but that didn't mean shit.

"What do you mean off her back!? I'm not riding her!" Lucy's face was the brightest red I had ever seen, Gray was fumbling with his words shouting out ' _That's not what I meant'_ and ' _You're such a pervert'_

After "analyzing" what I had just said I quickly put my hands up in defense. "No! That's not what I meant I swear!"

 **(Normal Pov)**

Natsu was now sleeping peacefully on a chair thanks to Lucy, Gray made himself at home on a floor mattress while Lucy continued to work on her story.

"Lucy."

"Yes Gray?"

"Why was your face so red when Natsu said he wasn't riding you?" I could practically feel the evil coming off him.

"Shut up you stupid snow cone!" Lucy slammed her book on Gray's head.

"That's the best you got? Snow cone!?" Gray was now laughing which made his head hurt. PainLaugh.

"You're just as annoying as Natsu sometimes." Lucy puffed out her cheeks and started to aggressively write.

"That's what brothers are for." Gray was not giving an apologetic smile. "Brothers are supposed to be kind and loving to their sisters, protect them. You just tease and piss me off." Lucy mumbled a whole list of other things "Pfsh, we all can't have the perfect family." Gray quickly covered his mouth. "No I didn't me-" Gray jumped up onto his knees with his hands in a praying motion.

"It's okay Gray, Really." Lucy sounded like she was okay but her fake smile said otherwise.

Gray had really cut into a healing wound. "Fairy Tail is your family, and we're definitely not perfect. What I meant was; Yes, I tease you, I pick on you and so does everyone else. But we all Love you like our own and you never have to feel like you can't say something to us. Now I'm done with this mooshie bullshit. Man up." Gray laid back down pleased at his "Oscar worthy" speech

"I have something to tell you then." Lucy's smiled faded making Gray a little concerned.

"What is it?"

"Can you please put on some clothes."

"Would it really change the outcome?"

"I'll be asleep by the time you take them off again."

"Fine, whatever." Gray scoffed and put a pair of pants on but that's all the effort he would put into it.

* * *

Lucy was right, she fell asleep before Gray was completely Nude. Which didn't last long as Natsu began sending heat waves all throughout the room.

"Gray."

"I know."

Gray stuck his hand up onto the bed producing a cool breeze for Lucy.

"Thank you."

"Uhuh."

* * *

 **|So this was a shorter chapter I know.**

 **I love Lucy and Gray's relationship as Siblings, So I ship them in a brother/sister way then a romantic way, yet I really support the Gralu Ship**

 **Because Nalu &Gruvia**

 **Hopefully I'm getting better at this writing format (doubt it as fuck).**

 **K bye -Bagz**


	6. Chapter Six: Idiots

**|I have risen from Hell and school is gradually pulling me back down.**

 **All of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, obviously.**

 **Chapter Six: Idiots|**

 **(Normal Pov)**

The sun streamed through the open French doors waking a still sleepy Lucy, she groaned and forced her morning, weak body from bed careful not to step on a sprawled out, naked gray. Lucy made her way halfway through the room before her eyes glanced over at Natsu who was leaning over the balcony railing looking lost in thought.

"Morning Natsu." Lucy made her way over to the railing and placed her elbows on the black metal bars with her chin in the cups of her small, pale hands. The sun hit her skin and hair with such delicacy that it made her skin sparkle and shine while her golden locks mimicked the suns yellowish rays, she looked like a goddess despite her provocative Pajama's.

"Huh..? Oh morning." Natsu turned and looked at his busty, blonde friend trying carefully not to gawk over how gorgeous she looked in the morning, he gave her a big, toothy smile and she returned the gesture with a small genuine one.

"You seemed lost in time for a minute there, is everything okay?" Her smiled faded and her brows furrowed into a worried look.

"Yeah, no everything is fine!" He gave her another signature smile making her worried look fade into relieved grin.

He lied.

Natsu couldn't stop thinking about Lucy, everything she did made him go crazy, from the way she walked to her unique laugh, even the littlest things like when she twirls her hair when she reads. These feelings are so confusing for him; he's never felt something so strong to the point he nearly punched Gray out for touching Lucy.

"Hey, we should go get some breakfast." Natsu redirected his thoughts to his one true love, food.

"Sure! Could you give me a few minutes first? I don't want to go down looking like this." Lucy gestured to her little to the imagination clothing.

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Yeah, take your time."

"I'll make you a deal too." Lucy smirked and turned to face Natsu.

"Oh yeah? What sort of deal…" Natsu leaned away from Lucy giving her a questionable look.

"I'll pay for breakfast, Lunch and Dinner if you and Gray don't fight all day, Deal?" She crossed her arms over her generous chest making them look a bit larger.

Natsu smirked cockily and crossed his arms over his muscle, toned chest. "I think I can handle not kicking Gray's ass today." Lucy laughed and walked away to the bathroom to change, Natsu sneaking a few peaks at her swaying, curvy body.

 **(Lucy's Pov)**

Gray woke up shortly after I entered the bathroom and I swear I heard whisper arguing but made nothing of it. _'there's no way they could already be fighting…'_ I must be really tired, they throw insults at one another even when one is hundreds of miles away.

I rush out of the bathroom ready to give a double Lucy kick "You two better not-" I stopped mid-sentence to find Natsu and Gray actually sitting in the same room together while not going at each other's throat.

"Woah." I was shocked.

"Something wrong?" Gray was of course siting half naked on the bed looking at me with a death glare. I knew he knows exactly why I made that expression of shock.

"Not at all!" I smiled sweetly but faded when a heat wave washed over me like an ocean. I turned to look at Natsu the obvious culprit, he has the worst resting bitch face I had ever seen.

"Problem Natsu." I put my hands on my hips and gave him snarled look.

"Nothing, let's just go eat already." He seemed mad? Everything was good a few minutes ago. I decided to shrug it off and followed Natsu downstairs, Gray following beside me.

* * *

We were seated at a small booth in the back of the dining hall. Our waitress started handing out menus but Natsu refused his and said he would like one of everything. The waitress being shocked, nodded and gave a weak laugh and smile while at that moment I realized I just lost my rent money for the next six months.

"Jesus Natsu, I thought you would be a little more considerate of Lucy's wallet." Gray rolled his eyes, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"Watch it Ice princess!" Natsu jumped up fists ready to fly.

"You want to go piro!?" Gray snarled back. Both of them landed a few punches form across the table, making the people around us whisper and look at us with disgust.

"Enough! You two promised you wouldn't fight! God you two need to grow up already." I got up and left the table. "What was I thinking asking them not to fight for a whole day when they can't even go ten minutes!" I shouted as I exited the hotel, I lost my appetite so might as well go to the client's house.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other with death glares trying so hard not to fight. That didn't work.

* * *

I didn't even realize where I was going when I bumped into somebody dropping my celestial keys _'Oh Crap, Sorry you guys!"_ was my first thought.

"Sorry miss I didn't see you!" I looked up to see a tall young man around my age maybe a few years older looking like he just ran over a puppy.

I waved my hands out in front of me giving an apologetic smile "No no! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" The tall man bent over and picked up my keys handing them over.

"Thank you so much." I took my keys from his hands and hugged them slightly before putting them back on my belt.

"Yeah no problem! I'm Alex by the way."

"I'm Lucy." I smiled and he returned the gesture. "I should be going though, I'm on a job request and it just so happens this guy is a rich, old geezer who will cut your reward in half if even a minute late." I rolled my eyes and smiled in despair.

"Would you like any help, or need a lift?" I found it kind of weird this guy I just met is offering to help me with a job.

"No that's okay, we just met plus that means I would have to split the reward four different ways…" I groaned thinking about the boys who so kindly decided to join me.

"Four...?" Alex looked kind upset that there was more than one person with me which again I found strange.

"Yeah I got two dumbass boys tagging along named Natsu Dumbass Dragneel and Gray Dumbass Fullbuster, originally It was supposed to be just me going on this job but noooo they just had to come along, well that's not entirely true on Gray's part but that's not the point, anyway… they said I wouldn't have to share the reward but I know they will bitch and moan if I don't, saying they did all the work and blah blah blah." I started to ramble and was to late when I came to, my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"They seem like a pain in the ass." Alex shook his head and laughed.

"You have no i-" I was cut off by the sound of my name being cried out.

"Lucy!" I turned to look behind me and a half naked, crying man and a pink haired, crying man were charging towards me like they had just seen a ghost.

"Oh speak of the dumbasses." I rolled my eyes and lowered my head. Once the boys caught up both of them grabbed one of each of my arms and ran off leaving Alex in the dust confused and surprised.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?" I screamed

"We don't have time we have to run!" Gray yelled to afraid to look behind him. Apparently they broke out into a fight and the hotel manager was not very happy nor shy of calling the council.

"I'm going to kill you both." I glared at them and they shrieked a little.

"You can kill us later, for now if we don't get out of here all three of us are going to jail!" Natsu shouted

"I didn't do anything though!" I flailed and screamed but it was no use, the boy's grips where to strong

"It was nice meeting you…Lucy Heartfilia." Alex smiled knowing she couldn't hear him but that doesn't mean Natsu didn't.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Natsu ended up shoving his scarf in Lucy's mouth so she would stop screaming. Before anything else was said they raced off into the nearby tree line until the coast was clear.

Gray leaned against a tree gasping for air while Natsu peaked around a bush for any followers, as for Lucy you could just see the anger streaming off her pores, teeth clenched and fists in a ball she crossed her arms and faced away from the boys, showing clear sign she was not a happy camper.

"We're sorry Lucy." Gray finally broke the silent tension between the trio. Lucy uncrossed her arms and gave out a weak sign.

"I told you both I wanted to do this job to prove myself, how the hell am I supposed to do that if you guys keep messing everything up…" Lucy was no longer angry but upset.

"Oh for crying out loud Lucy!" Natsu snapped. Lucy jerked her head towards him and she looked really angry, while Gray was in shock from that fact that Natsu has never snapped that way towards Lucy of all people.

"Excuse me?" Lucy's eyebrows burrowed into a scowl.

"You don't need to prove yourself because we already know how strong you're, you don't need to take some silly mission to show you can beat up some losers and take home a big reward." Natsu crossed his arms and made himself look intimidating. Gray knew Natsu was right be he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

"I do need to prove myself! All everyone ever does is protect me, I'm always the damsel in distress why can't any of you see that." Lucy stood up and she was fighting back the tears. It stung that Natsu snapped but it hurt more that he didn't see why she was doing this.

"Tch, well it's not our fault that you decide to let us handle it, if you really want to fight than fight. Don't let us stop you." Natsu was really pissed off at this point, it was surprising how he was so angry but didn't throw a single punch.

"Natsu, dude, you need to chill out." Gray walked over giving his broival the shut the fuck up look.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, She's tried to fight but she was always told to get back or to go get help. She's never had the chance to show her guild she's one tough badass, and now it's like, not even her best friend thinks she can do it. She couldn't hold back the tears and let one or two slip but she wiped them away not wanting to show weakness.

"Woah Lucy, you don't need to cry over Natsu being a total Dick!" Gray stuck out his hands trying to show he was really sorry and concerned. Natsu was quiet, still looking intimidating.

"Natsu's right Gray. I've always let everyone push me around in battle, It's time for me to do my own thing." Lucy took out her Horologium gate key and summoned the clock man.

"What are you saying Lucy?" Natsu immediately regretted everything and dropped his hands as Gray did the same.

"I'll be doing this job alone like I originally intended. I'll see you guys in a few days." Lucy climbed into Horologium and waved goodbye still having a hurt look upon her face, she really didn't want to go alone but it was her only choice, if she needed someone she had her spirit friends.

"Wait Lucy!" Natsu and Gray jumped after Lucy and Horologium hoping to grab on in time to teleport with them but they were already gone leaving the boy's face first in the dirt.

"We don't even know where the job is located, how the hell are we going to find her!?" Natsu jumped up quickly trying to pick a scent but there was none. Gray wiped the dirt from his cheek and sat crisscrossed eyeing Natsu like a dog, trying not to laugh at how stupid he was.

"We'll just go back to the guild and have Mira give us a copy you idiot." Gray laughed while Natsu charged towards the train, never in a million years would he have done that if he wasn't serious.

 **|Short chapter yes I know, but like it's something.**

 **Literally school is a pain in my ass and I wish I cared about my grades as much as Natsu cared about food.**

 **I'm trying hard to keep things going but it takes time to find time.**

 **Thank you and goodnight~|**


	7. Chapter Seven: Alone

**|Wow Hi again, you actually came back for another chapter? Shit I must be fairly decent.**

 **Anyway like always I do NOT own Fairy Tail however Hiro Mashima does, praise lawd jesus for this man.**

 **Hope you enjoy and if you don't well Thatsnoneofmybuisness thankyouverymuch.**

 **Oh I should desperately sneak in my Instagram but you don't have to follow or whatever: _.HaberBagelz._**

 **Chapter seven: Alone|**

 **(Normal Pov)**

Lucy sent Horologium back to the spirit world in thanks for taking her as far as he did. She would still have to walk a few hours but it didn't bother her. However, that being said she was tired, hungry and her feat needed a break from her tight boots.

* * *

After taking off her boots, Lucy made a small fire-pit for later and laid her sleeping bag out close enough to keep warm but not so close that if she rolled she would catch fire. She sat down right on her sleeping bag ready to embrace nature.

It was nice, the warm sun against her skin, a peaceful breeze, and for once no fighting in the background, just the sound of birds and a water stream nearby which she was definitely going to take a dip in later.

Lucy already decided to stay at this spot for the rest of the day and through the night so she would have plenty of energy for tomorrows hike and for meeting her old-geezer client.

 **(Lucy's Pov)**

"It's a good thing I brought my book with me otherwise I would be bored out of my mind." I laughed to myself but soon my smile faded into a frown when I realized I missed the company, it was lonely and I sort of get scared at night outside, so the fact I'm in unfamiliar territory made me uneasy.

I puffed my cheeks out and pulled my knees in close while I stared at the sky in boredom, I really made a mistake taking a job far away. "I should have got one closer to Magnolia.." I moaned and put my forehead on my knees.

I suddenly remembered my spirits, "Oh I know!" I took out my Silver gate key and summoned Plue giving him a warm hug, happy that someone was here even if that someone can't talk. Plue in returned hugged and made his body jiggle as it usually did, he made the cutest noises when he did.

"Want to take a bath with me?" I smiled and he waved his hand gesturing that he would. I picked up the little white dog who looked more like a snowman to me but whatever and headed over to the river stream that had barely any current which was perfect so Plue wouldn't float away.

* * *

I stripped away my clothes one by one and wasn't shy of taking it all off since no one was here to see and let myself ease into the water, Plue holding onto my shoulders so he wouldn't drown.

I felt my necklace float to above the water and I gently picked it up for it was Aquarius's broken key, even though I couldn't summon her anymore I could still feel that she was there, okay in the spirit world.

* * *

We stayed like that till my hands turned into prune like skin and Plue was nearly melting from how surprisingly warm the stream was, so I force myself out of the water wishing I could stay longer but careful not to slip on the edges rocks.

I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on quickly bringing my little friend closer to my chest expressing I was glad he stayed with me.

Once we got back to camp I decided to start a fire but realized Natsu was supposed to be my source of flame as I was too damn stupid to bring matches. _'Could this get any worse.'_ I spoke to soon as Gray had all the food in his bag while I just carried the clothes and first aid.

"Ugh!" I kicked a stone with my foot and yelped in pain realizing I was barefooted and nearly just broke my own toe. I wince in pain cursing out life for making me make stupid choices.

Plue rushed over to my side with a worried look on his face, placing his little paws on my legs, looking down at my bleeding foot.

"I'm okay, I'll just put some medicine on it and wrap it tight and I should be all better in no time!" Plue nodded and ran over to my bag grabbing the first aid and picked out the right medicine placing it gently on my wound and started to try wrapping my foot but ended up wrapping himself with it.

"Here let me help you." I laughed and untangled the little guy, helping him rewrap my foot, he was so innocent and adorable.

"You're such an adorable helper Plue." His body shook gesturing he was happy. Laughing, I shook along with him.

The sun now disappeared behind the mountains and forests and the moon was hiding behind a bunch of thick clouds. making it more dark than I would have liked, not to mention without a fire I was freezing and couldn't see a damn thing.

I was scared.

I was alone even though Plue was here let's be real, he's not a fighter. I didn't know my surroundings or which way to go back to town. I was starting to panic when I heard rustling in the bushes, freaked, I hid under my sleeping bag and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Lucy?" I heard a man's voice and I nearly flew out of my covers, wide eyed and ready to fight.

"Who's there!?" I stood up and made myself well known while Plue clung to the back of my legs.

"It's me, Alex." A light started to appear and there he was, tall and handsome.

"What in the living hell are you doing here?" I put my fists down but kept one hand clutched to my keys just in case. Sure he seemed nice and was well in doubt handsome but that doesn't mean I can trust him.

"I was on my way back to my parents' house, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Plue made a weird noise so his presents were known, but clung a little tighter indicating he didn't like Alex too much and I didn't either. _'How is it he just so happens to be passing right through where I'm at when I'm not even near the main road...'_

"I told you I was on a job, and I'm not alone." I was very cautious about Alex, If Plue doesn't feel right about him neither should I.

"Oh are your brother's here?" He knew I wasn't feeling right, his whole body language changed once he asked the question. He knew… he knew that they weren't here, but he still put on a fake concerned, friendly look.

"Yes they're just taking a bath just upstream." I lied so maybe I could trick him into thinking they really where here.

"Why would they leave Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia all by herself? That's a little ungentlemanly like, don't you think?" He looked up towards where I said they were and then it hit me. My stomach dropped.

"How do you know my last name…" I tapped Plue's key and by spirit and master bonding instincts he disappears, it didn't seem Alex even noticed Plue in the first place.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Alex titled his head, playing dumb.

"I introduced myself as Lucy, not Lucy Heartfilia. Only the people in my guild know my real name." The instant that sentence left my mouth the whole 'Playing dumb' act was pushed aside.

"And I thought I could do better than that, well looks like I slipped up again!" Alex laughed and I took my keys from my side ready to call my spirits but before I knew it they were gone, right into this creep's hands.

He wiggled his finger back and forth "Tic, Tic, Tic. You shouldn't be so rude and already start a fight." He laughed and smirked evilly.

"You better hand those back right now!" I clenched my fists, this guy didn't know I could use Star Dress and I wasn't about to show him unless I needed to.

"I think I'll keep them for now, until than you're coming with me sweet cheeks." He took a few steps forward and that's when I decided this guy has gone too far.

I quickly changed into Taurus's star dress and head-butted this guy in the stomach grabbing my keys in the process, I jumped back and made my defense stance just in case, when I finally saw this guy's face again he was not happy.

"You're really going to regret doing that blondie." He clenched his stomach in pain.

"Name's Lucy, dumbass." I smirked from my awesomeness head-butt which wasn't necessarily a win-win but it worked like a charm to get my key's back from his dirt, creepy, pervy, weird hands.

I decided now was the time to make a run for it to try and find the main road and just keep running.

I sprinted towards my right leaving the guy surprised at my sudden move, he quickly regained his energy and took off after me. He was fast, really fast, I didn't have a celestial spirit who could run like that therefore no star dress would make me go any faster.

I couldn't understand why my spirits weren't coming, didn't Plue get the memo? ' _Alex must have done something to my key's or with the area around me to prevent them from coming.'_ Before I could come out of though I was hit with some type of rock and the next thing I know I'm falling face first into the ground unconscious.

 **(Back at the guild, Natus Pov)**

I waited impatiently for Mira to hurry with a copy of Lucy's job, Gray seemed to calm for what the situation was which pissed me off.

"Aren't you even a little worried about Lucy!?" I glared at Gray who sent a glare back.

"Of course I am you idiot!" Gray was clearly insulted but I brushed it off. We both let out a sign and relaxed a little, too worried to fight over something like this.

"Gray…"

"What…"

"That guy she was talking to." I crossed my arms and burrowed my eyebrows into a mean scowl.

"You noticed it to, huh?" I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about, we both felt it.

"More like I heard it."

"What do you mean?" Gray looked over at me and I looked back, I sat next to him and leaned in making sure nobody was around to hear me, not Wendy, Gajeel or Laxus anyway.

"He implied 'It was nice meeting you, Lucy Heartfilia' we both know she didn't know him and nobody in the guild for sure didn't know him." I looked straight ahead, fists clenched in fear that Lucy could be in trouble.

"If nobody knows him than how did he know her last name…" I felt the fear also coming of Gray, I knew he was really worried at this point, maybe not as much as me but enough to smell it on him.

"I don't know but this shit doesn't feel right to me." I turned and looked at Gray and he nodded in agreement.

"It must have to do with Jude Heartfilia, money wise I mean." To my surprise Gray actually said something useful for once.

"What are you talking about! She wasn't even involved with her father for over 7 years, why the hell would they want something to do with a girl who doesn't know a damn thing about the business!" I pounded my fist onto the bar giving me a glare from the master who was on the ledge across the room.

"I don't think that matters, they probably want revenge or something out of Lucy for her Father's mistakes and idiotic decisions." Gray folded his hands across his chest and gave me the look of we really need to find Lucy, and fast.

"I swear if he lays one hand on her I'll leave his bloody, mangled, ugly smug dead in the dirt." I lit a fire to my fists, I wasn't going to let some asshole creep ruin Lucy's future, I was still keeping that promise no matter what.

* * *

Out of nowhere Plue appeared in the middle of the guild hall and ran up to me, he looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Plue!? What the hell are you doing here!?" I picked him up and placed him on the bar and next thing I know the little white dog is crying and shaking, making all these hand notions.

"Hey little man you need to calm down we can't understand you!" gray waved his hands in front of the little white dog and he calmed down.

"Okay now slowly and readably show us what the problem is." I looked at Plue and he looked back at me eyes still sending buckets of water.

Plue started gesturing a whip and then the turning motion to his little paw.

"A whip and key?" Gray guessed.

"Lucy!?" I jumped up and slammed my hands down in front of the little guy but he didn't even flinched and nodded his head.

"What's happened!?" Gray was out of his seat to, making his fists into a ball.

Plue grabbed to mugs and placed them upside down, he gestured that one was Lucy and the other one was somebody else.

"Someone is with Lucy? A bad guy?" Plue nodded and then pointed at both me and Gray. We couldn't get that part so Plue so bluntly pointed to both our crouches.

"A penis?" I answered.

"A guy." Gray slapped the back of my head and I guess I kind of deserved it.

"What about this guy." I implied trying to push away my embarrassment.

Plue grabbed the cup that was supposed to be a guy and pretended it grabbed Lucy harshly nearly breaking the damn thing. He then tried showing Lucy was fighting back but lost.

"Lucy was kidnapped!?" I screamed that so loud I wouldn't be surprised if sabretooth heard me. The whole guild went up in roars and rushed over to where we were.

"Natsu what is the meaning of this!" Makarov jumped down looking at me like I just did something wrong. I turned to face master and took a big deep breath.

"Lucy took that job and she got pissed at me and Gray for causing so much trouble so she stormed out and met this really weird guy and I could personally tell he was bad news before I could even see him but we later caught up and we dragged Lucy away because we got into trouble with the manager and so when we finally got to a safe distance she screamed at us and had Horologium which is one of her spirits who can teleport and stuff and vanished so next thing I know Plue is here telling me she's been kidnapped!" I ran out of breath but kept my glare sharp at the master.

"Are you sure she's been taken, Plue?" Makarov glanced at the little white dog and he nodded furiously, tears still coming.

"Did Loki come to help her or one of her spirits?" Wendy barged in. Plue shook his head and started shaking from the adrenalin.

"Why the hell not! For that matter why didn't you force one of her spirits to help her!" Again I snapped at the poor guy who I admit already did the right thing.

"Natsu, Lucy probably didn't even have time to summon one or she couldn't, Plue did what he thought was best and he did the right thing." Makarov looked towards me giving me the look that I better apologize and calm down. I took another deep breath and turned to Plue giving a calmer face than before.

"Sorry little guy I didn't mean to snap, I'm just worried." Plue came up and touched my hand and nodded.

"We need everyone on the case now, Cana try and get a read on your cards, Mira try contacting the client to see if maybe she made it there or not, Natsu and Gray once we get a place on Lucy you two will go find her, Wendy go with them just in case she needs urgent care, and Plue try and get Horologium to send you guys to where he last left Lucy." Makarov was not playing around; he will never let anyone harm his children.

I'm damn glad all of Fairy Tail was involved because it meant Lucy will be safer in my arms sooner.

"Yes sir!" The whole guild said in unison.

"Lucy…" I looked towards her usual spot at the bar and prayed to Mavis. "Please hang in there, I'll be there before you know it."

* * *

 **|Two chapter in one day? Wow I have no life!**

 **Yall probably thought I was going to make Lucy date this Alex guy and make Natsu jelly and all that stuffs.**

 **Naw, He's my first villain, and defo not the last.**

 **Umm yeah hopefully another new chapter soon, I'm trying to keep in consistent but I'm so lazy I just, I can't.**

 **Gn.|**


	8. Chapter Eight: Suspicious

**| Jerza in this chapter. It will be a longer one than usual.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-senpai and some original characters of mine are in their FT. Alex for now.**

 **Enjoy.|**

 **Chapter Eight: Suspicious.**

* * *

 **(Normal Pov)**

Erza and Jellal had begun their mission bright and early, they decided to skip breakfast and have an early lunch once they reached the next town which was only a few hours walk.

The duo shared long conversations about old adventures and memories, even bringing up the painful ones which Jellal apologized profusely to Erza for he still hadn't forgiven himself for what he did, but Erza forgave him a long time ago, not just for him but for her.

After a few hours and getting deep into conversation the two got lost in time, not realizing they were at the town gates, which by the way was odd that it wasn't mentioned there was going to be such high security but then again the fact a royal family was slaughtered right in the middle of town made it less strange and more heartbreaking.

At this thought Erza felt herself choke up with emotion, her bangs fell over her eyes as she fought to hold back tears, her body trembled with sadness and a little bit of fear. Suddenly, Erza felt a warm hand touch her forearm, she looked up to find deep green eyes staring at her warmly.

Jellal could instantly tell she was hurting from the thought of the family suffering. He changed his look at her with kind but protective eyes, indicating he wasn't going to let anything else bad happen even if it meant another sin on his shoulders.

Erza smiled up at Jellal, she didn't think she would've been able to handle this on her own so she was thankful he was there to give her a shoulder to lean on, a comrade to fight by her side and a friend to comfort her through the tough moments.

Erza rang the bell to the front gates and was instantly met with hooded men and women ready to fight. At that Jellal and Erza jumped back, swords ablaze and magic ready to fly.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want!?" Screamed a hooded man, lunging his sword forward a little more for intimidation.

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail, we come from the request of the Fujiyama family regarding the killings of the second oldest daughter and the second oldest son." Erza stood tall and showed the them her guild mark and the request sheet.

They stood silent still in fighting stances, but now they had turned to look at Jellal who had yet to speak.

"And this one?" A women said, "Show your guild mark." The rest of the hooded people turned away from Erza and towards Jellal.

"I am Erik Yumaha." Jellal lifted his shirt to reveal a blue guild mark on his right side of the ribs. Erza was shocked but was smart enough not to show it. Was it a real guild mark? She would ask later when there was more privacy. Erza knew why he lied about his name. If they knew his real one, they'd deny him entrance for his past with the tower of heaven and the magic council.

"We have never heard of you. Each member of Fairy Tail has been mentioned in sorcerer weekly… Yet you have never made an appearance or even a mention for that matter." The words were stern and the group tightened their hold on their weapons.

Erza's heart dropped, how the hell were they going to get out of this one. Before she could even think of something to say, Jellal spoke up.

"Did you watch the grand magic games?" Jellal was very blunt and not to mention calm for the situation they were in.

"Yes, we did. What about it?" a women spoke a bit annoyed at how long this was taking.

"That cloaked man was me, Mystogan. That is my Fairy Tail name. Many dark guilds are out for my head because I had taken down many guilds of such, therefore I needed to keep my real identity a secret. So, the Master insisted I give myself sort of a show name, if you will." Jellal kept a stern face but deep down his stomach was doing back flips.

The hooded people looked towards Erza who nodded in agreement. They seemed to trust Erza because she was considered the strongest women in Fairy Tail and it was clearly her.

"Follow me." A women said towards the two. In her thoughts Erza thanked Mavis.

* * *

They lead Erza and Jellal into the gates of the town. It was quiet, no kids running around, no adults out and about doing their jobs. It was dark, dirty and smelled like swamp, the stench made Erza's nose wrinkle in disgust.

Parts of the group broke off midway and returned to their post at the gates. A small woman now leads the duo towards a smaller more welcoming path that connected with the raggedy road they were on.

Despite the town looking like death the house the trio walked up on was beaming with brightness. White brick walls with black shutters, rose bushes lining the path towards the front door, a small barn off to the side with three white horses grazing along the white fence that had a lining of freshly trimmed bushes. A gardener was tending to the grass, a stable boy mucking out stalls and two little girls playing with a tea set in the front yard.

Both Erza and Jellal was surprised. Why was it so lively? Didn't they just loose two children? Jellal felt his blood boil, he was thinking the same thing as Erza. _'They don't care.'_ Was the thought that range through their heads.

The hooded lady bowed to the two wizards and headed back to the town of death. When Erza and Jellal turned back around to be greeted by a tall, old man in a tux with a welcoming smile. However, his eyes said differently, they were saddened and dark, no trace of true happiness could be found.

"Welcome to the Fujiyama residence. You must be Miss. Tatiana Erza Scarlet?" He bowed in greetings and Erza returned the gesture. The old man turned to Jellal than back at Erza.

"And this young man? Is he your Husband?" The old man smiled kindly not noticing how bright red their faces went. The man opened his eyes and found them looking everywhere but him or each other, he smiled again and gave a small chuckle.

"Ah yes I understand, apologies for the misunderstanding." He gave a small bow and opened his arms gesturing towards the door. "Please come in, we have much to discuss."

Jellal and Erza simply nodded and entered the lavishing home. Erza quickly snapped out of her embarrassed faze and her once blushed red look turned into complete amazement and awe over how incredibly gorgeous this house was. The home was filled with all kinds of expensive structures and stunning paintings, Furniture where covered in beautiful patterns with gold or silver outlines. Erza believed the marble floors probably costed more than the guild being rebuilt four times. However, Jellal could sense that behind the looks It was quiet and not as lively as it was outside. The curtains were closed and dust piled on every inch of the home, it was quiet and very musky from how little fresh air was being allowed in.

"I apologize for the mess. The staff and family haven't been… the same since the death of the children." Before Erza could sincerely apologize for the family's loss the old man, who they now presumed was the Butler guided them towards the living room where Tea and sweets await to be eaten.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fujiyama will be coming down shortly. Please help yourself to any of the snacks we have prepared for you, and make yourself at home." He bowed and Jellal and Erza did so back. The butler left the room and walked up the marble staircases, leaving the two alone to talk of the situation.

Erza finally broke the silence that had took place after the Butler left. "This place is very sad; I think they were just trying to keep up the appearances to hide the true feelings they had about their loss…" Jellal didn't speak only nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few short minutes went by before a middle aged couple came down the marble stairs arm-an-arm, wearing the most expensive clothing and jewelry they had ever seen, but all that fancy good looking stuff didn't hide the fact that it was clear they hadn't had sleep in a long time. Their eyes were puffy and dark and nothing about them seemed to even be alive but who could blame them, they just lost two of their little angels.

"Hello Mrs. Erza. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I'm Mary Fujiyama and this is my husband Hajime Fujiyama. It's a great honor to meet you." The brunette women lifted her dress and made a small bow, something of which a Princess would do. Erza however bowed so far down Jellal swore her forehead touched the ground.

"Please take a seat." Mary gestured her hands to a love seat sofa that had a very expensive gold trim and floral cushions. The two gladly took the gesture and sat at the edge of the sofa, Erza crossing her legs and Jellal hunched over with his hands cuffed together under his chin and his elbows on his knees.

"We just want to start off saying how deeply sorry we're for your loss and we will catch whoever did this. I swear on our guild's name we will not let this slide and whoever did this will pay deeply." Erza's face had the look of pure angry and determination, a hint of disgust was there as well.

Mary smiled softly expressing how grateful she was to Erza and Jellal, but that was it. No other words were said in that moment. Silence. Mary picked up the tea pot and poured everyone a small cup, she handed one to Jellal who he thanked and took from her, then Erza who smiled and took a sip. Her husband on the other hand refused the drink and sat back, having not said a word in a while Jellal decided to speak up.

"I don't mean to bring up old memories but we need to know what happened in order to get a lead on whoever did this." Jellal could practically hear them flinch as he finished that sentence and instantly regretted asking so soon.

"I'll tell you who the fuck did it." Hajime had finally spoke but bitterly. "It was those damn dark bandits! They have been killing rich families for centuries! They only take the children never the ones who actually make the money! I want their heads on poles, I don't care how you get them there but heath my words, don't you dare come back unless they're dead!" He finished his rant with the cracking of his teeth being gritted together. His wife hadn't said anything but it was obvious she agreed but because she was a lady she stayed quiet.

"I will avenge your children I promise." Jellal spoke sternly towards the family. Erza nodded in agreement and proceeded to stand up and bow towards the couple. Jellal did the same while Mary stood and smiled while her husband continued to sit and mumble something about how he was wishing the bastard who killed his kids would rot in hell.

Mary turned towards the Duo, "You to have had a long trip and I presume you're hungry and tired, so do follow Daichi, our Butler, to your rooms and we will proceed the meeting tomorrow when everyone has had time to relax a bit." She placed her hands to her heart and gave a weak smile. Jellal could tell she was scared to be left alone and he seemed to see a hint of anger in her husband's eyes meaning he wasn't happy she asked them to stay. Erza quickly picked up on it and spoke.

"It would be our pleasure, Thank you." Erza smiled kindly, bowing again in thanks. Jellal stayed quiet, his expression never changed.

They each exchanged a goodnight and parted ways at the end of the hall. Erza and Jellal didn't have to share the same room which wasn't what they were hoping for but they would never express that towards each other.

* * *

Jellal placed his pack on the side of his king sized bed. He was surprised at how fancy this room was for a guest but then again these people were really filthy rich. He took off his blue cloak and folded it neatly onto a nearby chair that probably cost more than his life, Jellal took a deep breath and stretched before deciding to take a hot shower for relaxation.

* * *

Erza had decided to search her room before even thinking about settling in, sure the family seemed nice and all but you can never be too cautious. It had seemed the room was just a normal, luxury guest room until she opened the desk drawer. What she found was a little pink journal with the name Lexi on it, she must have been staying in one of the girl's rooms, because she was on a job she allowed herself to open and read the journal.

All seemed to read normal; Tea parties, Friends, Family gatherings, Grand banquets and her little pony. Erza couldn't help but smile when reading about this little girl's happiness

"I guess all is normal." Just when Erza was about to shut the journal and place it back into the drawer where it belongs, she caught a glimpse of the next page and began to read. Her heart fell out of her chest in shock. Erza had to tell Jellal ASAP about the shocking news she just found. She held the journal close and darted out of the room toward her comrades.

"Jellal!" Erza whisper yelled from outside of Jellal's door but he didn't answer. Either he was asleep or in the bathroom but that wasn't going to stop her, but what Erza didn't think was going to happen was walk in on Jellal Shirtless and just in a white towel to keep from seeing his manhood.

"I-I..Sorry!" Erza quickly shut the door and turned away walking back towards her room, her cheeks stained with red. She quickly walked into her room and planted herself on the bedside and sat tall trying to act like she didn't see anything but her face said otherwise.

After a few short minutes there was a knock at the door. Erza quickly stood and brushed off her clothes and fixed her hair, she walked fast towards the door but it looked to desperate so she paced herself a little slower. Erza lingered at the door for a few short seconds before opening, she kept telling herself everything was fine, it was an accident. _'You. Saw. Nothing.'_ She said sternly to herself. Erza took a deep breath and opened the door rather quickly and blurted out her words.

"I'm so sorry Jellal I didn't mean to walk in on you naked, I just had something important to show you." She shut her eyes bowed, her cheeks again bursting with color. She didn't get a response back so she opened her eyes to find not who she thought it was but a Little girl.

"Oh Shit. I mean shoot." Erza quickly snapped back upright, a little blonde girl maybe nine years old was looking back at her with big, confused, green eyes.

Erza laughed and smiled awkwardly "Is there something you need?"

"What are you doing in my sister's room…" The little girl didn't seem very happy that Erza was there, but she wasn't going to have a little child talk to her in such way even if she was a child and a potential client.

"That's no way to speak to someone who's trying to help you." Erza wiped the smile from her face and gave a stern look to the little girl but instead of the girl apologizing she gave one back.

"You work for me and my family, you listen to us. So take your belongings and sleep somewhere else!" The girl stomped her feet and crossed her arms.

"Your name." Erza commanded.

"None of your dang business so leave!" The girl spat out the words as harsh as she could but that wasn't going to make the great Tatiana break.

"I won't until you give me your name." Erza crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest and bent over to be eye level with the girl.

The girl found Erza very intimidating. "Meg..Megan." The girl cracked rather quickly, I guess Erza was intimidating even when not wearing any armor.

"Okay first off Megan, you don't speak to your employer that way or they will quit. I don't care if you have all the money in the world it won't control me or make me think you're more of a person than me. I'm here to catch your siblings murder, not to play some silly game that you can't share what has been rightfully given to me for the night. Now, It's way past your bedtime so why not go back to your room and count sheep so you can fall asleep. I will have a few words with you tomorrow morning, and I won't be shy to wake you up if I have to. Goodnight." Erza shut the door and proceeded back to the bed. Satisfied, she let out a deep breath and fell back onto the bed pillows, you could her the stomping of small feet leave the hallway and that's when Erza relaxed and let sleep claim her tired, aching body and mind. However, she did have some very lucid dreams about a shirtless Jellal.

* * *

Jellal hadn't know what to do after Erza had walked in on him half naked and dripping with water, he was about to get dressed and walk over to her room but stopped himself when he heard her talking to what seemed to be a small child.

After some time went by Jellal found himself rubbing the temples on his head after hearing their conversation. Erza wasn't afraid to speak her mind even to the client's Nine-year-old. However, He did make-out the phrase _"had something important to show you"_ which crossed his mind a few times in between the talking.

After he heard a door shut and small feet walking past his door he decided now was the time to go talk to Erza. Jellal walked down the hallway quietly and was about to knock on the red head's door when he heard her let out a frustrating? Maybe relived sound, he didn't couldn't quite put his figure on it but then the sound of a body hitting the bed indicated she wasn't wanting to talk at the moment so he scratched the idea and left back to his room.

Jellal brushed his teeth and continued to dry his hair a little more with a clean towel before crawling into his massive bed that could easily hold all of Team Natsu. He laid under the covers for a long time before he fell into a deep slumber.

What the two hadn't know was someone was watching them the entire time they were there. The stranger was surprised that the great Tatiana of Fairy Tail and the Jellal that corrupted the magic council, hadn't even had a small feeling of being watched. It made it very happy.

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Wendy had made the same trip back to where they last saw Lucy. Her trail of course ended where she climbed into Horologium and disappeared into thin air. Natsu sat in front of the last lingering scent of Lucy and cursed himself out a few times before trying to think of where she could be.

"Natsu, we should try covering the ground from here to the client's hometown. Maybe she camped out somewhere and we could trace her form there." Wendy spoke calmly and pointed towards the north where high mountains await.

"Yeah, we need to start moving now even if we don't have a direct location to go. Lucy could be in some serious danger and we can't waste time thinking and not taking action." Gray voice was a little shaken and of much concern.

"Whoever touches her I'll break them and half and burn their mangled body into nothing but ash." Natsu gritted his teeth and bawled his fist till there was a little bit of blood seeping from his rough palm.

Gray nodded in improvement while Wendy looked over at the fairly big mountains that smelled of coldness and death. This won't be an easy trip but the trio would push through whatever came at them to rescue their loved one.

* * *

Lucy slowly came to reality and not in a very gracious way, she had a pounding headache like no other. Lucy could feel her hair sticky and mangled on her underarm. Her eyes quickly shot open to find herself in a stone wall room, with her hands cuffed above her head. Blood had seeped down her face and over her eyes, blood trailed down her arms and across her shoulders that trailed to her bare stomach. She was still in her Taurus Star Dress.

"What the hell!? Where am I!?" Lucy tried pulling at her hands but the cuffs kept her in place. Her eyes quickly widened when she noticed a sitting man in a dark corner of the room.

"What do you want Alex!?" Lucy gritted her teeth and shot glares at the tall man who gave off a very evil, Psychotic laugh.

"Well Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Layla and Jude. I wanted your precious body and spirits." He stood from the chair he was in and walked into the dimly lighted room to reveal a smirk of satisfaction. Lucy quickly remembered everything back at the camp; Alex tried acting oblivious to messing up and revealing her last name, he took her keys and it was most likely him who hit her across the head. Lucy also recalled not being able to call any of her spirits but could star dress.

"Why the hell do you need us…" Lucy's body shook with anger; she wasn't necessary afraid but was worried about where her spirits have gone.

"Oh that's for me to worry about and you to find out. For now, your spirits are having a little… fun." Alex smirked and walked closer towards Lucy and place a hand through her hair and the other lifted her chin up towards his face.

"You know; you really are such a pretty girl. It really is a shame, I would love to get down and busy with someone a gorgeous as you but that's not what my intentions are. For now, at least." He placed a small kiss on the corner of Lucy mouth. Lucy jerked her head back and was going for a head-butt but forgot Alex's hands were holding her head still, so when she threw her head forward he pulled back causing serious pain to her open head wound.

"Tic tic tic, don't try anything stupid Mrs. Heartfilia, you never know If I'll take it out on your pretty little body or your spirits." Alex caressed Lucy's face with his cold, grubby hand. Lucy tried to move her face away but he held it firm with his other.

"Get your Nasty hands away from me!" Lucy spat her words angrily as she fought back tears.

Alex but only smirked at her comment and proceeded to travel his hands from her face to her waist. He gripped a little harder as Lucy flinched and shook her body trying to chase his hands away.

"Maybe another time beautiful." He leaned in a little closer. Lucy could feel his lips ever so slightly touch against hers when he talked. She wanted to punch him right where it would hurt.

"Kiss my ass you pig." Lucy looked into Alex's eyes and glared.

"I might just do that." He gave a wink towards the blonde and backed off, letting go of her bloodied face. Alex left the room so she was alone in the dark with her emotions and thoughts. Lucy gave a sign of relief when he did.

"Please, I need help…" Lucy whispered to herself and let the tears fall, she was trying to stay strong but she was fearing for her life and her spirits.

* * *

Natsu felt the Dragon in him all of a sudden jolt at his heart. Something wasn't right, Lucy was clearly in real danger, he could just hear her begging for help, he could smell her blood and feel the fear she was fearing.

"Something is wrong; I don't know what it is but I can sense Lucy's fear and pain. Gray, Wendy. We have to hurry I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen and I need to be there before it does!" Natsu had the look of desperation and fear in his eyes. Gray and Wendy knew that he wasn't playing around, Lucy was in serious danger and Natsu knew it, so they believed him when he said she was in danger.

"We won't stop till we find her Natsu, I promise." Wendy spoke, desperate to fight the fearful tears from falling.

"I hope everyone had a goodnight's rest the night before, because nobody's going to stop and sleep till Lucy is safe with us." Gray said towards his companions. He wasn't about to let some punk hurt his family.

The trio ran forward towards the cold mountains, Natsu was further ahead than the horse but all were ready to fight whatever got in their path. Nobody touches family and gets away with it.

* * *

 **|I do like this chapter a lot, a little bit of everyone in the main.**

 **I wonder who the IT could be … ewe**

 **You'll just have to wait for more chapters, if you choose to be patient.**

 **There's this huge hurricane coming so I don't know how long it will be for the next chapter. There could be power outages, or death who knows. Okay bye.|**


	9. Chapter Nine: Journal

**|So like I really liked the last chapter. Hopefully my unproductive mind can keep it up. Lmao right.**

 _ **ATTENTION:**_ **I have decided to write in a normal pov, It's much easier to follow and write. Also for those who don't know when a sentence is written like** _'I should not have said that'_ **Mean's the character is speaking in thought.**

 **Anyway as usual Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, some characters I have made up like Alex, the Fujiyama's etc.**

 **Enjoy.|**

 **Chapter Nine: Journal.**

* * *

Erza began her morning bright and early to watch the beautiful sunrise from her room balcony. A small breeze crept through the slightly open windows of the luxury bedroom, the morning air was cool and crisp just how she liked it.

She watch two morning dew drops race each other down the window paneling with a small smile on her face. Even though the given situation of their mission, she couldn't help it. This house, the land, the views where breath taking, she'd hope one day she could settle down in a place like this. Well maybe not a house as big but you get the picture.

A small knock came to Erza's door and she turned her head towards the sound.

"Come in." She exclaimed in a calm demeanor.

"Mrs. Tatiana- " Butler Daichi was about to ask his question when he was interrupted.

"Please, you can call me Erza." Erza wasn't into the fancy talk and preferred her normal name.

"Yes Mrs. Erza." He bowed in respect and waited outside the door frame. Erza didn't like the Mrs. Part but she wouldn't argue with it.

"You can come in." Erza smiled and walked towards Butler Daichi.

"The family household would like to invite you and your comrade to breakfast with the family this morning, do except the invitation." Butler Daichi placed a hand over his chest and gave a friendly smile.

"We would love to, I will change quickly and be down shortly." Erza crossed her arms and Butler Daichi gave another small bow and left, leaving Erza to dress herself which took no time at all. She wore her regular armor chest plate with a navy blue skirt and black boots that went just under the knee.

Erza left the room after she brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair. She made her way through the wide hall and down the marble staircase and towards the grand dining room.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Erza. How did you sleep?" Mary smiled up at Erza. She was wearing a stunning red garment with jewels layered around her waist and neckline. Her hair was pinned up in a diamond brooch. Her outfit probably coasted more than Erza's armor put together.

"Well thank you." Erza smiled back and made her way to the table. She dodged the glaring looks from little Megan and walked towards Jellal who was surprisingly down here before her.

"Morning Erza." Jellal greeted as she sat next to him.

"Morning." Erza looked down at her plate and noticed It was empty unlike everyone else's. She didn't want to be rude but she was quiet hungry as she hadn't eaten since yesterday's greetings.

"Oh I apologize. Please bring another plate of food for Mrs. Erza." Mary called out to the kitchen staff and it only took seconds before Erza had a feast before her hungry eyes and calling stomach.

"Ah, thank you." Erza nodded her head in thanks and dug in.

* * *

After Erza and Jellal ate the family lead them to a new room which was even more beautiful than the last. Erza admired the different books and structures that lined the room walls. Two couches where placed face to face with a glass and marble table between them.

"Your house is absolutely incredible. I can't even imagine how your staff must feel cleaning it." Erza was still in awe over all the new things she was finding in just one house.

"That is very sweet, and we have quite a lot of staff so it evens out and gives others a break from all of this." Mary was a surprisingly sweet and understanding person despite just losing her children. It was still obvious her heart was broken from the way she smiled. It was such a forceful fake smile that Erza couldn't help but feel helpless when she did because no matter if she caught the murderer Mary's children would never come back.

"I'm sorry but this isn't time for chitchat and small talk." Jellal blurted out, shocking everyone but Hajime who seemed to agree.

"Jellal!" Erza snapped.

"Look. If we want to catch this murderer we need all the information now before he strikes again and, or gets away. I sincerely apologize for your loss, but, we need to start looking for this guy." Jellal hadn't taken a seat like the rest of the group, instead it looked like he was ready to kick ass already.

"Of course. Please sit." Jellal complied and sat next to a not so thrilled Erza.

Mary took a deep breath as her calm demeanor changed to a fearful, heartbroken one.

"It happened a few days ago. We started getting death threats, indicating they wanted information or they would kill our children." Her heart sped up and her breathing slowed as she tried hard to keep calm but it was too painful.

"We informed the guards and they put up a perimeter every night, a few stayed in the guest bedrooms for more protection. All seemed fine until the next morning. A few of the soldiers barged into My husband's and I's room and started yelling about them being gone. Once we realized what they meant we darted out of the house and towards the city where people where gathered around. A man in a red hood was holding our two kids with a purple blade to their throats." Mary stopped as tears began to flood and Hajime put his face into his hands and sobbed quietly to himself.

Erza had shed a few tears but was trying to keep herself professional. Jellal had leaned forward and bawled his hands into fists before his hair fell over his tear jerking eyes. The thought of how scared they must have been boiled Jellal's blood to the point he was about to lash out at the grieving family for not taking more precautions.

Mary wiped her tears and tried to prevent more from falling but more broke through so she decided to speak through sharp breaths.

"Once we came face-to-face with the hooded man there was a small smirk before he slit our second oldest son's throat. Never in my life have I ever felt my heart fall and shatter. I screamed till my lungs gave out while my husband charged towards the man but just before he could grab him, the red man forced his hand through our daughter's stomach, blood ran down our daughter's stomach as her usual beaming eyes turned to nothing but a dark hole. As she dropped to the cold dirt floor I swear I heard her say 'I'm sorry.' and with that, the man disappeared with a laugh of pure happiness. It was like he took my broken, shattered heart and stomped on it repeatedly. I will never forgive that man. Ever!" Mary bursted into hysterical crying as she covered her face and shook her head in disbelief. Hajime laid his hands on her shoulders and cried with her before he spoke.

"I laid there with my bloodied children for hours before I was forced away from them once again. I want this man brought back to me alive. I'm the one who deserves to kill him for what he did." Mary looked at her husband as he had so much anger and pain in his eyes. You could just see the reflection of his children dying over and over again kept playing into his head.

Erza was absolutely speechless, she had tears running all along her face. Eyes puffy and nose stuffed she walked over to the couple and brought them into a hug and prayed to Mavis to have mercy on them. "I promise. I will bring that man to justice for you. I won't let him hurt you again." Erza squeezed tighter as her tears dripped onto Mary's shoulder and the couch.

Jellal had also started his waterworks. He tried to hide his face under his long, blue bangs. Jellal placed his right hand over his right side of his face trying to sustain his sobs from being heard. Erza caught a glimpse of him and it melted her heart. It was like he understood everything they were saying. Like he had the same experience in his life.

Erza stepped back from the couple and sat back down next to Jellal, the first thing she did was grab his other hand and hold it tightly in hers, not just because she needed the comfort but it looked like he needed someone at that moment.

Jellal was shocked at the motion and how warm his hand began to feel. He looked down to find Erza's hand in his and she looked up at him, tears threatening to fall some more. She looked scared and startled with all the new information they upheld. Jellal took the opportunity and gripped tighter at Erza's warm hands and sat closer to her.

Erza again made the first move and pressed her side against his. She wasn't afraid, no. She was terrified. Sure she's probably the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail but somethings she just couldn't do by herself. While others made her sick to the stomach.

Mary cleared her throat and stood. "I will pray nonstop until you return. We have arranged for you to take two of our horses for transportation."

Before Jellal or Erza could speak Hajime spoke. "It's not just for you. If this sick son of a bitch has any more children or adults in his possession, rescue them and put them on those horses. They know their way back home." He stood and so did the rest.

"Yes Sir." Jellal spoke before giving a determined look to the couple.

"I actually have a question regarding your daughter…" Erza began. Jellal was confused, he didn't know what she was about to ask.

"Was your daughter into magic?" Erza spoke directing the question towards the deceased daughter.

Mary gave a questionable look but complied and answered. "Yes she was. Celestial magic in fact... How did you know?"

Jellal was shocked. How did Erza find out? Was this what she wanted to tell him the other night? _'I'm so confused.'_

"I found her journal and I read it." Right when that sentence left her lips the couples faces turned angry and shocked about her actions.

"How dare you go through her things! You're supposed to help solve her murder not snoop through her personal diary." Hajime was furious just as much as Mary was.

"I am. I needed to know if she had suspected anything before this said person was known to everyone else. And It appears I was right. She showed fascination towards magic, she wrote long stories about great wizards she wished to meet." Erza exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with anything!? Yes, she loved magic and wanted to be a wizard but that has nothing to do with her murder." Mary yelled towards Erza in a heat of anger.

"Tell me. Do you know the Heartfilia's?" Erza again was as blunt as Jellal was. Who by the way was shocked at Erza's new attitude, a minute ago she was in tears and now she had this look of worriedness through her face.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Mary stomped her foot and glared at Erza.

Erza was now filled with not only annoyance but terror. "Please tell me! This involves more people than just your Children!" Erza glared and clenched her medal fist. Mary took a step back in fear as well as her husband. Jellal quickly placed a hand on Erza's shoulder indicating not to do anything stupid.

"Erza. Tell me what is it." Jellal was worried. Something clearly was wrong and Erza wasn't happy that the couple wasn't spilling. It was his turn to step in.

Jellal stepped closer towards the couple and stared down at them. "Answer the women. Now." He grabbed Hajime's shirt and yanked him forward. "I won't ask again."

Mary and Hajime complied. "Yes, we knew the Heartfilia's, that includes their daughter before she disappeared. We were good friends with Layla. Layla showed Celestial magic to our oldest son who showed his siblings. That's how they got into magic!"

"Did the man ask for any specific information!?" Erza yelled as her face was now full of anger.

"No he didn't but why does the Heartfilia's matter, we're no longer involved with them!" Hajime answered.

"Because you little girl's favorite, most talked about wizard is Lucy Heartfilia. She's apart of Fairy Tail and the strongest Celestial wizard in the Fairy Tail Guild. There wasn't one page that went by that Lucy wasn't mentioned. Your little girl somehow knew everything about Lucy, before and after she joined the guild. Does your son have anything to do with celestial magic at all!?" Erza slammed her hands down on the coffee table and her eyes where like daggers piercing the couple to answer.

"H-he had one key. A silver one. We buried it with him." Mary shook as she spoke. Erza was definitely terrifying.

Jellal was in shock that Lucy had to do with this but he still didn't know how she fit into the picture. Sure the little girl loved Celestial magic a lot of people would be fascinated with that kind of magic but how does the kids murder involve Lucy.

"Jellal we need to contact the guild right now. Thank you we will be on our way." Erza rushed out of the room, Jellal close at her heals, leaving a shocked couple in confusion of what just happened.

"Erza." Jellal called out but received no answer. "Erza." Again he called out but no answer. This time he grabbed her arm and yanked her to look at him.

"Erza! What the hell is going on." He looked into Erza's eyes and she was scared.

"The journal… She had written about a man who was asking for her for it, that he needed to know all she knew about Lucy. She wrote that this man came at her multiple times, even tried to steal it from her but the older brother came to her aid before anything further happened." Erza took a deep breath before continuing "It reads that he came off as angry when he talked about Lucy. She even wrote as far as he wanted her eradicated. Jellal I need to know if Lucy is alright."

Jellal now knows why she bolted out. Lucy could be in danger. He quickly took out a communication lacrima and handed it to Erza. She thanked him and quickly call the guild.

"Erza It's good to hear from you. Is the mission going well?" Mira had answered with a small smile. Erza already knew something was wrong. Mira wasn't in her usual happy sing-song voice.

"Where is Lucy? Is she okay? Is she with Natsu? I need to know right now!" Erza yelled into the Lacrima causing Mira to go into shock. Makarov fortunately took ahold of the situation and came into view.

"Master." Erza started to shake. She knew what he was about to say.

"She is not with anyone, and she may or may not be hurt. She was taken after she stormed out on Natsu and Gray." The master shut his eyes and awaited Erza's rant.

"What the hell did those two idiots do! I'll kill them!" Erza fought back tears at the thought for the worse.

"Like usual, they fought and this time Lucy had enough. Erza how do you know about this?" Makarov asked curiously.

"The mission I am on is connected with a man who is obsessed with Lucy in the worse kind of way. I don't know if it has to do directly with Lucy or maybe her mother. But this man killed two of my client's kids and they were both celestial wizard. I have one of the kids journals and she wrote all about Lucy because she loved how amazing she was with her spirits but she also wrote about this guy who kept asking her for all of the information she had about Lucy. Even as far as this guy tried to take the journal from her." Erza breathed in a sharp breath and calmed her domineer down so she was understandable.

Makarov was shocked at this information. But he quickly came back. "Erza. Lucy is in trouble. One of her spirits came back to tell us some stranger came to take her, he was very forceful, even to the point could control the magic around them so Lucy couldn't summon her spirits. I beg of you to go find Lucy along with Natsu, Gray and Wendy who are out looking now. I'll send you the information." Makarov looked at Erza and then Jellal who stayed quiet during the confirmation.

"Yes master. We're on our way now." Erza quickly ended the lacrima call and ran out of the big house, Jellal running beside her. They made their way to the barn and grabbed two of the horses that awaited their arrival.

They took off on horseback through the death city and out the town gates. Erza and Jellal raced their horses through all kids of terrain trying to catch up to the rest of the group. They had a long road ahead but they weren't going to stop till they knew their friend was safe back home.

* * *

The trio where now in the blizzardy mountains, Gray was perfectly fine and so was Natsu but poor Wendy was shivering her butt off.

"Natsu, Could I please barrow your scarf." Wendy shivered and rubbed her small hands together. Natsu took off his scarf and let it flow onto her head and around her shoulders. She thanked him and wrapped the scarf around her neck and stuffed her hands inside to keep warm.

"How long do you think we will have to walk till we reach the other side?" Wendy asked not directed to anyone specific.

"Just a few hours longer. Hang in there." Gray smiled down at Wendy and she returned the gesture. Natsu was extremely quiet since they left.

"Climb on." Natsu let out a small groan and bent down in front of Wendy indicating to climb on.

"No it's okay I don't mind walking." She stretched out her hands and awkwardly smiled. Natsu didn't move meaning he wasn't going to let her freeze to death and Wendy wasn't going to argue a second time so she climbed onto his back.

"Thank you Natsu." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep warmer.

Wendy soon fell asleep do to the generous heat Natsu gave off that even Gray walked a little closer to keep warm.

As Gray and Natsu carried on through the cold mountains, the two walked in silence with high tension in the air. Gray was clearly pissed off at Natsu and Natsu was pissed off at Gray. Even though they blamed themselves they also blamed the other for being such a dumbass.

"Look we're both thinking it, let's clear the air." Gray finally said, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing to talk about. We both messed up so bad that Lucy is probably dead because of it." Natsu gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't fucking talk like that Natsu!" Gray yelled at him but quickly recoiled when Wendy started to move.

"Well it's true, because we can't not fight for five god damn minutes, Lucy ends up being kidnapped by some pervert!" Natsu balled his hands into fists and fought back the urge to light a fire so that Wendy wouldn't get burned.

"Look, yeah maybe we chased Lucy away but that doesn't mean it's our fault some jackass took a coward move and take her when two badass weren't with her." Gray nearly gaged at complimenting Natsu by saying he was a 'badass' but he tried to lighten the mood just a little bit.

"Damn right, we would have beaten the crap out of that sorry looser before he could even look at Lucy." Natsu gave off a cocky smile, Gray joined in and nodded his head in agreement.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I guess it was wrong of me to get into a fight and call you out on being stupid. I was just trying to look out for Lucy. As a sister." Gray made sure that last part was known, he knew Natsu and Lucy had a strong relationship and he didn't know if either of them had romantic interest in the other.

"Apology accepted." Natsu crossed his arms and started walking faster

"What the hell! It wasn't entirely all my fault; you should apologize to!" Gray snapped back and caught up with Natsu.

"Pfsh, I don't need to apologize for crap. You're the one who started it." Natsu puffed out his cheeks and turned to face away from Gray.

"Why you little-" Gray was interrupted by a waking Wendy.

"You two shouldn't fight, if you do, things could go worse and cause us to fall back and take longer to find Lucy." Wendy was now fully awake and ready to stop the boys from fighting. With Erza and Lucy not being here it was up to her to keep them in check. Wendy tried to sound big and tough but the thought of them breaking out into a city destruction fight made her start crying.

"Yo Wendy why you crying!?" Natsu turned his head to face Wendy.

"Woah, calm down weren't going to fight." Gray stuck his hands out in defense.

Wendy continued to cry at the thought she may fail and not be able to stop the two from killing each other. Gray and Natsu desperately tried to calm her down while still trying to make their way through the cold mountains.

By the time they calmed Wendy down and promised not to fight for a while they had finally reached the other side of the mountain. Natsu let Wendy slide off his back and she returned his scarf and smiled, he thanked her and put his scarf back on.

Gray walked over beside Wendy and placed a hand on her head and a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He gave both a stern look meaning the battle has just begun. Wendy and Natsu both turned their heads away from their comrade and looked off the mountain side. They had a long, long way to go. ' _So much land, so little time'_. At the thought Natsu felt his blood boil in rage. He was going to get Lucy back no matter what.

If Natsu knew what was happening to Lucy at this moment, there would be bloodshed.

* * *

 **|Jerza Jerza Jerza.**

 **This hurricane looks like a freaking skull. End me. RIP.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying. I like it considering it's my first story.**

 **K bye.|**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**|Finally a new chapter, I has been the lazys.**

 **Anyway a reviewer by the name** _ **Aprillynd**_ **gave me a really cool idea of maybe a Nalu Mating-bond. I want to use that idea but I need to get creative and think of way to incorporate it and give it a backstory.**

 **So yeah if anyone has suggestions please feel free to give me some, it gives my brain a break from thinking so much.**

 **As always, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-Sensei and some OC from yours truly.**

 **Chapter 10: Pain|**

* * *

Lucy winced in pain from the cuffs, when she tried to escape she cut her self in the process, but in a none deadly way. Alex didn't even bother trying to clean her wounds, why would he? As long as Lucy was alive that's all that mattered, to him of course. Lucy even asked him if he would maybe just be a little considerate but he merely laughed in her face which earned him a good death-glare which didn't faze Alex in the slightest.

"How long are you going to keep me here… and what have you done to my spirits!" Lucy couldn't feel her spirits anymore, it's like their contracts were destroyed but that was impossible, a spiritual contract can't be broken without the agreement from both Spirit and Wielder, that's what she was told by her friends and the books she had read…

"Just until the process is done." Alex smiled cockily and allowed his eyes to roam Lucy's body as he spoke. Lucy became very uncomfortable and embarrassed when he did that, his eyes read he was going to make her his even if she refused and didn't want it.

"What process? Why do you need me or my spirits!" Lucy demanded an answer once again. She pulled at the cuffs which she than recoiled from the pain of the rust scrapping off deeper into her wound that hurt like hell.

"You keep asking that stupid question. Because you're annoying me now and you're so desperate to get on with the show, I'll just speed up the process, of course… that will mean more pain for your precious spirits." Alex chuckled as he began to walk out of the dark room.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Lucy jolted again giving her another shock of pain but this time she didn't flinch and kept trying to lunge forward. Lucy hated that she opened her mouth when she knew she should have stayed quiet. She needs to make an escape plan to find her spirits and get the hell out of there. Even though celestial spirits can't die, they feel pain just like regular humans and Lucy promised never to be like Karen and use her friends, she wasn't going to let Alex get away with this, no matter what she was going to be the one to stop him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I made up my mind." Alex turned to face Lucy one more time. "I'll be sure to give your broken keys back once I'm finished." The look on his face made Lucy's blood reach the max, he looked so happy and satisfied with the idea of hurting her friends and eventually her. She had to stop him and now.

Luckily Lucy was still wearing shoes, and they weren't tight ones at that. When Alex turned around she slid her boot off and chucked it at Alex's head. She hit him, bullseye. Maybe it didn't do any damage but it was nice to know she still had a little bit of fight still in her grasp.

That all fell down the drain when he stood, back facing her, and the aroma of his anger was visibly seeping off him. Lucy quickly recoiled but kept her stern, pissed off face. She had to be strong, anything to draw attention away from her spirits, but... that didn't mean she wasn't afraid to what was about to happen.

Alex took a few steps further and closed the room door. At first Lucy was confused as to why he even shut it, wasn't it just them? Did he not what her spirits to hear? It didn't matter, something bad was going to happen, Lucy felt it in her gut.

"You're so going to regret doing that." Alex reached into his coat pocket and took out nothing bigger than a pocket-knife. He turned and face Lucy and let her clearly see what was in his hands. She gulped as beads of sweat rolled down her features.

"I'm not scared of the likes of you, give me everything you got. I'll still be the last one standing." Lucy narrowed her eyes and straightened her body into a big fuck you way.

"You'll regret that very thought soon, Miss. Heartfilia." Alex walked over to Lucy, she wasn't scared to look him in the eye as he moved, Lucy knew exactly what was coming, he wasn't going to kill her, but he was sure going to make her wish he was.

* * *

Natsu lead the team into the dark woods, the only thing they heard from Gramps was that Cana couldn't get a single on Lucy, it was like magic was blocking out other magic. Levy interjected and referred to it as canceling magic.

"Cancelling magic, like other magic types, came from the beginning, " _The One Magic_." However, wizards took different Ethernano's and mixed them together like _The Tower of Heaven_ and tried to make an opposite, something that reacted negatively towards original magic so it could be used as shields from other mages. It was made in the intent to keep none wizards safe from dark wizards. It was a hit for magic shops, people bought out shops in minutes around Fiore to get their hands on such divine objects. Unfortunately, it was soon banned once dark guilds quickly got ahold of such things and tried to rebel against the hierarchy. People's Homes, Businesses' and even personal stash were raided to find and take all cancelling magic items away from the people. That being said, Dark guilds had begun teaching their members how to use this magic physically and mentally so that they didn't need an object to withhold that sort of power. Even though it is rarely used these days because wizards upgraded and improved their power so that it was immune to Cancelling Magic, this sort of ancient magic still works on unimproved not yet developed magic such as celestial and card wielders."

Natsu's brain hurt from hearing all of this from Levy, she was definitely smarter than him and he wasn't afraid to admit that since she was the brains of the guild, besides Lucy of course.

"So we can't get a read on Lucy at all?" Gray interrupted.

"No… we won't give up though, we'll keep trying to get a location while you guys keep looking." Levy's voice dropped and she couldn't help the tears that threatened her eyes. "Have you tried Horologium yet?" Levy tried to get her act together so she whipped her tears and put a determined look back upon her small, delicate features.

"No, he doesn't seem to know we're here, maybe whoever has Lucy has her spirits locked up with this Cancelling Magic." Wendy spoke, she tried not to sound panicked and she seemed to hide it well from everyone but Natsu, he could hear the shakes in her voice as she tried to remain calm, but Natsu knew everyone was worried out of their minds.

"Wait that's it!" Levy suddenly said with a small sparkle in her eye. Everyone turned their heads to her and gave her a questionable look.

"What is it?" Gray responded eagerly.

"You guys are close to Lucy! Plue was able to pass through the gates to us, that means that this Cancelling Magic can't reach all over so if not even Plue can appear near you than that means you're in the small area Lucy is being restrained!" Levy jumped from her chair, knocking it over as she slammed her hands down on the table. "Look for anything that wouldn't normally be in the wild! Once you find the origin spot though, you won't be able to contact us. Right now it seems you're at the edge. Erza and Jellal should be there soon so please wait for them!"

"Wait, if we're in the magic circle how come Cana can't get a single?" Natsu replied, confused.

"Because, her cards can't reach that far, they go blank once they reach even close to Lucy's location." Levy replied. Natsu understood a little now and gave her a nod and smiled a thank you. She returned the gesture and smiled back.

"Thanks a million Levy!" Gray gave a thumbs up and smiled at the little bluenette mage.

"Yes, thank you so much Levy-san!" Wendy bowed and gave a little hop of joy.

Wendy shut off the Lacrima and smiled towards Gray but that smile dropped when she heard a crash to the ground. Natsu was hunched over, sweating and crying. He was clenching his stomach so tight his skin was going to rip off.

"Woah Natsu are you alright!?" Gray exclaimed as he ran towards his friend, Wendy already kneeling at a hunched over Natsu.

"It feels like my stomach is being cut open!" Natsu winced in pain and grabbed his sides. It came out of nowhere, one minute he feels normal and the next it's like he's dying. Something was definitely wrong, the pain felt so real and the weird part was the emotions that he felt couldn't have been his.

"What the hell happened, you were fine a minute ago!" Gray scrambled to help his friend up but was then pushed back when Natsu felt worse trying to stand.

"Natsu did you eat anything bad today?" Wendy remained calm, she was ready to use her magic if needed.

"No! Oh God this is too painful!" Natsu slammed his fist down and ripped dirt and grass from the ground. His body started to heat painfully, tears were falling down his face and bullets of sweat dripped onto his arms and knees.

"Wendy why aren't you trying to heal him!?" Gray started to yell but quickly recoil when he saw her flinch and start to shake. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled..."

"No, It's okay, but I can't heal something if I don't know the problem. He didn't eat anything bad and he clearly has no actual wounds." Wendy was starting to get frantic and thinking really hard made her brain clutter.

Natsu suddenly grabbed Gray's arm and clenched for dear life. Gray winced at the burning hot pain but allowed him to keep holding on.

"I-It's Lu..cy" Natsu managed a small sentence between sharp breathes. He had this weird feeling that he was somehow able to feel what she was feeling, if it wasn't for this pain he would be blushing Erza's hair color right about now.

"What do you mean it's Lucy? How is that possible?" Gray looked at his kneeling friend, Natsu looked about ready to pass out.

"I don-t know… I- just fe-el it. Bel-ieve me…Please." Natsu looked up at Gray, even with all the tears and sweat coming down his face, Gray could see the desperate, heartbroken look in his eyes. He didn't know how Natsu was able to feel Lucy's well-being but it didn't matter. He trusted his comrade's words and knew that Lucy was in pain and somehow Natsu was being punished with her.

"Gray, you should carry Natsu. We need to get going, if this is Lucy's well-being than she could be losing a lot of blood!" Wendy tried suppressing the shakiness in her body but it was hard to control when your best friend is most likely being tortured.

"Right, hop on Natsu." Gray knelt down to Natsu, his back facing his friend. Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders and hosted himself up. Gray quickly grabbed Natsu's legs and stood up. "Ready?" He looked back at his In-pain comrade.

"Aye…" Natsu kept his head off Gray's shoulders so he could try and catch any sort of scent of Lucy and maybe Alex, but with all the pain it broke his ability to focus.

"Alright, we would take it slow Natsu, but we need to keep moving, fast." Wendy was going to lead the group through the open plains to the dark forest, which their group obviously had an iffy feeling about. Natsu nodded and laid his head onto Gray's shoulder, trying to fight off the feeling of passing out.

* * *

Soon the trio found their way to the forest opening. Surprisingly there was a path, strange? Yes, or so they all thought. Even though the forest seemed like a bad idea, the trio brushed it off and headed in. Despite the dark look, it had a calm atmosphere, which gave them even more reason to stay alert.

Wendy had learned in the past that just because something seems one way, doesn't mean it's true. Being on team Natsu meant you had to be strong, brave and not afraid to dish out a few punches. However, Wendy tried not to resort to violence but sometimes it was inevitable. She was like the little sister in the group, still learning how to be stronger and be more like her older siblings, to except that sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to do the right thing.

Natsu of course, being the "leader" of Team Natsu was all about violence, _'punch first ask questions later'_ , That was his motto, and it seemed that everyone in the team agreed. Of course not all violence that was dished out was towards the bad guys. Gray and Natsu have had their fair share of fights, as-well but they never fought to the extreme, just a couple scarps and a broken bone or two.

Now Gray was different, he's the polar opposite of Natsu, Literally. He doesn't make fights but he does take the opportunity to carry one out when someone else threatens him. He's the big brother of the group, well to Lucy and Wendy that is, Natsu looks at him more as a Rival/Frenemy, but all in all he cares about his group family and will do anything to protect them that includes Natsu, even though he won't admit it, he clearly shows platonic love for his guild-mate.

The trio had made pretty good 3 mile distance into the woods, all seemed normal, nothing really out of the blue but in this case, that wasn't a good thing. They needed some kind of clue that Lucy and/or Alex was here. They wouldn't stop, not until Lucy was in their arms, preferably in Natsu's.

Speaking of the pink haired, fire dragon, Natsu's pain eventually stopped so he was no longer using Gray for assistance. Wendy begged him to go easy, they didn't know if Lucy could feel Natsu's emotions or if he hurt himself she would feel it. Maybe it was just a one-way street. Natsu promised to go slow and for once not make any irrational decisions.

Though it was hard keeping his emotions in line, he was starting to get frustrated that they hadn't found any sort of evidence that Lucy was even there. Before Natsu could let out his rage he heard horses coming towards them and the shout of his name.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled while she galloped up behind her friends. "Have you found anything yet?" No hellos were given. Erza looked completely in worry and exhaustion.

"No Erza, nothing. All we know is this guy took Lucy and used some sort of Magic Cancellation to keep her spirits from helping us and Cana from using her card magic." Gray spoke before Natsu could get a word in. Gray could tell Natsu was about to snap at Erza for being late and this wasn't the time for him to be an idiot.

"This man, we don't know his intentions but we do know that Lucy is in deadly danger." Jellal spoke as Erza tried catching her breath.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Natsu spurted out, lunging himself a little forward.

"The mission we were on; it was about the murder of two people. Both were celestial mages, well one of them. The one who didn't use magic was fascinated with Celestial wizards. Her favorite being Lucy, she studied Lucy like she was a different creature. She knew everything about the Heartfilia's down to Lucy's ancestors." Erza spoke as she tried recovering from the exhaustion she was feeling.

Wendy spoke up before Natsu could snap again. "What does that have to do with Lucy now though?"

This time Jellal waved Erza down, meaning he was going to explain while she rests. "It means that whoever has Lucy, killed those two people. He wanted Information about Lucy and once he got it he couldn't leave a trace and killed them." He paused a moment before he spoke again. "What I'm trying to say is, this guy is most likely going to kill Lucy once he's done getting what he wants. He doesn't want to just kill her, he want's something she has, we just don't know what that could be." Jellal finished and looked at Natsu, something that made him clench with fear.

Natsu was more than pissed off at this point. Someone was threatening to take something away from their Lucy, then even go as far as to take her own life. He wasn't going to wait for anyone anymore, he would do this on his own if he had to. "Like hell I'm going to let some psychotic asshole take away something from Lucy, especially her future. I made a promise and I swear on Igneel's life I will keep it!" Natsu took no time and darted down the path, this time trying to channel more from Lucy. He was mentally trying to ask her where she was.

"Natsu wait! It's dangerous alone!" Wendy yelled out as she watched the back of her older brother fade in the distance.

"Damnit, he needs to learn this isn't about him and Lucy's life is in danger!" Erza exclaimed. She was still tired but ready to chase and beat that poor boy.

"You guys haven't learned have you?" Gray spoke, still facing the other way.

"What do you mean?" Jellal replied, concerned but curious.

"That poor son of a bitch has a Dragon coming his way, I think Natsu is perfectly fine protecting Lucy. Of course we'll still follow, but we don't need to worry on a man who is determined to protect the very life he lives for. He'll be fine if he gets there first, and so will Lucy." Gray smiled to himself knowing that they had the strongest bond in the guild, if someone even looked at Lucy the wrong way, Natsu would give them a word or two and maybe throw a few punches.

Erza smiled and nodded. "You're right, Gray. She will be fine, but he could have others so we need to get there ourselves, quickly." She reached a hand down to her ice wizard comrade and he gladly took it and mounted the horse with her. Jellal reached to help Wendy up and she smiled and thanked him.

They group followed the steps that their fire wizard at left behind from his blazing feet. They all knew now was not the time to tell him what to do. So, they just followed and stayed quiet, maybe keeping a few feet in distance, the horses surely appreciated it.

* * *

Lucy's hot tears dripped down her small face and down her neck. Her body hurt like no other, blood seeped from deep wounds Alex had made, he made a move on her as well. She felt dirty and disgusting, something she never though she could of herself.

"Why…" She finally made out through her chapped, bruised lips. "What did I do…?" She looked up from her fallen bangs to make eye-contact with the man who just took her innocence and made her bleed from the inside out.

"Well at first it was to teach you a lesson, but, those screams you made, oh man, I didn't want to stop hearing them. So why not make them pleasurable and painful. Fun, right? You can deny it all you want, but your body clearly enjoyed it." Alex tightened his belt and took the bloody pocket knife from the chair back into his pocket. Lucy's bottoms laid at her feet. She didn't want to look down at the pure horror of what he did.

Lucy didn't say anything else, she just cried and closed her eyes, praying It was all a dream. Alex decided to take her innocence when she felt a jolt of anger run through her veins like fire and ended up head-butting him, it clearly pissed him off more.

Lucy fought furiously with Alex when he decided to make her 'his' but she had no power, she couldn't move her arms from all the pain her wrists were feeling. She tried kicking and giving another well-deserved head-butt but he caught her every time. She fell victim to this horrible man and all she wanted was for her friends and family to hold her and be there with her. She begged for Natsu over and over again to save her in a whisper that if he was there, only he could hear. Lucy wanted Natsu more than anyone else right now, but she had to wait.

* * *

Alex quietly left the blonde to her own thoughts and cry's. He was very satisfied with himself, he felt immense pleasure and he was going to celebrate with a good meal, but he had to go out and get a few things before he could eat. So, Alex grabbed his coat and a satchel and left his home to its crying walls.

What Alex wasn't expecting was to run into a certain pissed of wizard coming right his way. He narrowed his eyes at the Pink-haired boy as they made eye contact. Things were about to go ugly, however, Alex was smart, he knew how to trick Natsu into believing he wasn't the bad guy. It was going to take everything not for him to screw up.

"Oh, Hello! Aren't you the boy from before? That girl, what was her name? Lacey, Laki, Layla?" He grabbed his chin trying to 'remember' her name.

"Don't you even dare act like I don't know what you have done." Natsu stood up and lit a fire to his fists.

"What? I haven't done anything. I haven't seen that girl since you dragged her away." Alex defended himself even though its hard trying to suppress a smile of satisfaction.

"You took something away from her already, something not even I can give back. I can smell her blood and sweat all over your disgusting self." Natsu's veins were about to pop with anger, his skin started to move like lava again. Alex knew he was couldn't play it off anymore, he should have known Dragon Slayers have sensitive noses. They can smell the littlest things off other humans.

Alex wanted Natsu to go insane, he loved seeing people go blind with anger. So instead he told Natsu exactly what he did. "Well I guess the jig is up! I did take something away from Heartfilia, and I loved every damn minute of it. Her screaming was music to my ears, she pleaded for me to stop but that just made me do more. Every time I heard her say your name I made her bleed again and again." Alex smiled and clenched his stomach from laughing so hard.

Natsu was beyond shocked and angry, it was like he could feel every fiber in his body telling him to kill. Natsu swore he heard Igneel telling him to fight, and that's what he was going to do. In the blink of an eye Natsu's fiery fist impacted Alex's body. Throwing the psychotic man back a few feet.

"I will take your life! I will show no mercy to the likes of you!" and with that, the fight had begun.

"I would like to see you try Dragon boy!" Alex laughed again, so pleased at what he's done, took a girl's innocence and made her love beyond angry he couldn't stop smiling, he was truly insane.

Erza and the others had heard everything. Erza couldn't hold back the tears and Wendy had her face buried into Jellal's back, trying to quiet her sobs. Gray wanted to join the fight so much he was about ready to fly off the horse and kill a man, but this was Natsu's fight. His job is to find Lucy and make sure she's alright and bring her safely to Natsu.

Jellal on the other hand knew only one thing.

Death was inevitable.

* * *

 **|Bam. Chapter 10 is done. Obviously.**

 **So like, I don't like Rape so I didn't really want to get into detail about it. Forgive thy writer.**

 **Anyway, let's talk about TWD.**

 **Lmao end me.**

 **I was all like.**

 **Protect the Asian boi.**

 **And now I cri in a corner and chant revival alchemy.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always. You guys have been really nice and I do appreciate you all.**

 **K, byee!|**


	11. Chpt11: Good will come to those who wait

**|Hey hey hey~ I have risen from hell (school) I have had major tests lately so chapters are slow.**

 **Just a heads-up, this is only the beginning, it seems like I'm rushing to the end but I'm not, I have a little bit of a slice of life/adventures coming up later in the story. This is setting the foundation for upcoming chapters so bare with me, I'm still learning how to make everything interesting with detail so my writing styles sometimes change every so often, lol sorry.**

 **As always, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei! OC's belong to yours truly.**

 **And because I'm one of** _ **those**_ **people here's a few social medias-**

 **Snapchat- NatsuBagelz**

 **Instagram- pheebs_2.0 OR LucyHeartfilia_senpai.**

 **That's kind of it. Facebook is private, twitter I'm never on, nobody uses KIK anymore, Vine but we all know that's no more and or however you spell it is for fuckbois and 12yo/ girls showing "boobs" so no thank you. I swear I'm a nice person but I have big opinions :)**

 **Anyway enjoy and I love reviews so don't be afraid to leave one c:**

 **Chapter 11: Good will come to those who wait|**

* * *

Lucy trembled from the cold stones under her bare feet, being soaked in blood, sweat and tears finally caught up to her and now she swears not even Gray could handle this.

It had been only maybe half an hour to Lucy's guess, since Alex left. She calmed down a little bit so her mind wasn't cluttered but she still holds the nightmare in the front of her mind. Lucy told herself over and over that she won't have to bare this any longer, she could feel Natsu looking for her. Strange, she could really physically and mentally feel him close, maybe she was just in the wrong state of mind and her body was damaged and probably giving her mixed signals.

Lucy closed her eyes and let a final tear fall, she had no more left. She was dehydrated and crying was making it worse. So, she took a few deep breathes and thought of happy things, it was all she could do. "I can't…" Her breathing left her lungs sharp and fast, she was trying so hard to think of something else but her mind was refusing, like it was punishing her. Lucy's legs were giving out but If she let them her wounds would cut deeper from the weight.

Even though there were no tears, she cried.

* * *

Gray and Wendy had snuck past Natsu and Alex on one of the horses and made their way trailing from were Alex presumed to be hiding Lucy. It was hard, Alex hid his and Lucy's scent, therefore, Wendy couldn't pick a trail. It made Gray frustrated that they would have to take even more time in finding her but there was nothing he or Wendy could do but keep their eyes peeled.

* * *

Erza and Jellal took a different path, just in case Alex made any turns they didn't know about. She had given Gray one of their horses so she hoped on the back of Jellal's horse and told him to go easy as she was having trouble balancing from being so tired. Maybe it was the magic cancelling but her power seemed to drain. Was her magic honestly not capable of being at max in something so childish as a small ring of magic? It definitely didn't make her happy and maybe a little embarrassed that her other team mates seemed to have more magic energy and power than her.

Jellal on the other hand was blushing at the touch of his red headed companion holding on so tight around his stomach. He knew now was definitely not the time to be thinking like that but sometimes it can get distracting but, he had a new mission, he may not know Lucy very well but she was very important to Erza and Natsu and he owed them both more then he could ever give them but he also didn't want Lucy to get hurt either, she was strong during the magic games and she even saved crocus with the dragons and rescued her guild during Tartaros. That was extremely admirable and he couldn't let someone as strong and kind as her be taken away like that, and knowing how incredibly painful he knew Erza would feel loosing someone so close gave him more determination to find Lucy.

Erza felt a masculine hand grab her soft one, she looked up to find green eyes filled with trust and motivation look back at her. She couldn't hold the blush back, riding a horse double with a man she had strong feelings for was now looking at her with such a driven motivation and a trustworthy aroma that a voice in her head told her everything was going to be okay. It took her a minute to respond "W-hat is it?" She couldn't stop staring at Jellal, just looking at him made her have butterflies.

Jellal gave a small smile and let his eyes fall into a soft look. "I promise to bring her back to you, no matter what, promise." He gripped a little tighter at her warm hands. He also felt such a calm presence around Erza, she was strong and independent that it made him feel like for once he had someone to trust.

Erza couldn't hold back the smile that crept to her lips, she tried to hide it by burring her cheeks into his cloak's hood but Jellal saw the little smile and the small tinted blush rush to her cheeks, that gave him more hope than she knew.

Jellal let go of her hand even though he hated it and so did Erza but, he needed to focus on keeping his new promise, and this time he refused to break it. So, off they went, not realizing that they shouldn't have left Natsu all alone to the man who threatened to kill the one person Natsu was trying so desperately to keep safe.

* * *

Alex surprisingly got more hits in then Natsu and that really pissed Natsu off. He was so angry and disoriented, his mind was shutting down from all the pumped up rage so he couldn't see straight. Natsu took a deep breath, he had come this far to save his best friend, Lucy, that he wasn't going to allow himself to let her slip through his fingers again.

Natsu sent another wave of fire towards his cocky opponent who merely whipped It clean from sight. "You coward! Too scared to face my magic? I don't blame ya!" Natsu stood his ground in fighting stance.

Alex started to laugh insanely. "I'm a coward!? I'm not scared of your magic because mine over powers yours!" Alex gave Natsu the smile of satisfaction and insanity.

' _This man took something away from someone you care most about, don't allow this man to take her life as well.'_ Igneel's voice rang through Natsu's head like an amp, Loud and clear.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Igneel, Igneel!" A high pitched voice yelled towards the red fire dragon. Igneel turned to look at his adopted pinklette child._

" _What is it my son?" Igneel laid his head down for the boy to climb on which Natsu quickly obliged and used Igneel's teeth for support to climb, Igneel didn't mind it much. Natsu ran across his father's long snout and plopped himself right in front of Igneel's left eye. "Look what I found!" Natsu took the small bunny from under his arm, which Igneel noticed even before his son was in sight._

" _Where did you find that my son?" Igneel looked at the small, frightened bunny in Natsu's arms, it was only a few weeks old, not even fully grown._

" _I found him trapped in a small medal cage, he was squealing so I took him out or her… I don't know." Natsu turned the bunny over and looked down, there wasn't anything there. "Dad, what is this thing!?" Natsu turned the bunny back over to show his dad. "We're is the thing you pee out of!?" Natsu couldn't help the tears that threatened his eyes, he surely thought someone had cut it off._

 _Igneel laughed and smiled up at the boy. "Son, that's a girl. They don't have what you call 'pee thing'." Natsu was confused and curious, he looked at the bunnies face and studied it._

" _So…Girl's don't pee?" Natsu looked up from the bunny to find his dad laughing with tears in his eyes. "H-hey! Why are you laughing!" he pouted and hugged the bunny close to him, it was the softest thing he had ever felt and didn't want to let go._

" _Girls pee, they just don't have one of those. There's no need to worry." Igneel patted Natsu's head with a single talon to indicate it was alright._

" _Can I keep her then? She might be lost and need a home." Natsu looked up at his father and gave a begging look. "Please..?"_

 _Igneel starred at his son and then at the bunny. He took a deep breath, "No, I'm sorry but she does have a home. She was taken from it so why not instead of keep her, you help her find her family and loved ones?" Igneel knew this was a sensitive subject that he would eventually talk to his son about but right now he wanted to see how his son would handle the responsibly for another one's life._

 _Natsu pouted at first but understand that family is important and it isn't right to take that away from her. "Yeah okay I guess." Natsu slid off the side of his father's snout and ran back the way he came to seek out his new friend's home. "I'll find your family, I promise!" Natsu smiled down at the bunny who just twitched her nose and shook with fear._

 _Natsu was wondering the forest looking for his friend's family, digging through bushes, looking in holes in the ground. It was an understatement to say he got a little messy. Just when Natsu was about to look into a tree stump a fox jumped at him before he could look. It must have been the foxes home because he wasn't happy._

 _Natsu had stumbled from the shock and fell on his butt which would later be sore. "Sorry! I didn't know this was your home!" Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his neck. All of a sudden the bunny started going crazy and trying to squirm away from Natsu. "Hey stop! If you keep doing that I'll drop you!" Natsu frantically tried holding the bunny still but the fox crept closer and snarled at the boy and his bunny._

 _Natsu knew what was happening, his bunny friend was telling him this was danger. He quickly got up but not fast enough, instead he got bit in the leg so hard it drew blood. He kicked at the fox, careful not to hurt him to bad but enough to make him let go. "That hurts!" Natsu kicked again this time a little harder but the bunny freaked and fell out of his arms. The fox then let go and charged at the bunny who fell a little too hard to the ground._

 _The fox pounced but again bit down on human flesh. Natsu had jumped on top of the bunny, shielding her from the deadly creature. "Go away! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Natsu buried his face down before the bunny while the fox nipped and scratched at his hands to move._

 _The fox eventually gave up and ran back to his cave but still kept a close eye on the two. Natsu took the chance and grabbed the bunny and ran off, he really needed to get this girl home to her family. Instead of her freaking out she laid calmly in Natsu's arms, she must have been happy he was there to protect her. "See, I won't hurt you! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!" Natsu smiled down at the bunny even though he knew she couldn't respond in any kind._

 _It had been a few hours and Natsu had made his way back home, bloody and sweaty from his adventure. He had found the family of bunnies cooped up in a prickly bush so now he had thorns imbedded in his arms and legs._

 _Igneel looked up at his tired son and smiled. It was clear Natsu went to great lengths to give the bunny back. "How did it go son?" Igneel turned his head to face his beat up child._

" _A stupid fox tried to eat bunny, I protected her though! I even returned her safety to her family!" Natsu smiled brightly even though he was covered in bruises, stains, and cuts._

 _Igneel smiled at his little trouble maker knowing that his boy was going to grow up to be a good person, he just had to direct his son in the right directions "You're really brave, I'm proud." Igneel gave a toothy grin in approval towards his son who returned the gesture with an even bigger grin. "I do however, need to talk to you." Igneel's face fell to a lighter smile and kind eyes._

 _Natsu didn't know what this was about but he was intrigued. "Yeah Dad?" He replied._

 _Igneel laid his head down and tapped the ground next to him to gestured for Natsu to sit, Natsu quickly obliged and sat crisscrossed in front of his Dragon Dad. "Natsu, you have a very kind, protective side as well as a rebellious one." Natsu couldn't help but smile at his Dad's compliments. "You must remember to keep that protective side though." Igneel's face fell from kindness to seriousness._

 _Natsu started to get a little worried and confused but, he sat still and listened to what his Dad had to say. "One day someone may try to take someone or something precious from you, keep the protectiveness you have now and build your confidence and strength. One day you may have to use those abilities to the fullest and I want you to be prepared and keep those you love and care about close to you." Igneel looked down at his overwhelmed son, he felt kind of bad for springing this on him but it had to be done._

 _Natsu wasn't overwhelmed, just confused. "Dad, anyone would be stupid to think they could take down the great Igneel but, I promise to protect you!" he gave Igneel his biggest, toothiest grin his small mouth could possibly make. Igneel was sort of shocked at his son's response but couldn't hold back his own smile. He laughed and nuzzled his child while Natsu hugged his Dad's big, scaly, red snout._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

* * *

Natsu now knew what his father meant. He had to do whatever it took to protect those he loved and cared about. If he didn't, they would be ripped from him and that wasn't okay, he wouldn't let some perverted asshole take away the most precious person in his life.

Alex noticed the look in his opponent's eyes, they were filled with anger and determination. This fight may end up out of control if he lets this pink-haired dragon boy think he can beat the Great Alex. So, he rushed towards Natsu faster than a blink of an eye and gave Natsu a powerful punch to the face. Or so he though.

Natsu had acted quickly and caught Alex's hand before it reached impact, his scarf flailed around his neck from the gust of wind that came with the attack. Natsu had enough, with the thought of what Lucy went through, the words of his late Father and now this bastard trying to square up really pushed him over the edge. "Your first mistake was taking the lives of innocent people, then even putting the thought of hurting **my** Lucy in danger. You won't live to talk about it, I promise you that and I never break those promises." Natsu glared with a fire in his eyes at his now scared opponent.

Alex was in shock; his attack was blocked by Natsu's mere fist. ' _This couldn't be; Dragon boy isn't affected by Cancelling Magic!?'_ Alex's thoughts ran through his head over and over. He knew some magic had devolved over the years to the point that his ancient magic couldn't work but it never said Dragon Slayers could withstand it.

This would have been the time for Natsu to give off his cocky smile but the thought that Lucy could still be in danger wouldn't leave his mind. He was worried sick about her and he just wanted this fight over so she could be safe… in his arms.

* * *

Gray and Wendy had been riding for hours, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Ugh damn it!" Gray let out a loud yell and moan from frustration.

Wendy flinched at his sudden outburst but eased back to comfort her older brother. "I know it's frustrating Gray but-" She was cut off by her annoyed brother again.

"but what? Maybe Lucy isn't being tortured right now but like you said she could be bleeding to death!" Gray turned to look at Wendy who had tears in her eyes, he had to stop snapping at the poor girl but it was difficult. "I'm sorry… I keep snapping…" Gray lowered his head and gave a small smile to his little sister.

Wendy gave one back and whipped a threatening tear before it fell. "No, I understand. I'm worried too, we do need to keep looking but I'm not sure where…" Just as Wendy finished that sentence she heard a faint voice come from underground. "What was that!?" Her eyes grew large and she nearly flew off that horse while it was still walking.

Shocked Gray pulled on the reins to stop his horse from moving, "What is it!?" He slid off the side of his mount and tied it to a nearby broken tree.

Wendy pressed her ear to the ground and put a concentrating look on her face. "I hear someone. They're calling out a name." Wendy closed her eyes and took in a small breath. Her eyes shot open and she stared at Gray with a shocked look.

Gray took a small step forward. "What!?" His eyes widened and he waited for Wendy's answer. "It's a women's voice! It must be Lucy, there's no way it could be anyone else!" Wendy smiled so brightly and allowed her tears to flow like waterfalls. Gray nearly collapsed with relief but there was still the matter of finding an entrance. "We need to find an opening. Look everywhere!" Wendy nodded and ran forward and tried desperately to feel a sucking in breeze. Gray followed doing the same.

Suddenly Wendy shouted towards Gray to come quick. "Gray! I found it! Hurry!" Wendy pulled at the fake grass and small pebbles and threw them to the side, underneath all the grass was a wooden door. Gray gave Wendy a small smile and she gave one back but they weren't quick to celebrate, she wasn't safe yet.

Gray used his ice-maker magic to freeze the lock to the point it shattered, he quickly opened the door and jumped in, he didn't know what they were going into but he wanted to go first just in case.

The two quietly made their way down the dark, stone hallway till they reached a center room. It was round with only a small table in the middle and a few curved benches on each curve of the wall. After looking around a bit in the small area they came to a fork in the road. There were two paths.

Gray really didn't want to split up but it might be the only way, he knew Wendy was way stronger then she looked but he still worried that there could be other people down here. "We have to split up… Are you going to be okay or would you feel more comfortable sticking together?" Gray asked while looking down at his slightly frightened comrade.

Wendy took a small breath and put on a stern face. "We have to find Lucy so I'll be okay." She looked up at her worried brother and gave a warming smile. He closed his eyes and gave a long sign. "Alright, just please be safe." Wendy nodded in response and took off in the other directions, she still couldn't pick up a scent but hopefully that would change once she got closer.

Gray had taken the left path, it was the same as they first walked in, cold, dark and made of nothing but stone. "Probably to keep from people hearing his victims screams." He scoffed and made a look of disgust. He continued on, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious such as booby-traps. His guard was on high alert and he was moving rather quickly but stopped in his tracks when he came to the only door that the hallway led to.

Gray stopped and stared, gulping from the anxiety that was building up. He was afraid for what he might see… he slowly opened the door, careful to make sure it didn't squeak but once he turned his head around the door what he saw next he wasn't prepared for, he was about to pass out from the sheer horror of what his eyes laid upon, those same eyes filled with tears and streamed down his face at a rapid pace.

It was Lucy.

Gray took a few steps forward as he looked at his adopted sister covered in blood, sweat, tears and… semen, he didn't even want to think of why there was any one that on her but it was crystal clear what had happened.

She looked to be asleep so he was careful not to startle her and get her wild up. He couldn't control the shaking that his body was producing from what was laid before him.

"Lucy…?" He called out in a small, shaky whisper.

No answer.

He tried again. "Lucy...?"

Still nothing.

Gray's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, thinking the worst he charged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. What he wasn't expecting was a foot to the stomach.

Lucy had waited, calmly and patiently for what she thought was Alex to approach her. So with all her force she lifted herself up from her wrists that cause unbelievable pain and kicked as hard as she could into "Alex's" stomach.

When she looked up to see a black-haired man crouching before her, her eyes grew wide with shock. It was Gray. She had just kicked Gray in the stomach. "Oh my god! Gray! I'm sorry I thought- I though!" Tears ran down her face again as she tried getting a good look at his face.

Gray clenched his stomach but got up fast, the tears in her eyes broke his fallen heart. He wasted no time and cut her down with his ice-magic. Before she fell to her knees he caught her from under her arms and lifted her onto his back.

Lucy wailed and her breaths became rapid, finally someone had come to rescue her. She hugged Gray for comfort as he picked her up and whispered. "I'll take you to Natsu I promise." Gray turned on his heels and headed out of the dark room.

"Thank you…" Lucy finally breathed out in a low whisper.

Gray didn't say anything back, just gave a small nod. He couldn't find any words. When he saw Lucy the way she was he felt his stomach crawl up is throat. He swore he though she looked dead and now he was still a bit shaken up.

After taking a few calming breathes he turned his attention to a different topic. Gray knew he had to find Wendy, and quick. Lucy looked pale and weak and it was starting to rile him up again. _'She must have and still is losing a lot of blood'_ Gray thought to himself.

Lucy opened her eyes slightly before speaking in a hoarse voice. "Where's Wendy…?" Gray tightened his grip from under Lucy's knees, he didn't know what kind of danger he put Wendy through and another panic mode took over. "She went in the opposite direction, we had to split to find you." He started to pick up his pace and make his way into the large, circler room from before.

Lucy's eyes snapped back in realization once they reached the middle hall. "Gray!" She snapped her head away from his shoulders and while he turned and looked at her. "What!?" He stopped mid tracks from her sudden outburst. "He has my spirits! I need to find them, Please Gray!" Her grip tightened on his shoulders and he felt her body tense and then start to shake.

Gray turned his attention to the other hallway that Wendy went down. "I bet Wendy will find them." He gave Lucy a reassuring smile and she was able to breathe again. What Gray carelessly forgot was about his other comrades who he was supposed to alert once Lucy was found. With that thought buried deep in his mind, he lifted Lucy a little higher and ran down the dark hallway that hopefully lead to their friends.

Lucy on the other hand was thinking about her pink-haired partner who she desperately wanted to see. Don't get her wrong, she was so overjoyed to see Gray, she loved him so much and was glad he came along to help find her but… She couldn't help that feeling that she wished it was Natsu who saved her from this hellhole. She signed from exhaustion and laid her head on Gray's shoulder and closed her eyes again, she was becoming a little dizzy from the bouncing while her comrade carried her and ran.

Lucy's hair fell over her eyes and slid onto Gray's shoulder as she slowly fell into a light slumber. That didn't go unnoticed by Gray, at first he thought she was passing out but slowly came to realization that her breathing became normal and there was just a little slight snore that was barely noticeable unless you really listened.

He took another calming breath and carried on, he had been taking deep breaths a lot lately, his anxiety level had risen to a new level. He had to stay calm and collected so he could protect his family just like Natsu was. Gray would never in a million years admit that he admired Natsu's strength and courage because he would never hear the end of it but it was true.

Gray finally made it down almost an exact replica of the last hallway, there was even just one door there. He reached his hand out and pushed the already opened door to see what was inside. He was right, Wendy was with one of Lucy's spirits, Virgo.

Wendy looked up and smiled brightly as she ran over to Gray and Lucy, Virgo following closely behind. "Lu-" Gray quickly pulled his hand up to his mouth in a shushing motion. Wendy gave an apologetic bow but kept rushing forward.

Gray kneeled and allowed Wendy to examine their friend. Virgo placed a hand on Lucy's back and looked at her with the look of sorrow and apologies but a smile of a thank you. Wendy and Gray didn't know what happened but they would find out once Lucy was up to talking about it.

Virgo disappeared into the spirit world while Wendy clipped Lucy's keys back onto her waist. After doing so Wendy placed her small hands around Lucy's arms and looked at her deep wounds. "We need to get her to Fair Tail, there's nothing much I can do right now but reduce the pain she is feeling." Wendy stood as well as Gray and gave each other the look of understanding and headed out of the dark, underground layer.

They weren't going to waste time snooping when they had to get home back to the family. Wendy was contacting Erza and Jellal while Gray was going to send a message to Natsu through ice. Now wasn't the time for Lucy and Natsu to have a reunion when she was practically dying.

There wasn't room for all three on the horse so Lucy and Wendy shared. Gray was going to follow behind at a run. Yes, it was a long trip but there was no other way, Gray signed in annoyance but walked a little closer to where Natsu should be and stuck out his hand. He shot ice that went faster than an arrow straight towards his comrade, hoping to Mavis he would receive it.

Gray turned and walked back to the girls and gave Wendy a nod to indicate he was ready. "Don't let her fall okay, we'll have to keep it slow. If the horse moves to much it will most likely rupture something and cause her to bleed again." Wendy proclaimed before she gathered the rains in her hand.

Gray looked down and then up again. "Here wait." He took of his white jacket and placed it around both the girls to keep them warm. They had a snowy mountain ahead of them and it's the last thing Lucy should be going through at her condition but there was no way around it.

After a quick check to make sure everything was set, the trio started their journey to only be stop from the yelling that was coming closer at a rapid speed. Wendy couldn't help but smile when she turned around, while Gray covered his face with his hands as if he was ashamed for what was coming their way.

* * *

 **|soooo pretty long chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Meh I tried.**

 **So it's Halloween and I want all of you to be careful of these stupid ass clowns doing a "purge" thing, like wtf? Anyway just in case be careful Sunday and Monday night.**

 **Leave a review for suggestions and opinions I love hearing them.**

 **I'm lazy so idk when the next chapter will be…Lmao sorry.**

 **Okay,**

 **Bye.|**


	12. Chapter 12: Tears

**|You guys are truly amazing, thank you for still reading my story, it really does mean a lot.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-Mashima and OC's are mine c:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Tears|**

* * *

Erza and Jellal came charging towards their comrades at rapid speed. Once Wendy had contacted Erza she grabbed the rein's from Jellal and turned that horse a quick 360, giving the poor animal a hard kick to the side to make him go faster. The horse quickly obliged and nearly leap from where they were standing, charging in the direction Wendy had given them. Jellal was still in a little bit of a shock from the sudden outburst but he did hear what Wendy had said so he knew why Erza was wanting to get to their comrades as quick as possible.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled. Gray quickly removed his hands from his face and placed a figure over his mouth indicating she needed to be quiet. Erza shut her mouth and hopped off her horse, running towards Lucy and Wendy. "Is she okay!?" She quickly looked up at Lucy's resting face, there was blood, and tear stains but other than that, she had all her face parts.

Jellal touched Erza's shoulder in comfort, Erza calmed down and realized Lucy was alive. However, everyone there knew it didn't mean she was out of the woods yet. Even though Wendy had gotten a little control over her wounds, she would need Porlyusica for the rest.

Gray decided now was the time to leave. "You can breathe once we know she's okay, for now we need to stop standing around making small talk." Gray grabbed the bridle of Wendy's horse and lead it forward. The horse took a few steps and then Wendy took control and directed the horse in which they needed to go.

* * *

Erza was zooning in and out of concentration. Every time her eyes glanced over at her fallen comrade she couldn't help but think of what happened to her. It stung like a thousand bees seeing Lucy so broken and fragile. Tears threatened her already swollen eyes, she felt weak, and tired. Erza could slowly feel herself losing consciousness.

She tried to shake off this sick feeling but it kept coming back. Once she started seeing stars and her vision became blurry she pulled the horse to a complete stop and Jellal ended up falling over top of Erza which caused her to fall onto the horse's neck.

Jellal quickly sat up and pulled Erza with him. "Are you alright!?" Jellal looked over her shoulder and saw the pale look on her face. He got off the horse and grabbed her arm and looked up into her clouded, hazy eyes.

Erza snapped back to reality and looked down to find a set of worried eyes. She placed a hand on her sweaty forehead and closed her heavy eyes. "Do you mind taking the reins? I don't feel so good." She started to sway so Jellal pulled her down into his arms. Once she was standing on her feet she put most of her weight into Jellal's arms as she could barely hold herself up. It was like her magic was draining without even using any.

Erza of course didn't say anything, because she wasn't about to complain about being a little tired when her friend was over there dying as she was feeling a little sick.

Jellal didn't seem to mind the fact Erza was leaning onto him for support but of course it wasn't like her at all to need help. "Hold onto the horse while I get on, I'll pull you up afterwards, okay?" Before Erza could answer, he already placed her against the horse's neck while he climbed on top. After settling himself he grabbed her arm with both hands. "On the count of three, try and pull yourself up." Erza nodded and took hold of her comrades arm and the back of the leather saddle. "One, two, three!" with all her might she tried the best she could to lift herself up while Jellal used all his strength to pull her up despite the awkward position.

Fortunately, they were able to get her settled behind Jellal. Erza leaned against his back and shut her eyes. Jellal got goosebumps from the sudden warmth washing over his back, it felt nice. He could smell the scent strawberries and lavender an odd mix but is was surprisingly comforting. After realizing his thoughts, a look of _'what the hell is wrong with you'_ plastered upon his face and a slight blush rushed to his cheeks. Jellal quickly pulled his cloak closer to his face to hide the guilty look that was stained on his flushed features.

Erza didn't notice as she was already in a deep sleep from exhaustion. The cancelling magic was getting to her and she hadn't slept well the night before. After finding the notebook she couldn't stop making theories about what had happened which kept her mind from allowing her body to rest. She well regrets it now, but there's no turning back time she just has to stay strong for her friends.

The group made their way to the mountains, every now and again making sure Lucy was still breathing. At one point Jellal had given her his cloak for warmth as the temperature was dropping at an alarming rate. Erza was still in a light slumber and Gray was still walking next to Wendy. He was getting tired but he wasn't going to stop until they were back home.

After a while, they had finally reached the mountain road. Each and every person there was absolutely terrified if this was a bad idea, there was another route, however, it would take hours longer and they just didn't have the time. They weren't necessarily worried about themselves but just their hurt comrade, and how dangerously close she is to dying.

Gray looked back at his other comrades and gave them the look of destress and a hint of worry. Jellal gave him a reassuring smile, letting Gray know that they would be fine.

Gray didn't know Jellal very well but he had this gut feeling of trusting him so he did. He nodded at Jellal and turned back around giving Wendy a nod of approval. Wendy gave one back and smiled, she took the reins in her hand and looked back at Lucy to make sure she was secure. Seeing that she was, Wendy gave the horse a small kick and walked off into the snowy road, leading further and further upward.

* * *

Natsu fell to one knee and gave a large breath out of exhaustion. Alex was a tough opponent; he wasn't going to lie. That being said, Natsu was filled with anger and determination. All he knew was this asshole kidnapped and tried to kill Lucy, he wasn't going to allow this bastard to get away, not by a long shot.

Natsu put one hand on his knee and lifted himself up while whipping his mouth with his other. "I won't let you get away; I'll make you pay for what you did!" He lunged toward his cocky opponent with his fist blazed and his heart racing.

Alex was expecting a lunge so he put up his hands and blasted a defense shield in front himself, shielding Natsu's attack. However, what he wasn't expecting was Natsu to dodge the defense and plant a Fire kick to his back. Alex lost his balance and fell onto one of his knees. Before he could get back up Natsu had kicked him again but this time in the ribs.

You could hear bones break as Natsu's boot hit Alex's ribs at a rapid speed and force, with the fire it felt like Hell was seeping through his skin. Alex fell to both his knees and grabbed his side, wincing in pain, he tried to stand again but was shoved back down by a hand that started to burn his coat away.

"You think because you have me on my knees that you have the upper hand?" Just as he finished his sentence he went for an upper-cut to Natus' face but was blocked with another burning hand. This time Alex yanked his back from the scorching heat that his opponent produced.

"I know better than that." Natsu tugged hard at his enemy's clothes and threw Alex to the ground with a sharp, angered look upon his face.

"You stupid little sh- " Before Alex could finish his insult Natsu laid another punch to his face and again.

Natsu's eyes burned through Alex like a thousand volcanoes, full of anger and pain. It was clear that Natsu blamed himself for allowing Lucy to run off like that, but it wasn't his fault for someone else being sick in the head. Even though the way the circumstances came about, at least a bad man would be stopped. Or so he thought.

"I guess I was too cocky Natsu Dragneel. It seems you're stronger than expected." Alex vanished from Natsu's grip, leaving him to catch his own fall.

Natsu stood up tall and balled his hands into fists. "Where the hell did you go!?" Natsu turned in all directions to find a scented trail but there wasn't any.

"We will meet again someday Dragneel. This time I'll be ready to end your sorry life, but not before I take that precious Lucy Heartfilia right from your eyes. Your last sight to hold will be the life seeping from her eyes." With that and a small laugh Alex vanished from the forest, leaving a small linger of cancelling magic behind.

Natsu stood there in anger over the threat that was left ringing through his ears, he lowered his head and stared at his dirty boots. Natsu flinched from a wet drop touching his hand, the first thought was rain but he soon realized it was his own tears flowing like waterfalls from his now puffy eyes.

Reality struck Natsu faster than Laxus' lightning. Falling to his knees, Natsu covered his eyes and wept for his beloved friend. "Why did this happen…?" He curled his hands again and punched the ground, breaking the earth itself from all of the pent up anger. "Why!?" He yelled out to no one in particular.

"Natsu…" Happy walked up to his father with his own tears filling his eyes. Happy had been watching in the distance, too afraid to interrupt and join the fight. He walked up to Natsu and placed a paw on his back.

Natsu clenched his teeth and turned to look at his little buddy. He tried to speak but couldn't, so instead he grabbed Happy and hugged him with all he could. With this action, Happy knew Natsu blamed himself, but now wasn't the time to talk about it. It was Happy's turn to bring Natsu home, to Lucy.

* * *

The trip back to magnolia was a long one, but the group made it back. A few mishaps with the mountains but everyone made it out okay. Erza was walking on her own feet now, saying she needed to stretch her legs. Gray was now riding with Lucy who was still out. Wendy was riding with Jellal as she grew tired and needed some rest.

Speaking of Lucy, she wasn't doing much better. They had tried to pick up the speed but the bouncing made it worse, so slow and steady was the only way to go even if they were on the clock. She had said a few things while unconscious but those words struck fear into everyone, the things she said must have happened to her while she was down there.

Every time she said something, Gray thought back on when he entered the dark room and found Lucy cold, wet and bloody. It took all he had to keep the tears back and the sudden urge for revenge. He was praying to Mavis that Natsu had taken care of the bastard that did this but something didn't feel right, like something had gone wrong but he just couldn't think of what it could be.

Before Gray could think anymore Erza shouted out to the group. "We're here! Hurry and get her inside!" While saying that she fell a little forward from exhaustion but caught herself.

Jellal looked at Erza with a worried face but she simply lifted her hand in defense, showing she was fine, just a little tired. Even though he didn't believe her, this wasn't time to pry. Jellal quickly woke Wendy up and told her what was happening.

After so Jellal jumped off his horse and reached up, helping Lucy down. She didn't even stir, that wasn't a good sign. "Hey, Lucy!?" He looked up towards Gray with a worried look. Gray responded quickly and took her from Jellal's arms, running into the guild as fast as he could. "She needs help!" He shouted.

Everyone in the guild turned to see Gray holding the almost lifeless body of their beloved friend. Levy screamed in horror once her eyes laid upon friends' state of health. Makarov and Porlyusica ran towards Gray, directing him to the infirmary, Erza, Jellal and Wendy following closely behind.

But before they even make it to the back room the guild doors flew open to reveal their Pink-haired Dragon slayer. Gray turned to face Natsu while still holding Lucy, he quickly regretted that decision as the face of concern turned to a blank, horrified stare.

"Lucy…?"

* * *

 **|O.M.G, It took two God damn months for this small chapter!? I know I'm shit.**

 **I'm seriously so sorry but I have had trouble with all this lately and with school and I have a social life again. Hard to believe? same.**

 **Anyway, 12** **th** **chapter, This was supposed to be a one-shot but I started having fun and turned it into something else. Thank you guys so much for still reading, I know it's rocky at the beginning but I hope it's getting better.**

 **Cya next time!|**


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy

**|I'm back. I think I get in a writing mood once every blue moon. Apologies, but I don't want to promise a deadline if I have a 21% chance of actually keeping that promise.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-Mashima!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: Lucy|**

* * *

The guild couldn't help but stare at the scene that was unravelling rather quickly before their eyes. Natsu had burst into the guild just seconds after Gray did. He was flushed and out of breath, Natsu must have been running hours or so because of all the sweat that was pouring off his skin and the shakiness of his knees that looked about ready to lock up.

Natsu couldn't feel anything, it's like all his senses just disappeared once he saw Lucy's condition. After a few seconds of not being able to breathe, Natsu lunged forward and grabbed her from his guild mate's arms, Gray didn't argue and helped Lucy into Natsu's warm embrace but he still knew now wasn't the time for a reunion.

"She needs medical care now, you can hug and cry later." Gray was stern with his words, more so than usual.

Natsu looked up from the girl that laid in his arms towards the man who rescued her. Natsu didn't know why but he suddenly felt a little jealously from knowing this. He suddenly felt ashamed for the thoughts that projected through his head, this wasn't the time nor the place to be jealous over something petty like that. The only thing that matters is that Lucy was here with him and the guild.

"Right." Natsu finally spoke but it came off in a hoarse voice that was in the range of a whisper, Gray could barely hear what he had said so he didn't think much of it, Natsu charged off to the Infirmary, careful not to run into anything or trip, dropping his hurt partner.

Once inside the infirmary, Natsu hurried over to the nearest bed and carefully laid Lucy down onto the white sheets.

Porlyusica rushed through the crowded doorway, bumping a few shoulders along the way. She needed to inspect Lucy right away to know what exactly she needs to care for first.

After inspecting the exterior of Lucy, Porlyusica looked up towards Natsu who hadn't taken his eyes away from Lucy's closed ones to the guild's master, Makarov who had a worried, concerned look upon his worn face. Porlyusica closed her eyes and exhaled a sharp breath.

"Everyone except Wendy needs to leave this room at once." Those who were in the room looked up towards the old women who had refused to look anyone in the eyes, realized that the situation is way worse than what they anticipated.

Jellal nodded and turned to walk out of the room, Erza, Makarov, Happy and Gray turning to follow until Natsu slammed his hand down onto the side table, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks and turn towards the ruckus that was about to unveil.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted towards the pink-haired punk. "You listen to Porlyusica at once and leave this room!" but all he got in return was a pair of eyes that could kill looking straight back at him. Makarov wasn't scared but he knew that Natsu wasn't going to go quietly, but even if he had to drag him out he would do so.

Natsu gritted his teeth, you could just hear the anger in that small gesture. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving." This time instead of saying it towards The Master he directed it towards Porlyusica, earning him a low growl from Makarov.

"Boy I won't tell you again!" Makarov shouted, this time taking a few steps forward, ready to drag the poor boy right out of the room by his ear like a mom dragging a little brat from a grocery store.

"Enough!" Both Natsu and Makarov stopped and turned their heads towards a furious, little Wendy. "We need to save Lucy's life and we can't do that if everyone is in here!" Natsu was about to speak but was cut off by the small Dragon Slayer. "Don't argue with me Natsu, the minute we're done you can come back in, understand?"

Natsu bit back his words this time knowing that Wendy was sensitive towards hateful and mean comments. He hated to admit it but he knew he needed to leave the room in order for Lucy to get back to being healthy.

Wendy stood in front of Natsu and placed her soft hand onto his rough one. "I promise the minute we're done you can come back in and stay as long as you want… okay?" Wendy looked up into Natsu's narrowed eyes, she needed Natsu to believe that she will do whatever it takes to save Lucy. She needed him to trust her.

"Please, Natsu..." she pleaded.

Natsu bawled his fists and closed his eyes before taking in a sharp breath. "The minute you're done, tell me." He opened his eyes to find Wendy on the brink of tears and smile plastered on her face. She gave a small nod and let go of Natsu's hand and moved onto Lucy's cold, pale ones.

Before Natsu left the room he walked closer towards Lucy and placed his hand onto her forehead and whispered ever so slightly into her ear. "You'll be okay, I promise." Natsu moved his hand away from her now warm forehead and walked towards the door leading into the patiently awaiting guild-hall but not before sending one last glance in her direction before exiting. He closed the door and sat down right in front of it.

He was like a guard dog on patrol.

* * *

"What is it child?" Porlyusica asked before she started unbuttoning Lucy's shirt.

"She smells… different…" Wendy let out. She wasn't even able to look up from Lucy's hand she was holding.

Porlyusica stopped in her tracks and starred, wide-eyed at the small girl. "Are you telling me this isn't the real Lucy!?" She snatched her hands away from the unconscious blonde who's breathing was rapid at this point, meaning her body was starting to act up due to the broken state her body was dealing with.

Wendy pulled her hands away and shook them in front of her body. "No, no! It's the real Lucy, she just has an over whelming scent coming off her, like a coating." Wendy started to bite and chew her lip from the nervousness she started to have.

"It's probably just the scent of where she was being held. The man must have had to carry her, because we all know she didn't go calmly, judging from the bruised knuckles and lack of magic power." Porlyusica continued to unbutton Lucy's top so she could tend to Lucy's wounds.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Even though that was the most likely reason, it didn't sit well with Wendy. It just seemed too strong for just being carried, or sitting in a room for only a day but for now, she needed to focus on healing Lucy and making sure she is breathing properly.

Porlyusica could see the worry behind Wendy's eyes but she wasn't going to make anything of it right now. "Okay, let's begin, make sure you watch her pulse, alright? If it starts to slow or get to quick, take immediate action."

Wendy nodded and placed a small hand to Lucy's wrist and one onto her stomach to start the healing process. "You'll be okay." Wendy whispered to Lucy.

* * *

Gray walked over and sat next to Natsu, he wasn't going to ask questions right now, he was simply being there for a friend. He cupped his hands and lowered his head, thinking that they were going to sit in silence and wait.

"He got away." Natsu spoked in a stone-cold voice with no emotion.

Gray's eyes shot opened and he jerked his head up and looked at Natsu with the most disturbed face. "What did you just say!?" He quickly got to his knees and grabbed Natsu by the scarf and yanked him upward.

"I said he got away." Natsu didn't make eye contact, he was clearly ashamed and angry at the situation.

"What the hell- you mean to tell me- How!?" Gray shouted, this time catching the attention of Erza and Jellal who made their way toward the duo.

"What's going on Gray, Natsu!?" Erza spoke.

Jellal narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms with a suspicious look on his face.

Gray snarled and threw Natsu back against the wall. "Apparently this dumbass let Alex go."

Erza was about to speak before Natsu punch Gray dead in the face as hard as he could, the loud slamming sound caused the whole guild to stop what they were doing and look towards the two boys who seemed to be starting a fight.

"You think I _**let**_ that guy go!?" Natsu stood to his feet, now towering over Gray.

"You think I would let someone like him get away after knowing what the hell he did to Lucy!? You honestly think I would _**allow**_ that!?" Natsu gripped his hands into tight fists, so tight in fact that his knuckles were turning as white as snow.

Gray quickly reacted and jumped up onto his own feet and grabbed Natsu again by the scarf. "Then how the hell did he get away, huh!? He should be buried Six feet under by now!"

Jellal quickly stepped in and broke the two apart by grabbing them by the hair. Something Erza would have done. "This is not the time to be fighting you inconsiderate brats! Lucy is in there fighting for her life and you two are fighting now of all times!?" Both Natsu and Gray let go of each other and looked up at Jellal who looked more than a little angry.

Natsu scoffed and pushed himself free, scratching his now throbbing head and fixing his mangled scarf. While Gray brushed off the dirt from his pants. Both gave a deviled look towards each other before Erza came in and gave them both a death glare that sent shivers down their whole bodies. They were quick to recoil after that.

Natsu was the first to begin speaking. "Look, I didn't mean for him to get away, it all happened so fast I didn't know what the hell happened…" He looked down at his feet in an embarrassed, shy manner.

Erza allowed herself to speak before anyone else. "It wasn't your fault Natsu, It's clear as day you're blaming yourself but we can all guarantee you gave him hell before he whimpered back to his little safe space. Yes, I'm disappointed that he got away, well more like I'm furious, but the fate that has happened can't be helped. So right now you need to stop feeling guilty and keep your thoughts out to Lucy as she needs it more than ever. Okay?" She spoke so softly that Jellal couldn't help but give a small smile from her much appreciated words.

"One day I will take that bastard down, he's number one on my hit list. If any of you dare try and take him down before me I swear I'll substitute you in exchange. He took something precious from me and from Lucy, something that she can never get back and something I could never give back to her. No matter what it takes, I made a promise to protect her future and I have already failed once but it won't happen again. I'm going to protect her even from beyond the grave if I have to, do I make myself clear?" Natsu clenched his fist and gave each guild member a warning glare, telling them to heed his words.

Gray scoffed but in Gray terms that meant okay, Erza nodded and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, giving him a smile of understanding.

Happy had been listening and started running towards Natsu, crying. Natsu took a deep breath and calmed is building up anger. He picked up Happy and hugged him. "It'll be okay little buddy." Happy nodded into Natsu's chest and let his tears fall without a care in the world.

* * *

It was now late at night and the guild was closed but even so, most of the guild stayed behind, not wanting to leave until they knew Lucy was alright.

It had been three hours since they last saw her, there hasn't been any news about her condition yet but they would all wait for however long until they could see their favorite busty blonde again.

Another hour went by so almost all of them were fast asleep, who could blame them? It was a long dramatic day and it was understandable that they needed to shut their eyes for a while, even Jellal was sound asleep against a post.

Which to nobody's surprise, Erza had been casually taking little peeks at him now and again, trying to be subtle but it was clear she was admiring the man in his light slumber.

Natsu had been quiet the whole time, he didn't speak, he hasn't even moved from his position by the infirmary since he got there. The most shocking thing was; he rejected food that was offered to him. Never in a million years has he ever rejected food, he was obviously anxious about the whole situation so everyone wasn't quick to start shoving it down his throat and ask questions.

* * *

After what seemed like years, Natsu finally opened his mouth to speak. "Where was she." He asked more as a statement than a question, but it was clear he directed this question more so towards Gray than anyone else. Natsu could smell Lucy's scent all over him so he must have been with her the longest.

Gray looked towards Natsu with a very displeased look. "You honestly think now is the time to ask?" He scoffed and turned away towards the opposing window he was sitting at.

He picked up his drink which he had prepared himself a while ago, and starred at it, watching the fizzy bubbles pop once they reached the surface. He honestly didn't want to relive what he had seen even if it hadn't left his mind the whole time.

Natsu didn't feel like getting into another heated argument so he just pushed his head back against the wall and starred off into the dark corners of the guild. Natsu knew that Gray didn't want to tell him not because it was _'not the right time'_ but because It must have been horrifying what he walked in on. Natsu could hear the anxiety rise in Gray's voice, along with seeing the sudden flinch when he asked. Sure, it pissed Natsu off that he wasn't getting an answer, but with just those small gestures he picked up on, it was clear that something dark must have happened and Gray wasn't prepared to talk about it.

That being said; Natsu knew Gray would tell him eventually, there's no way his childhood friend who he more so saw as a brother, would keep something like that away from him.

However, Gray told himself not to tell Natsu. This is something Lucy would have to tell him, why? Because it wasn't Gray's place to start blabbing about something if she didn't want anyone to know. Once she was ready, strong enough to come to terms with it. She would tell Natsu and whoever else what exactly happened. For now, it was between Gray and Lucy until the time was ready to tell the full story.

Erza was about ready to say something but the door to the infirmary opened to reveal their little Dragon Slayer who looked totally beat and ready to collapse from the long hours of magic she must have used.

Natsu was the first to react and grabbed Wendy by the shoulders, careful not to hurt her. He didn't say a word, just looked her straight in the eyes with a plead. In response, Wendy nodded and moved aside, Natsu didn't waste time and barged right through, Gray and Erza following hot on his heels.

Porlyusica was now sitting in a chair beside Lucy's bed. She looked exhausted and nobody could blame her. "She's out of the woods for now, but she needs tones of time to heal. Don't make her stressed or it will take longer for her to recuperate. I suggest she stay with somebody until she feels comfortable to be on her own again-"

"She won't ever be alone again." Natsu cut Porlyusica off with his comment.

Porlyusica frowned from the rudeness but didn't think much of it. "Like I was saying, don't cause her any stress, you hear? In order for her to heal to the fullest, help her with what she needs help with. That also means, if she is fine with doing something than don't force your help onto her because that causes stress to." She directed that last part towards Natsu very harshly, she knew he would probably help her down to every little detail so it was necessary to add it in.

Gray and Erza nodded their heads in agreement.

Natsu stayed quiet as usual, starring at Lucy like if he looked away, she would vanish again. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Lucy started to move and mumble a few words that not even he could quiet understand.

"Lucy!? Hey are you awake!?" Natsu tightened his grip on her hand a little tighter, hoping she would wake from the feeling.

Lucy began to stir; her eyes slowly began to open but they kept closing due to the bright light she was experiencing. She moved her hand towards her forehead and began to rub from a headache she was now having. "Where- huh?"

Lucy's eyes shot open and she began to struggle against Natsu firm grip on her hand, which seemed to trigger her thoughts of still being trapped.

Natsu quickly let go from feeling her desperate need for release. "Lucy it's me, calm down!" Natsu tried calming her down by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder but that seemed to only make her struggle against him more.

Lucy couldn't help the tears; she didn't even realize she was surrounded by her family. All that rung through her head, all that she could see was still being trapped. "Please don't hurt me!" Lucy covered her face with her hands and started to shake uncontrollably, tears were practically spilling from in-between her fingers.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and started to become frantic about what they should do.

Gray ran up to the other side of the bed and placed one of his hands on Lucy's shoulder and looked at Natsu with concerned eyes.

Natsu turned to face Lucy and spoke to her gently so it would calm her down. "Lucy it's us; Natsu and Gray. Erza, Wendy and Porlyusica are here as well. You're at the guild."

Lucy removed her shaking hands from her now sweaty, teary face. It took another minute but she finally realized where she was. "I'm at Fairy Tail…? I'm not d-dreaming?" Lucy was in shock as was everyone else from her sudden wakening.

Erza was the first to speak this time. "No, Lucy this is real. You're in the infirmary at Fairy Tail. Everyone is here and the rest of the guild is waiting for you outside this room." She walked over and placed a hand on Lucy's cheek and gave her a genuine, relived smile. "You're home." Erza couldn't help the few tears that escaped her now puffy, red eyes.

Lucy looked up at Erza in disbelief. Her once scared shakiness turned into happiness and the tears were filled with so much joy and warmth that they came down even harder.

The next thing Erza knew, she was being embraced but her crying friend but she was quick to hug back in a tight hold. It felt so nice to feel and see that Lucy was here, safe.

Lucy began to look around the room but quickly stopped upon Natsu, who still had a concerned, shocked look on his face. She couldn't help herself and untangled from Erza's hold.

Faster than Laxus' lightning, Lucy jumped out of the bed and nearly tackled Natsu to the ground from the hug she desperately wanted from her best friend.

Natsu, still shocked, quickly gathered his thoughts and wrapped his arms around his overwhelmed partner. Every fiber in his body told him not to let go, this was a strange thought so he went to let her go so it wasn't to start getting weird but Lucy kept on hugging him, tighter than before, almost like she was the one afraid to let go.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Lucy finally looked up at Natsu, tears had stained her pale skin, her eyes and cheeks were now bright red, and her hair was tangled up in the back, but even so, she was still absolutely beautiful to Natsu.

But her once, happy face turned upside down. The tears had stopped but only because she ran out. Lucy's bangs fell over her cloudy eyes, she suddenly felt embarrassed and afraid to look at anyone. Lucy quickly recoiled from Natsu and placed herself firmly back into the bed.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy was going to dehydrated if she kept crying but it was like the gods kept overflowing her eyes with water.

Erza gasped with shock, like everyone else in the room. "Lucy-" Erza was cut off by Gray but she wasn't about to scold him for it.

"Why the hell would you be sorry for anything!?" Gray practically flew off his chair, sending it falling to the ground.

When the chair hit the floor with a loud crack, Lucy jumped from the sudden outburst and flew back against the wall, once she did, she lost her balance and started to fall towards the ground so her first instinct was to grab onto the nightstand but that did more harm than good as she cut her hand on the sharp corner of the wooden top, she squealed in pain and let go of her support, but as if the day wasn't finished with her, she lost her balance again and was about to fall face first to the hard floor that awaited.

Like lightning Natsu sprang into action and grabbed Lucy from her dangling state and helped her back up. Before she could say Thank You, Natsu grabbed her hand and looked at her palm. Realizing it wasn't that big of a cut he gave Lucy her hand back with a relived breath.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, honestly!" Gray was frantic with his words, he put his hands up in defense trying to indicate it was an accident and he didn't mean to get hostile and scare her.

Natsu was about to attack the poor guy but Lucy was quick to defuse the situation. "No no, it's okay. I should try to relax; it wasn't your fault." She even put a genuine but hurt smile on her face which only crushed Gray's heart more as he felt absolutely terrible for causing the trouble, he nearly punched himself for Natsu.

Wendy walked over and guided Gray towards the end of the bed so she could tend to Lucy's fresh wound. "Geez guys, she's supposed to get better but instead she only gets hurt more around her own family." Wendy shook her head but gave a reassuring smile towards Lucy, who gave an apologetic smile for the inconvenience of having to care for her more.

Erza couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, everyone turned to her, confused as to why it was so funny. Erza looked around the room and gave a small smile. "I think we're the ones who need to relax more than Lucy." She couldn't help yet another laugh that left her smiling face.

Lucy started to smile from her red-heads statement and that seemed to lighten the mood 10x more than it had been. Eventually Gray, Wendy, and even Porlyusica joined in on the smiling fest.

Natsu on the other hand couldn't stop starring at Lucy's smiling lips, it just brought him so much joy to see her happy smile again that he could feel the fire in his stomach become warmer and warmer. At this point he was now giving her his signature grin which seemed to make Lucy even more happy as she could be in the situation she was in.

"For someone who just went through Hell, you're sure seem happy right now." Porlyusica pointed out.

Lucy turned to face the old women. "I can't help it." She turned to everyone else in the room and put the biggest smile she could onto her face, and with the best cheerful voice she had, she said;

"I love you all so much."

* * *

 **|Longer chapter this time, yay.**

 **Ugh I wish Christmas was here already, I want money, I need money.**

 **BUT fortunately tomorrow is the last day of school before Christmas break! Halle freaking lujah.**

 **Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter. I needed to post another as quickly as possible since I gave you guys such a short poor one yesterday that took two months to write…lol kms.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Bye~|**


	14. Chapter 14 Healing

**|Welcome to another chapter! I hope the last one was good!**

 **As always, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-Mashima**

 **Chapter 14: Healing. |**

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning from the sound of raindrops hitting the guild roof. She blinked a few times trying to get rid of the burning sensation from the cool air hitting her tired eyes, addition to a much needed stretch her body was aching for.

The beds in the infirmary weren't as comfortable as her bed from home, the same bed she would find a certain Dragon Boy sleeping in without permission which would lead to the yelling and Lucy kicking, that some neighbor would later complain about. Even after almost two years, Lucy still wasn't over him breaking into her house and using all her stuff, but at least Natsu didn't invade her writing material, either because he couldn't read it or because he didn't find it very interesting.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her templet from the still annoying headache she had. "Probably from all that crying." Lucy half-smiled to herself, thinking back to the night before. It was a little over whelming for her.

There were a few questions being asked last night by her guildmates but fortunately, Porlyusica saved her from having to deal with them as she made the excuse that Lucy needed her rest, even though it was true, Lucy needing rest, it was still a big relief.

Lucy sat up a bit in the infirmary bed and looked towards the storm that was unraveling outside, the window had little raindrops racing each other down, a game her and Natsu would occasionally play when they were bored. Natsu would always try and tap on the glass so his would go down faster, which to him _"surprisingly"_ didn't work and he would get frustrated and forfeit and choose a new drop.

"Speaking of Natsu…" Lucy turned away from the window, she quickly went to rub her eyes so they would readjust to the room lighting.

Once her eyes where back to normal, Lucy found the room empty. It made her feel a little sad and lonely but she remembered that Porlyusica made them all leave.

"Morning Lu." Levy walked in with a reassuring smile on her face while carrying a small tray laid out with a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of hot tea. "How did you sleep?" She placed the tray next to Lucy's bed and pulled up a chair.

Lucy gave Levy a small smile. "I slept alright." She wasn't ready to talk about what happened but she generally meant her gesture for seeing her bluenette bestie again.

Levy sat on the side of the bed and took Lucy's hand in hers. "Lucy… I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened right now but, are you feeling any better since yesterday? I mean rest wise, of course." Levy had a concerned look upon her face, and her grip got a little tighter when asking.

Levy loved Lucy like a sister. Every Saturday they would go to the bookstore together and just browse for hours. They would share their old favorite books they found and give each other recommendations for their next reads. Sometimes they would buy the same book, read it within the day and later discuss their impute on what they liked and disliked within the book.

The two of them would go shopping very often with each other, usually accompanied by Wendy and Erza. Afterwards they would all go to a small café and have lunch together and talk about old memories, or the recent missions they have gone on. Levy was the one who would always bring up boys in the end, but the minute they turned on her she got all embarrassed and flushed. Which would lead all them to end in giggles.

Lucy looked up at her concerned friend with a small smile upon her cold, blue-ish lips. "I'm doing a little better, but I need some more rest. Thank you for your concern though, also for bringing me some breakfast. I am feeling quite hungry this morning, surprisingly."

Levy nodded with a smile and released the blonde's slightly cold hands. "You feel kind of cold, would you like another blanket?"

Lucy nodded in response but sat up so she could eat the meal that she assumed Mira had made for her. Levy stood up from the infirmary bed and grabbed another blanket from the shelf just above the nightstand. She unfolded the blanket and laid it across Lucy's legs up towards her middle torso, tucking it in a little to make sure Lucy keeps the heat in.

"Thank you Levy. I already feel warmer." Lucy smiled and began to dig into her meal. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips from the sweetness the oatmeal gave her tongue. She hadn't eaten in almost two days so she didn't hesitate to finish the whole bowl.

She cleaned her face with a napkin and wash down the food with the cup of tea. After finishing her drink, she nuzzled her way back down in the bed. Levy had been reading a book during the time Lucy was binge eating. "Um… Hey Levy?" Lucy finally spoke, looking across her shoulder to her blunette friend.

"Yes Lucy?" Levy responded, looking up from her book.

Lucy started to fiddle with her thumbs a little nervously and began to chew on her lip. "Do you think, if it's possible and not too much trouble… could you could bring me some books from my house? Preferably the two that are on my nightstand?"

Levy had a little shocked look on her face, and then quickly made a smile. "Of course! No need to worry I'll bring them over right away!"

Lucy smiled with gratitude. "Thank you!"

Levy gave her a thumbs up in return and headed out the door. "Anything else you need while I'm out?"

Lucy shook her head and put her hands up. "No just the books will be okay."

Levy nodded for the last time and left Lucy alone with her thoughts.

The room fell silent, the only thing that could be heard was the muffled raindrops hitting the wooden roof, and the faint howls of thunder in the distance.

It was calming to Lucy, being able to hear the outside world again. Even though it was only two days, it felt like a lifetime she was stuck in that hell-hole. She took in a deep breath and looked towards the window. Out of nowhere she suddenly felt very vulnerable and scared. Like if Alex was right next to her.

Her heart started to beat rapidly, her lungs felt tight so she started hyperventilating. She couldn't help it and jumped out of the bed and slammed open the door into the upstairs hallway of the guild. She could barely walk from the pain and exhausted but she didn't want to be alone right now.

To her luck, of all people. Natsu turned the corner and stopped mid step and looked Lucy in the eyes.

"Lucy!?" Natsu sprinted across the room the minute he smelled the tears starting to build up in her brown eyes. "Are you okay!? Do you need Wendy!?" He placed his hands on her upper arms and gripped slightly, but not enough to hurt her.

Lucy looked up at her worried friend and a single tear escaped her puffy eyes. "I just didn't want to be alone, I'm sorry…" she gripped onto the hem of her night top, embarrassed because she may have overreacted.

Natsu made a sign of relief and smiled down at her. "No, I understand. I was actually just coming to see you. I saw Levy leave so I thought you might want some company. Hope you don't mind."

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "I don't mind at all, it would mean a lot if you stayed with me for a little while." She wiped the tear away from her cheek and gave a small grin.

Natsu gave her his signature grin and a shoulder to lean on as he could tell she was feeling a little weak from the way she leaned into his grip. Lucy obliged and allowed herself to lean for support.

Once they reached the infirmary, Natsu helped Lucy back into bed and pulled the sheets over her noticeably cold body. "Hey Lucy, are you feeling okay? You feel cold, even to me. Like if ice princess blasted you with ice or something." Natsu pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed and looked her in the eyes with concern.

Lucy looked back at him and then looked away with a frown. "I do feel unusually cold but nothing that should be of concern. I think I have fallen a little ill from the trip home that's all."

Natsu frowned and placed his warm hand on her forehead. "I can warm you up in no time at all!" He smiled and started to heat up his palm, enough to send shivers down her body from the unexpected warmth she received.

She smiled up at him in thanks, while pulling her blankets up towards her chin. "Thank you, Natsu." Lucy yawned and started to close her eyes. Waiting for sleep to take over.

Natsu took as a signal to leave her in peace so he removed his hand from her forehead and stood up from his chair. However, halfway through the standing, Lucy grabbed his hand. She opened her eyes just a little and looked him in the eyes. He looked a little shocked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Natsu sat back down and pushed his chair more towards the bed. He slightly tightened the grip between the two of them.

Lucy looked away from him in embarrassment, she tightened her grip as well. "Could you maybe stay… I don't want to be alone, even if I'm asleep… If you don't mind?"

Natsu looked down on her and nodded. "Yeah of course. I'll stay as long as you want, okay?"

"Okay." Lucy nodded and started to shut her eyes again. It wasn't long before she fell into another deep slumber.

Natsu smiled and sat back in his chair, he watched over her as she slept peacefully.

Their hands never separated.

* * *

Mira was cleaning mugs behind the guild bar as master sat on top of the counter and sipped his beer.

Gray walked over and sat on a stool by Makarov. "Master, what should we do about this situation. We can't allow this Alex guy get away with what he did." He couldn't help the venom that went with the name Alex. Gray was beyond pissed about what happened. Seeing Lucy, the way he did turned his stomach inside out, he wanted to rip heads off at that moment. In fact, he still wants to rip somebody's head off. Preferably Alex.

Makarov took in a deep breath and placed his mug next to him. "I know Gray, we all want justice for our Dear Lucy. He clearly wanted something from her if he kept her alive. He'll come back, and this time we'll be ready. Until then, you wait, patiently. Understood?"

Gray scoffed and looked in the other direction. "Yeah alright…" He took a swig of his drink and left the bar and headed for the infirmary.

He stopped midway up the stairs and turned towards Makarov. "Until that time comes, I'm going to stay by her side twenty-four seven. I'm not going to let Alex get the upper hand." Before Makarov could reply, Gray left the main hall.

* * *

Gray knocked softly on the infirmary door, he waited a moment before the door creaked open. A pair of onyx eyes peered into his dark blue eyes.

"Hey Natsu. Is it okay to come in?" Gray said in a low whisper.

Natsu nodded and opened the door a little more for Gray to get through.

Once inside Gray instantly looked towards Lucy who laid asleep. "How long has she been asleep?" He walked over and stood over the bed, peering down on his friend with a concerned frown.

Natsu shortly walked up behind and looked down as well and then back up towards Gray. "For about an hour now."

"So she was awake a little bit ago?" Gray looked towards Natsu with a small look of shock upon his face.

Natsu frowned and closed his eyes. "Yeah… Levy had left the infirmary so I thought maybe she would like some company but when I reached the second floor, Lucy was rushing down the hallway like she had just seen a ghost. She looked so scared."

"I don't think it's best to leave her alone anymore. Not until we finally take down Alex anyway. She's too vulnerable and obviously, she doesn't feel safe even if we're all just a room away." Gray claimed.

Natsu frowned. "Definitely, we need to protect her from this guy and anyone else who tries to hurt her." The two exchanged glances.

Lucy started to stir and began to open her eyes. "Natsu? Grey?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up a little.

"That's us" Natsu smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "I really need to get up and walk around, it's starting to hurt from laying here all day." She pulled the covers off her legs and sat at the edge of the bed as Gray stood in front of her.

"Let us help you then, you're still physically weak right now." Gray said as he gave her his arm for support. Natsu quickly made his way around the bed and gave her a hand as well.

Lucy couldn't exactly stand up straight which made her loose balance easily. She felt bad for having to use her friends for support but she knew they didn't mind. "Could you take me down to the guildhall? It would be nice to see everybody."

Natsu looked up at Gray and they both gave a nod and smiled. "Of course!" Natsu replied. Lucy smiled and started to walk again, of course the two boys helping her.

* * *

They finally reached the top of the steps and Lucy hesitated, she felt dizzy looking down at the ground like that. Natsu could feel her start to hesitate so he gripped a little titter to tell her that he was there, as well as Gray.

The whole guild went quiet when they saw Lucy. Makarov stood from where he was sitting. "Lucy?" He finally spoke.

Lucy looked up towards her friends and then back down at the guild, she whispered an okay. The two took it as a sign of she was ready so they started to lead the way. Step by Step they took, the guild baring eyes at them.

Erza stood at the bottom of the stairs ready just in case someone slipped. She did however, have a smile on her face from seeing Lucy up and about, trying to walk around. It was a good sign that she was getting better.

Lucy finally made it to the bottom, she did have an almost fall a few times from a little bit of balance loss but The Boys caught her in time. She smiled up at them and then turned to Erza. "Hey Erza. I'm glad to see that you're okay. As well as you Jellal." She turned towards Jellal who was sitting nearby, he gave her a smile out of gratitude for taking his safety into consideration.

Erza quickly stood before Lucy and opened her arms, Gray loosened his grip on Lucy and allowed Erza to take over. Erza obliged and took the arm Gray had held onto, Natsu still holding on tight.

They made their way through the guild towards the bar stools. Erza quickly helped Lucy up onto the chair while Natsu took a seat next to her. He pushed his chair a little closer to her though, nobody really noticed.

Mira walked over and leaned down onto her elbows in front of Lucy. "Would you like anything to eat? I made some fresh smoothies a minute ago. Would you like one?" Mira closed her eyes and smiled a sweet one.

"I would love one, Thank you." Lucy smiled.

Mira was about to walk towards the back kitchen before she heard Lucy begin to speak again. "Could I maybe get a sandwich to? I'm feeling really hungry again." She smiled embarrassingly and scratched her arms nervously.

Mira nodded. "Of course. Coming right up!" She left the bar and went to the back kitchen to fulfill the order she was given.

Makarov then spoke. "So Lucy, have you rested enough? Seeing you walk around and have an appetite is a good sign."

Lucy looked towards The Master. "Yeah, physically, I'm doing a lot better." Lucy choked back on the physically part. Everyone surrounding her heard it as well. They all frowned and Erza laid a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We're all here Lucy. You won't be alone like that ever again, understand me?" Natsu spoke with such Pride and reassurance it almost sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

Sometime had passed, Lucy had finished her meal and decided to sit at one of the booths nearby. Of course, Natsu and Gray are sitting next to her as well as Erza sitting across.

Levy had made it back a little bit ago and handed the books Lucy requested. Lucy thanked her bluenette friend and placed the books in front of her on the table. She was about to look away until something hanging out from one of the books caught her eye. "What's this?" Lucy pointed.

Levy turned and leaned up against the back of the bench to see what Lucy was talking about. "I thought that was a bookmark?"

Lucy turned her head back and looked at Levy. "I haven't even started this book yet." She started to tense up but she grabbed the piece of paper from the tan pages of the book.

Natsu got in a little closer so he could see what it read once she opened it.

Lucy slowly unfolded the paper and she almost went into shock when she read the big words painted in red. It looked like blood so she started to shake almost violently.

Those around her nearly jumped from their seats, Gray grabbed a corner of the paper and nearly ripped it from the force that was behind the grab.

The heat radiating off Natsu was like an oven that sweat stared to drip from his guildmates foreheads. The grinding of his teeth from anger gave everyone goosebumps as they could tell without even looking at him. That he had the face of someone who looked about ready to kill.

The note said, in blood.

"I'm always here. -Alex"

* * *

 **|AHHHHHHH IT'S BEEN 4 ALMOST 5 MONTHS I'M SORRRRYYYYYY**

 **Seriously though I had totally forgotten about the story until I looked through my documents and had an "Oh shit" moment. I have had a few reviews/messages demanding a new chapter and I felt horrible about leaving you guys like that.**

 **Honestly I really am sorry!**

 **I'll try posting a new longer chapter within the next week or two. PROMISE. Thank you all though, seeing you wanting more made me really happy and give me that writer's boost I needed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, reviews are welcomed and don't be afraid to send me ideas, It honestly helps a lot sometimes!**

 **Cya soon my doods!|**


	15. Chapter 15 I love you

**|HEYYYY MY FRIENDS I'VE MISSED YOU AND THIS STORY SO MUUUUUCHHHHHHH OMMMMGGGG**

 **I've missed it so much I said "screw it, let me just restart the chapters I had already made but hadn't published." So here I am, yeet.**

 **Excuse the fact my brain can be stupid and not realize good content sometimes. Like fr I tried.**

 **Please enjoy and I hope this isn't too bad but I have been out of writing for a while, oof.**

 **Chapter 15: I Love You.|**

* * *

The guild was dark and silent. Everyone had gone home for the night, and Mira was just locking up the doors before heading home herself. Elfman, of course, had stayed behind with her so she wasn't walking home alone at night. Even though she could definitely handle herself if push comes to shove.

"It's been a long, tiresome week, hasn't it, Elfman?" Mira stated calmly towards her brother, who seemed to be occupied with scoping out the area.

Elfman, however, did hear her and turned to look at his older sister. "It has, I'm glad it's over and we can start a new week." He smiled down upon his sister.

She nodded and smiled back, taking his arm into hers as he leads the way home.

"I hope everyone made it home safely, especially Lucy." Mira announced worriedly, tightening her grip on her brother's forearm.

Elfman patter his sisters hand gently and gave her a reassuring look. "I think she'll be fine, all of team Natsu walked her home and refused to leave her side." He chuckled and carried on walking, hand and arm.

Mira added to his chuckle with her own. "I suppose you're correct, Elfman."

* * *

Lucy sat in her shower as the water spit harshly on her back. Erza had insisted she take a long hot shower to calm herself down and clean herself up.

Lucy hadn't showered in days, only bathes given by Wendy or Mira since she wasn't strong enough to stand for the amount of time needed to wash all of her body head to toe, So, her hair was oily, flat and tangled.

She needed this shower.

The problem was, Alex was in her head every second of every minute after she had received the bloodied letter that was placed in her book. She couldn't eat or sleep. She had been silent all day, not a single cough came out of her mouth since.

Lucy folded her legs up to her chest and squeezed them tight. Her face buried into her arms and knees, tears racing the shower water down her face. She was thankful that the steam was clearing up her nose so that nobody outside the bathroom door could hear her sniffles and come barging in.

She just needed a moment alone to cry. That was all.

Natsu paced back and forth in Lucy's bedroom, clenching and unclenching his fists with every step. His breathing was unbalanced and Wendy had to tell him to breath because he would stop out of anger and overthinking. He couldn't help it.

His mind was cluttered with horrid thoughts, of things that Alex had done to Lucy. Once those things popped into his head, he would start thinking of ways he would kill Alex.

Natsu was a pacifist and always swore to never kill a man, only give'em a good beat down and have them run off with their tails between their legs, but this time, this time was different. This devil man made Natsu want to kill in cold blood and not have to think twice about it.

He was just plain angry.

No other emotions.

Just angry.

Gray was sitting against the wall next to the bathroom door, ready for any sign of distress within the closed bathroom. "Would you sit down already, you're making me dizzy." He rubbed his templates and took in a deep breath, exhaling with frustration.

Erza sat a Lucy's desk, careful not to touch any of Lucy's personal belongings, because unlike the boys, she did respect Lucy's privacy. "Yes, I agree, Natsu, sit." She was firm with her voice and gave him a small glare, which would've worked any other day, but this wasn't one of those days.

"Let me get this straight. You want me, to sit down, relax, and act like nothing happened for your guys' comfort? Give me a break and tell someone who cares." Natsu snorted and paced even more, muttering something about "bullshit" and "I'm not going to listen to you." He was outright pissed and not even Erza would scare him to calm down, and she knew it.

Wendy came into the bedroom with fresh towels and a pair of pajamas for Lucy. She could feel the tension and decided to ignore it and just go aid to her friend in need. She walked up to the bathroom door and gently knocked while opening the door slowly.

With a low, sweet voice she called, "Lucy, I'm here with your towels and clothes. I think it's time to come ou- Are you alright!?" She rushed in, dropping the garments in the process.

Everyone shot up and rushed to the bathroom, afraid of what they were about to see.

Like she had been, Lucy was sitting, curled up in the shower, shivering. The water had gone cold and she was like an ice cube. Though at first glance, Wendy had thought Lucy fell and was hurt, but after exanimation, she was zoned out, lost in thought.

Natsu grabbed a towel from the floor and walked passed everyone. He turned off the shower and threw the towel over Lucy's shoulders, making sure her body was covered before helping her to her feet. She didn't say anything, just obliged with Natsu's wishes to stand.

The guild mates moved aside as Natsu helped Lucy carefully out of the shower and across the slippery floor, over to her closet. He singled for the girls to come take his place and they did so in a flash.

Before he let go, he moved to face in front of hers. "Hey." He pulled her chin up and pushed her bangs away from her face to reveal a puffy eyed girl who ran out of tears.

He frowned at the sight.

Natsu took in his first deep breath in a while and gave her a small smile. "Let the girls help you get dressed and then we can do whatever you want, alright? We can play a board game, tell stories, read stories, you can work on your novel, or you can go to bed? Anything you want, just tell me when you're ready, Kapeesh?"

All he got in return was a slow, small nod. He wishes she had used words but at least he got a small response and he was happy with that. Using the term "happy" lightly of course.

A good 5 minutes had passed and the girls finally emerged from the closet. Erza patting Lucy's clothed shoulder in comfort.

Lucy was wearing a loose, Purple T-shirt and a pair of purple and blue plaid shorts, her favorite if Erza recalled correctly.

They allowed Lucy to walk wherever she wanted, but following closely behind of course.

First Lucy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold-water bottle from the fridge. Even though Lucy was out of it, she knew she needed a drink after all that loss of water.

Second, she went into the bathroom again, hanging up her damp towel and scattered clothes that she folded neatly and placed on the bathroom toilet before brushing her teeth for a good two minutes.

Everyone still closely watching and following her. Making sure she was safe from harm of her own home.

Third, she walked towards her bed and got under the covers, facing away from her friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to see them, but that she didn't want them to see her.

She was embarrassed.

The gang sort of stood there, not knowing how to act or if they should say something.

Lucy broke the unwanted silence. "I'm really tired, if you guys plan to stay, talk and socialize, please do it in the kitchen. I just need some quiet sleep time. Night." She shuffled her legs around before picking her sleep position and shutting her eyes.

Gray was the first to respond. "Yeah, we'll leave you to sleep."

Erza followed up from Gray. "If you need anything at all, just call for any of us."

"Aye!" Happy replied towards Lucy.

She didn't say anything so they took her silence as an understanding. They headed over to the kitchen and closed the door only slightly so that the light wouldn't bother her but that they could still hear her if she called.

Everyone but Natsu left her alone. He walked forward before sitting at the edge of Lucy's bed. Her body shifting down towards the pressure. She held back her sniffles because she was about to cry again, and he knew that.

Natsu placed a warm hand on her covered shoulder and leaned down closer but not too close so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going anywhere, I'll sit here till however long it takes for you to sleep. It could be days and I'll still sit here, protecting you. So now you can sleep easily knowing you'll be just fine and protected by the great Natsu Dragneel. Okie dokie?" He smiled and said the last apart proudly and a little cockily.

She was still silent, which annoyed him but he wasn't going to show that. He scooted up further and put his back against the headboard, his arm stretched onto the pillow just above Lucy's head. His fingers in her line of sight.

Lucy felt comfort with knowing he was there and that even though she saw so little, she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips, seeing that he was there put proof behind his words he had spoken.

"Thank you, Natsu." Were her last words before drifting off to sleep. As he did the same but with a grin on his face.

* * *

It was about 3am when Lucy awoke, she didn't have a bad dream or anything, she was just extremely dehydrated and dry mouthed and her body started to get uncomfortable.

She sat up a bit, flinching when she felt the bed shift and a deep moan rung in the air, due to Natsu having some kind of food related dream. He had drool down his mouth which was disgusting but kind of cute to her.

She sat up some more and reach for her water that was set on the bed side table, however, Natsu was blocking her path so she had to completely move over and reach across her friend. She was careful not to wake him by moving too much. Carefully, she reached across and grabbed her water before quickly retreating, when she looked back at him, his mouth closed and he shifted some more, indicating his body was responding to the movement she was causing him.

Lucy quickly chugged down half of the water before stopping and catching her breath then chugged some more. Her eyes still had the tired, blurry vision but before she could finish the bottle, she saw what was laid upon her bedroom.

Erza was sitting at her desk, leaned over, sleeping on a book as a pillow. She looked fast asleep and to be in no discomfort at all, surprisingly.

Wendy was curled up with charla on a small chair, cuddling together, sharing a blanket for warmth. They looked absolutely adorable and Lucy couldn't help the small tug at her heart strings at the adorable sight.

Lucy scanned some more and found the top of Gray's head. He was sitting on the floor, arms and legs crossed, head dangling down as his upper back leaned against the bed side for support. Lucy suppressed a laugh from the sight of his head bobbing back in forth, his subconscious self-trying to keep him from falling onto his face.

And finally, Happy, who was fast asleep to the left of her, the moonlight peeping in through the window, making his blue fur look like a deep blue ocean of waves. She reached over and gave him a small pet, which prompted Happy to give a small purr and swish his tail. Luckily, she didn't wake him.

She scanned the room one last time before falling back down gently onto her back, looking up at the dark ceiling, her mind began to wonder aimlessly before sleep overtook her body into a deep slumber that would keep her under until late morning.

* * *

Natsu was having a particularly hard time having a decent night's sleep. His dreams seemed to go from good too bad in a heartbeat. One minute him and Lucy were sharing an evening of food eating and fighting bad guys and the next, Lucy was crying and screaming in pain. The dream felt too real and he suddenly woke up in a wave of shock and fear.

Sweat poured down his face and his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as he tried to catch his breath from the sudden wakening of emotion.

His eyes widened and he thrashed his head to look at his blonde partner. He was more than relieved to find she was sleeping soundly with Happy wrapped up in her arms. Though, that being said, his breathing hadn't calmed down and he was still in a fearful state.

To relived himself some more, he decided to step outside for a moment to get some fresh air to clear his head. He carefully removed himself from the bed and took light, quiet steps so to not wake anyone up.

Too late.

He opened the front door, not aware of the dark, grey eyes that was watching him closely leave the apartment.

Natsu closed the door, leaving only a small click that was too quiet to wake even Wendy. He made his way down the flight of stairs in a hurry, shoving the door open as he stumbled out of the apartment complex and started taking in long, harsh breaths. "Calm down, she fine, Natsu. She's okay…" He told himself again and again to reassure that Lucy was in fact, okay.

He covered his eyes with his shaking forearm. Natsu couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. It was all too much for the poor boy to take in, it wasn't just any nightmare, it was his worst fear and knowing it has happened in reality, broke him to pieces.

He crouched down and allowed himself to take the moment to have the breakdown he needed. He promised himself and Lucy that he would protect her, and he broke it. His biggest promise, and he failed.

The thoughts wouldn't stop running through his head as he pictured her being tortured and begging for mercy. It angered him to the very core of his being, but right now, he was afraid. Afraid that if this happens again, he won't be able to stop it and It would become a much worse outcome...

Death.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger and started crying out, loudly. Before he could go into a punching the ground rage, he felt a cold hand upon his shoulder. He knew who it was so he didn't bother looking up. "Leave me alone." He whimpered out.

Gray didn't say a word before putting an arm around his exhausted, upset friend. He sat on the ground which made Natsu fall onto his butt next to him, but Natsu didn't mind and instead, leaned a little into Gray's comfort and wept some more.

Gray patted his friend and couldn't stop the very few tears that rolled down his face. He knew what Natsu was thinking and about his nightmare, for he had the same one.

Natsu breathed out in hiccups as he talked. "It's my fa-fault." He pulled at his bangs in anger as he recalled the memories.

Gray tightened his grip before spitting out his words a little harshly but in good name. "Don't you dare say that. We all know it's not your fault. We all know if you could've done something you would've, don't put yourself down for something someone else did. You hear me!?" Natsu gave a small nod in response. "Good."

They sat in silent a little more, the only thing to be heard was the crickets and the small sniffles Natsu took. He had finally calmed down so he was the first to stand, Gray following his motions.

"Thank you… or whatever. If you tell anyone I was crying I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu snorted and looked away embarrassed.

Gray chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah whatever man." He punched Natsu's shoulder playfully, giving his friend a reassuring smile. He got one in return as they both headed back inside.

Once they reached inside, they found Wendy awake and worried. "Oh thank God! I was worried about you two." She whispered in a worried tone. She quietly rushed towards them, but stopped mid-way once the moon shined on their faces to find them tear stained, red and sweaty. She blushed bright red and covered her mouth.

Gray and Natsu gave her the look of question and then turned towards each other… Then it hit them… the look of disgust plastered their faces.

"Hell fucking no, Wendy!" Gray muttered

"It's definitely not what it looks like! I swear on Igneel!" Natsu started to gag at the new nightmare his mind quickly made-up.

Wendy quickly walked back to her sleeping spot and covered herself with a blanket. "O-okay." She stuttered still a little skeptical.

The boys nearly warped to her before ripping the covers off her. "We did NOT do that." They said in unison.

"Yeah, Natsu was crying so I was just comforting him. Cause you know, he's a big baby."

"I am not a baby! You were crying to!"

Gray and Natsu crashed into each other's shoulders in anger, ready to fight.

"Say it again and I'll burn you to ash, you big popsicle"

"Oh yeah!? I'm so scared ya big pyro baby!"

"Quiet down you two!" Wendy ordered in a low, harsh whisper. The two stopped but not without a few dagger glares before turning their attention to the little dragon slayer.

"You might wake the others, they need their sleep just like you two, so off to bed. Now." Wendy insisted before turning away to catch up on her own sleep.

The boys didn't answer back and just headed back to their sleeping positions. Gray at the floor by the bed and Natsu propped himself up in the headboard like his original position, but not before getting a small peak at the sleeping beauty next to him.

The thoughts that now ran through his head were "She's just so effortlessly gorgeous." These were better thoughts, but to what extent?

Natsu knew.

He knew about his own feelings for the blonde. How could he not? Sure, he was clueless about the whole dating simulation, like, just asking a random girl on a date or what to do in the big IT but with Lucy, it wasn't just some clueless feeling. He knew his feeling were different from someone like Erza or Cana, or Mira. At first, yes, he didn't quite understand what the feelings were so he asked Makarov and got the information there.

He loved Lucy both inside and out. She was not only the most beautiful and stunning women, but the smartest, kindest and warmest person he's ever met. She had personality, and fun one at that. She had such lovable characteristics and he couldn't help but smile and feel happy when she was around. Just thinking about her made him have a heart beat faster then what he thought was normal.

Natsu couldn't quiet pick up her feelings on him and he wasn't going to ask. She never gave any sign that she did or did not find him appealing in a romantic way but he did feel shy about these feelings, exactly why he knew she was more than just a friend or guildmate. He's never been shy to say or do anything, and the fact that this specific thing for this specific person made him shy and nervous meant it was important and something new that he's never felt it before.

He was going to wait It out. "But for how long?" He asked himself.

"You say something flame brain?" Gray asked with a yawn.

"No, nothing…" Natsu replied before shutting his eyes.

Gray shrugged. "Whatever."

Everyone in the room was now fast asleep into their deep thoughts of dreams, some good, some REALLY good, and some relativity okay enough to be forgot once awaken.

* * *

The morning sun was now up in the sky, the people and animals of magnolia wide awake. People lined the streets gathering items from the early morning set-ups of Saturday farmers market. It was loud and woke up Team Natsu from their deep sleeps of last night's disarray of emotions.

Even Natsu was awaken. Though, to be fair, he smelled the baker's fresh cakes and breads which made him the first to shoot up covered in his own drool. His eyes twinkled when he looked out the window to find all sorts of foods being sold, hot and ready, cold and refreshing. He wanted it all.

Lucy woke from the sudden movement, as well as Happy. The two yawned in unison before looking up at their pink-haired friend.

"Would you guys like to get some breakfast from the market this morning?" Lucy suggested to the group. She knew Natsu and Happy would agree so she ignored their fist pumps and smirks of excitement and joy.

Gray stood up, as did Wendy and Carla.

Erza replied, ever so formally. "That sounds lovely, Lucy. I will accept and accompany you." She smiled and equipped into her everyday armor.

"So will we!" Wendy answered in response for both her and Carla, both radiating smiles of pleasure of their going-to-be adventure the morning of.

Gray nodded and gave a smirk. "Yeah, why not, sounds interesting enough." He crossed his legs and leaned against a wall, awaiting by the front door.

Lucy smiled and got up from her bed, not before stretching of course. "Great! Glad everyone can come!" She stood and rushed over to her closet and threw on a simple black skirt and pink tank top. She brushed through her hair quickly and brushed her teeth before grabbing her Zodiac keys and whip.

"Everyone ready?" She turned towards everyone, standing by the front door.

They all cheered and followed her closely behind. Natsu and Happy however, ran ahead of them all, of course and decided on a few selections to get.

First, they would buy sandwich supplies and then some cakes and sweets for later. They bought a weeks' worth of food for one sitting before settling that enough was enough and that they needed to eat tomorrow and the rest of the week too.

* * *

Everyone had bought what they wanted and headed towards Magnolia Garden Park, where they decided would be the most pleasant to eat at on such a beautiful morning.

That being said, it was a little chilly and Lucy was starting to regret not bringing some form of small jacket to keep the wind off her.

Natsu quickly noticed. "Are you cold?" He directed his full attention towards her, not realizing someone was lurking, watching them.

Lucy looked up at him embarrassed. "Not really." She tried to hide it but her shiver and noticeable goose bumps gave it away. Before she could deny it some more, she felt a warm fabric fall onto her shoulders, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white scarf flutter and land softly against her cold skin. The heat increased and she shivered once last time from the sudden warmth.

She couldn't help the smile and blush that plastered her face. "Thank you..." She pushed her golden locks behind her ear and tugged at scarf tighter for comfort this time.

Natsu smiled and then quickly smirked. "Yeah, well don't get it dirty with your messy eating habits. I don't want any stains on it."

She quickly struck him a glare which prompted him to laugh loudly at her embarrassed, angered face. "I'm not messy! You are!" She punched him in the arm as hard as she could, but the scarf constricted her movement so it didn't hurt him in the slightest.

"Hey Lucy, are you feeling better this morning?" Wendy asked, whipping the crumps off her mouth with a napkin.

Everyone turned their attention towards Lucy to hear her response.

She stopped and stared for a minute before giving a big smile. "I am! Thank you!" She took a big bite out of her sandwich showing she had an appetite again.

"Is that so. What a shame, I was hoping I did more damage than that." Lucy froze, mid chew. That voice… That damned voice.

Natsu thrashed around onto his feet, he knew the voice as well as she did. The others were up and ready to fight just like him.

"You dare you show your ugly mug around here!?" Gray stated, clenching his fists tightly. Ice steam dripping out of his skin.

Erza equipped a sword before angrily shoving her words down Alex's throat. "Don't worry, he won't have a face once I'm done with him."

Wendy nodded towards Erza's harsh words. She was also in fighting stance, Carla ready to fly when needing.

Natsu gritted his teeth, he was going red with anger, he could barely see from the pure rage that ran through his now exposed veins. His head raced with emotions, all ranging from Upset, discomfort, rage, and disgust. It was all there, ready to hit Alex dead in the face a million times.

"Now now, calm down friends." Alex stated, with a happy grin on his face.

"We aren't your friends." Happy replied, tears threatening his little eyes.

Lucy stood, back turned to them all. Nobody notice her stand for they were too busy ready to fight and protect her. She shook with fear but this time, there was anger. So, so much anger. She felt like Natsu in the moment, she wanted revenge for herself. She quickly spun around and looked Alex dead in the eye.

He took it as a form of flattery, of course. "Well hello there my Princess. Glad you found the courage to look at me in my handsome face, tell me is it not? No no, don't answer that. I know I'm not most handsome." he cockily smiled and brushed his dark bangs back.

She snorted with disgust and furrowed her brow, showing her gritted teeth and tear threatened eyes. What Alex was about to say would strike the hearts of them all.

"Ooo, you haven't looked at me like that since the time I took your lovely innocents, my dear, sweet darling." He cooed and gripped his shirt where his heart laid just beneath.

Lucy took a step back and her tears escaped their thresholds and fell one after another. Her heart nearly stopped and her stomach dropped. She swore she was about to puke from the words, the memory, the pure thought of such a thing.

Natsu couldn't take it, if holding back before was hard enough. Those words threw him overboard in anger and he lunged forward, fist ablaze ready to kill the bastard who dare cross his path again. The others following closely behind, ready to cut down whatever he leaves behind, which wouldn't be much, or so they thought,

When Natsu reached Alex, his fist went right through Alex's body. In fact, all of Natsu went through him. He lost his balance and fell onto his face.

Wendy quickly helped him up before trying to find where Alex was. She could smell him but couldn't see him. "I can't find him!" She yelled towards the others.

Erza quickly shot back and looked towards Lucy. Her eyes widened in shock and started charging. Gray following close behind, and Natsu rushing to get back up. "LUCY LOOK OUT!" They all yelled, but she was one step ahead.

Lucy dodged his reach for her and gave him a good, hard punch to the guts before jumping back away from the devil-man. "It won't be easy this time. I won't go back. I'll make damn sure of that myself." She spits those words through her teeth, fists clenched and ready to go.

Alex scoffed. "We want to play hard ball this time? I can make you come with me fairly easily." He vanished into thin air. Lucy turned to look all around her, as did the others.

They all made the mistake of leaving one of their own alone, facing away from them.

A cry rippled through the few of them. They turned to find him holding tightly to their dear little Dragon slayer, Wendy and Exceed friend Carla.

"Wendy, Carla!" Gray called out taking a step forward.

Alex shook a finger at them. "Take another step and I'll break their precious necks."

They all stood as still as possible, not wanting to provoke the obviously insane man.

Erza was the first to speak up. "What do you want!? Leave the poor girl and cat alone!" she demanded.

Alex smirked and looked towards the busty blonde. "Why, Lucy Heartfilia of course. My dear, sweet Heartfilia." He moaned as her name rolled off his tongue.

"Over my dead body!" Natsu yelled, sticking an arm out to block Lucy from any range of fire. He wasn't about to let her go again, knowing what would happen if he did made him sick to the core.

Alex laughed like a mad man. "How about their bodies instead?" He tightened his grip on the girl and exceed which insured a small cry from the both of them. They were both scared out of their wits, knowing what he did to Lucy made them want to curl up and hide from the cruel world.

Wendy began to cry and shake with fear. She didn't know what to do or how to save herself and the others.

"Just hand them over and nobody has to get hurt! We can all just part ways and forget it happened!  
Gray yelled out, trying to persuade the man into doing the right thing for once.

Happy nodded and took a step forward. "Aye! Please don't hurt them!"

"I said not another step!" Alex yelled, taking a step back. He took out a blade from his side and held it against Wendy. "One more and the little girl gets it. You know what I want. If you want your precious little girl and her cat back then hand over my Heartfilia!" He demanded.

"No way in he-" Natsu was cut off.

"Take me." Lucy stepped forward. She felt no emotion, she knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to allow her friends to get hurt. If what she had to do was give herself up, then that's what she was going to do.

Erza turned towards Lucy. "No Lucy! We can figure this out! Don't do it!" she pleaded with her friend not to go, that she didn't have to do this.

Gray was tempted to run up and stop her but he wasn't going to take that chance. "Lucy… Please don't do this, you may not come back if we can't get to you in time!" He also pleaded with her.

Lucy wasn't listening to any of them. Though, Natsu wasn't saying anything. Probably because he was in shock but that didn't last long.

"I won't let you." Natsu stated, in a low growl.

Lucy closed her eyes and kept walking. Promoting Alex to get all happy and giddy.

She ignored him.

He pleaded with her again. "Lucy. Don't go. I'm begging you."

No response.

She kept walking.

Again. "Lucy. I can't lose you."

No response

She took her last step forward before she was now directly in front of Alex. Eye to eye. She kept glaring at him before looking down at her friends. She gave them a reassuring smile as tears pricked her eyes once again.

Wendy shook her head and whispered shakily. "Lucy don't." Even though Wendy did want to be saved, she didn't want Lucy to give up her life, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Let them go and I'll go willingly, okay?" Lucy demanded, now looking back up at Alex.

He smiled and released the girls before forcing them forward and grabbing Lucy by the wrist. He turned her around to face her friends.

Wendy was now in the embrace of Gray, sobbing, she looked back at Lucy. She mouthed apologies over and over again. Lucy only nodded and smiled at her, mouthing "It's okay." Before looking at Natsu.

He was already in a crying mess, hiccupping from the sharp breathes he was taking. His voice broke her heart to a million pieces. The sound of complete fear was like a shot to the heart.

"I love you, don't leave me." Was the last thing she heard before disappearing into a white spiral of torment and loneliness.

* * *

 **|YOOOOOOO I do really like this chapter. I feel it could've been better but I have been out of writing in general for a while so please excuse my imagination for being poo.**

 **Thank you all for the support and sticking with me and my story. I'll be getting back into it now. I'll try to release another chapter within 2 maybe less weeks!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me how you like the story so far and what you expect is going to happen ;)**

 **Cya next time my doods!|**


	16. Chapter 16 Hope

**|Wassap my doods, I'm already back in the game (Hopefully it'll stay that way but ya know)**

 **Thank you, guys, for kind reviews and messages! You're all so sweet and you praise me too much but it means a great deal to me and I hope I improve more to satisfied you guys to the fullest :)!**

 **This is kind of a short chapter, I'm sorry :((**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter16: Hope|**

* * *

Natsu fell to his knees. Still paralyzed from what he just witnessed, what he just felt. These emotions… for the first time, he felt helpless, alone, and lost. It was all too much for his body and he passed out from the intensity.

* * *

Once he finally came to, he was at the guild's infirmary, laying in the same bed the love of his life had been laying in just a few days ago.

His mind was cluttered and he didn't exactly know what had happened. Natsu looked around the room, holding his forehead from the raging headache he was having. "W-what happened? Where am I?" He questioned, not realizing that there were people in the room.

A small hand took his own. "You fainted from all the commotion, Natsu."

Natsu looked up to find Wendy giving him a look of sympathy and sorrow. He could tell she had been crying for quite some time, seeing as her eyes were swollen and her nose was all red. That's when everything came rushing back.

The sight of Wendy being held hostage in the ransom for Lucy.

Her accepting and leaving.

Seeing her disappear from sight and smell.

The feeling of his heart being smashed over and over again. It was like when you thought it couldn't get any worse or feel any worse but it does. The feeling of knowing someone you loved was being put through hell and you couldn't do anything about it.

Erza stepped forward, before speaking. "We had people looking for her for hours but we couldn't find any sort of indications of where she could be…"

Natsu removed his hand slowly from his head and stared his guild-mate down. "Is anyone looking for her now?" His words ran harshly.

His glare made Erza feel uncomfortable. This was one of those times where if she made him mad she wouldn't be able to scare him straight nor would he calm down to anybody's demands. "We looked, Natsu. We all decided to come back to the guild and think of a plan." Her words made herself shake with nervousness.

His dark onyx eyes pierced through her armor like a thousand blades. "So, you're telling… you decided to just sit around and wait for some miracle instead of taking more action? Please, for the LOVE of God, you'd better be joking!?" the words spit through his gritted teeth. Wendy had to let go of his hand for he had burned her through anger. Not on purpose of course, but he didn't apologize either.

Wendy and Erza backed away from Natsu, in worry he was going to lash at them, meaning they would have to restrain him somehow and that would be more than a little difficult.

Erza wasn't blind or stupid. Sure, she was the strongest women and could kick anybody's ass if she had to, but, she knew Natsu's feeling of anger wasn't something she was capable of handling. When he goes rogue, it was really like trying to fight a Dragon.

His skin became hardened with scales. His fire became hotter than a volcano. His eyes went white with anger and adrenaline. His mind drew a blank and listened to no man.

Rage was one thing that was Natsu's greatest strength and weakness. He never feels rage unless something pushes him really over the edge, which has happened rarely, but still happened. So, it definitely wasn't something Erza was ready to find out just how powerful Natsu's emotions really were.

Wendy was sensing Erza's nervousness and decide to take it upon herself to help the situation by calling for their Master, who arrived in little to no time.

The old man opened the infirmary door without a knock, not bothering with politeness at the moment. "Natsu, boy. Calm down and don't get your panties in a wad." Makarov said his words very calmly and like nothing was wrong.

It made Natsu a little more peeved off but he decided to oblige and chill out for a second. "I just don't see why everyone isn't out scouting the entire world for Lucy. I will be once I get out this damned bed!" He smacked the bed as if it were to feel pain before crossing his arms in frustration.

Natsu tried to move and get up but Makarov stopped him with his words. "If you don't sit back down in that bed there will be real hell to pay, Do I make myself clear, boy?" Makarov was the only man on this planet besides Lucy or maybe Igneel, who could make him do anything when in an emotional state.

He sat back down and cuffed his hands, waiting for what would happen next, fighting the urge to jump up and run towards his Lucy. "Look, I just want to find her, alright? But I'm not sorry for being angry." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "She went voluntarily… Gramps… She left on her own, with that- that disgusting, piece of shit guy!"

Makarov closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. "I know. Gray told me the whole thing, I understand."

They weren't expecting Natsu to get upset over those words, but he did.

"You understand? You UNDERSTAND!? None of you understand, I don't understand. She went with a guy who took something away from her, beat her, tortured her, starved her and made her believe she was going to die there, cold and alone. He made her believe we weren't going to rescue her. He made her loose hope, gramps... How- HOW could she possible do that and how could we possible understand why!?" The tears were out of the question, everyone in the room couldn't stop them, only Makarov could hold it together in this desperate, depressing situation.

He walked forward and looked into Natsu's pleading, hurt eyes. "I understand that she gave up herself and succumbed to her biggest fear to save Wendy, to save you all. She gave into the devil, to save her guild-mates, her friends, and her beloved family. She did it out of love even though it hurt us and herself. It was all for us. To protect her Family. So, I understand because we all would've done the same thing she did. She chose others over herself because she loves us all so dearly. Don't put her actions to shame or anger. Pull yourself together and think of way we can save her without getting her killed in the process. Come downstairs once you're ready to save Lucy." With that, he left the room, leaving all, especially Natsu, speechless.

Happy walked up to Natsu, away from hiding behind Erza. "Natsu…" He sniffled, shaking in fear.

Natsu looked down at his little buddy, taking him in his arms and hugging his dear friend in a tight embrace, he whispered. "It's okay little man, Lucy will be home in no-time. We just gotta be brave, and fight and hold onto every bit hope we have." He gave the faintest of smiles towards Happy who in acknowledgment gave a small nod before embracing the now calmed Dragon Slayer once again.

* * *

The sound of footsteps and a knock at the door startled Lucy from her "sleeping" state. She was shocked once she realized where she was, it made her heart and head pound from all the emotions.

It was her childhood home.

"Good morning Miss. Heartfilia." A woman, about Lucy's age walked into her room without waiting for a response if she could come in or not. She was dressed in a short black and white frilly dress and her hair tied back into a tight bun with a black lace strip to accommodate her look, indicating she was a maid. "The Master is waiting for you downstairs, for breakfast, please wash up and get dressed."

Lucy looked at the woman confused. "Master? Why are we in my old bedroom? My old house!?" She had raised her voice and was becoming frustrated not knowing why she was here and not locked away in some rusty, dirty dungeon like last time.

The maid ignored her. Tending to the pile of clothes that laid on the ground.

Lucy looked at the pile and realized they were her clothes. She panicked and threw her covers off to find herself dressed in a sort of a risky lingerie. She felt violated to the max, knowing that man put his hands on her and even changed her clothes while she was unconscious. Tears threatened her eyes once again, she had been crying nonstop every day for the past week. She was sick of it but there was nothing she could do.

She took the bed sheet and pulled it up to her chest to hid her body from the light of day.

After a moment, she looked up towards the cleaning women and started to ask questions. "Why am I here?"

No response.

"Is who you call "Master" in fact Alex?"

No response.

"Are you here unwillingly like me…" She said with almost an unrecognizable whisper, but the maid heard her enough to respond, not exactly in the way Lucy was hoping.

"The master is waiting, your garments are placed out on that chair over there, do you need me to assist you in putting it on?" Was the maid's only response.

Lucy shook her head. "I won't be seeing this… Master or whatever you call him. He's a disgusting man and I plan on leaving the second I get the chance, so, I won't be needing to get dressed." With a puff of her cheeks, she refused to move from the seemingly comfortable bed.

That was until she heard the voice coming from the door way. "If you dare refuse my request of you, you will be punished severely with no mercy." Alex emerged and walked forward, tracing Lucy up and down as she tried to hide her semi-exposed body.

Just his eyes felt violating to her, she pulled the blankets closer and gritted her teeth, showing him, she was beyond angry.

It didn't seem to affect him in the slightest.

Once he inched closer, placing once knee on the bed and crawling closer, she back away, nearly falling off the bed side.

Lucy knew what punishment he was indicating. It would've been pleasurable for him but a nightmare for her. She didn't want to go through that again so she listened, this time. "Fine. I'll change." The words were meant to come out disgustingly and annoyed. Of course she didn't want to listen to him of all people, but she had to, to protect herself, she had to.

He scoffed but stood back to his feet. "I guess you aren't in the mood, maybe later on you will be." Alex gave her a smirk before turning to leave the room.

Lucy was happy he was finally leaving, his presents made her sick to her stomach. She was about to turn away from him until she blurted out from what her eyes beheld upon the man, "Are you wearing my Father's garments!?"

Alex stopped mid step before turning his head slowly towards her. "They suit me very well, Don't they, Miss Lucy?" With that he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

She couldn't believe what she just saw, that man had the audacity to put on her Father's clothing was out-right vulgar. "How dare he!" Lucy stomped her foot and cuffed her fists in disbelief.

Though she had her differences with her Father, that didn't mean he was a horrible man, so seeing as simple as his clothing on such a real, horrible man, made her shake with anger. Lucy would brush it aside for now, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this and say something out of anger that would cause her to be punished in the worst way she could think of.

The dress laid out was the same pink dress she had worn when returning to her father for the first time a few years back. Last she remembered, it was ripped off, by hers truly but it looked to be sown back together, like it was fresh off the rack. "Who fixed this?" She questioned to herself.

"Master had it fixed before you arrive, by some nearby clothing shop. Now please, wash up and get dressed, Master doesn't like to wait." Lucy had forgotten the maid was still in the room when she questioned herself.

Lucy looked up at the maid and nodded. "But you have to tell me your name before I do. Full name." she insisted, she was going to make sure once she got out of here, that both these bastards would get payback. From herself, and most likely the guild.

Oh, the guild. Lucy loathed to think about home at the moment, she didn't want to have another break down, she just hoped everyone was safe and sound. She knew Natsu would be in a pit of raging fire at the moment. The thought of Natsu pulled at her heart strings once she recalled his words. "I love you." It made her heart skip a beat but come crashing down at the same time, she wanted to see him and tell him how she felt, she needed to.

"Mary Losse."

"Hmm?" Lucy responded, forgetting her previous question.

"Mary Losse is my name. Now keep your word and get dressed, you've already wasted enough time and now there's none for washing up." The maid responded. In a hurry, she grabbed the dress and walked over to the stunned Lucy.

"Mary Losse!? I know that name!" Lucy jumped forward, clasping the women's shoulders with her hands. Her eyes bigger than the moon, her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "We used to play together when we were little! Right before you-" She stopped her sentence and saw the hurt look upon Mary's face. She now knows what happened, that this woman wasn't working with Alex at all.

Mary looked down, trying to fight back her tears. "Please put on the dress Miss, I don't want you to get into any trouble, okay?" Her words were soft and demanding at the same time. Lucy knew she wasn't trying to force Lucy out of spite, but to protect her.

She nodded and obliged, Lucy lifted her garments off and allowed Mary to help her with the overly dramatic dress. The memories of wearing these things didn't sit well with Lucy, but she wasn't going to complain now, she had no time.

After finally completing the task of putting the horrid dress on, Lucy walked out of the room, side by side with Mary. Lucy wasn't going to give up on asking questions, she knew Mary wasn't a bad guy, so she would try and persuade Mary into handing over the information.

"Mary, please tell me the truth. How long have you been here, or more so, how long have you been a "maid"." She tried to be a polite as possible, but it was hard to be patient when you were inching closer and closer to your worst fear.

Surprisingly, Mary replied, in the quietest whisper possible. "I've been with Ichiro since that day."

Lucy knew it, he was using a fake name to hide his identity, he didn't want to be caught knowing that he couldn't capture everyone who came between him and his pray. "Why did he take you? Why did he take me?" Was Lucy's next question.

"He took me as a maid, not like the other girls, or you. He just needed me to care for whoever he brought in next. Though… If I ever mess up or do something wrong, he punishes me but not in the way of which you know…" She held her head down low and mumbled some things to herself related to the man.

Lucy sympathized with Mary, even after all these years, she never grew custom to his ways and was still scared. Something didn't sit well, she said "Other girls." Where were these other girls? "Are you saying, he's taken girls like me before? Where are they!?" the last part was a little too loud for comfort, so she shut her lips and prayed nobody heard but Mary.

Mary fidgeted her fingers. "I don't know Miss, One day he asks me to bring them to his office and the next they never return. It's scary and I fear the worse, he doesn't hold these wealthy girls for ransom either, so it doesn't make any sense." You could tell by her voice that she was scared that she was going to get taken to the office and never return if she ever screwed up badly.

Lucy's heart sank and she grasped a hem lining on her dress out of anxiety. She needed to figure a way out of this place with Mary ASAP, but the way to do it would be impossible, even though she hated to say it, Alex was smart, he knew what it took to keep someone locked away for a very long time without anybody finding them.

Finally, they had arrived to the dining room, it looked almost the same as when the last time she was here, though last time she wasn't walking towards her nightmare, instead just a cruel Father.

"There she is! My Dear Sweet Lucy. Please, please, take a seat!" Alex rose from his chair and helped Lucy into hers, like a gentleman would, but he didn't deserve that title.

She was about to take a sip of water before a strong hand gripped her extended arm. She stopped.

"Are you not going to say Thank You? I pulled your chair out, the least you could do is thank me for being so kind, don't you think?" Even though his voice was low and seemingly sweet, there was a dark aura going with it, like a threat. If she didn't say thank you, he would force her, unpleasantly.

His grip became tighter, she flexed her arm in discomfort. "The least I could do is punch you in your ugly, disgusting face but thank you, you're such a kind, elegant man." She prompted sarcastically at the last part. Which she then regretted but couldn't hold it back, the sass she had would kill her If she didn't learn self-control.

Lucy winced at again a tightened grip he held. This time he thrashed her out of her chair and onto the table. He was going to allow her to disrespect him in such a manor after being kind enough to allow her a warm bed, breakfast, and even politely opening her chair for her.

"I said for you to Thank me, not give me an attitude. Now, you'll get some punishment for that." He lifted her skirt up before placing his hand on her bare knee. She flinched and tried to jerk away but when she did, he smacked her across the face with his free hand, while sliding up the other, closer and closer to her what Levy called "Her Womanhood".

Lucy cuffed her cheek as a tear escaped her eye. She wanted to bite her tongue back but she decided to give in so he wouldn't go any further. "Thank you, for pulling out my chair and being a gentleman." The words struck her down. She felt disgusting of herself for saying such words to him, but it worked and he stopped but not before he crashed his lips onto her and gripping her inner thigh.

She thrashed from such an action and he finally let go, leaving her sitting helplessly on the table while he sat back down in his chair.

Alex then angrily unfolded his napkin and stared Lucy down. "Get off the table, right now. You won't be eating this morning with that little stunt you just pulled." He scoffed before digging into his breakfast and ignoring the violated blonde.

Lucy was relieved that she didn't have to stay in the same room with that man any longer, so she got up quickly and walked away, Mary following close behind her.

The two didn't talk, Lucy didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to go to bed and never wake up. She power-walked ahead, leaving Mary to doubling her steps to keep up.

Once finally reaching the bedroom, Mary helped Lucy out of her dress. It was a bit of a struggle, but it finally gave in and slid off. "Miss Lucy, please just do whatever he says." Mary finally spoke. She was just downright worried for the poor girl.

Lucy looked up at her with a questioned look. "What..?"

She started fidgeting her fingers again. "As long as you do as he says, he won't hurt you. Though, that being said… once in a while he may, you know… come satisfy his needs. That only happens once a week from previous girls, if they behaved." Mary felt uncomfortable after saying those words from the sheer silence that came after.

All of those things sickened Lucy, but for now, she understood. She would listen, and not put of a fight for the moment. Maybe try and gain his trust, then use it to her advantage before Alex could lay any hands on her.

It was the only way.

The only way to save herself and Mary.

* * *

 **|Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Don't be shy to leave a review, I take in all criticism or applauded, I do ask that if you're criticizing, be kind, ya know? Don't be a dick about it.**

 **So far I haven't dealt with any douche reviews, lmaoo. Ya'll are so freaking nice tho, like for real man. I love you guys!**

 **As always, If you have suggestions feel free to drop a review or even message me privately! I do give credit if I like an idea!**

 **Hope you guys have a great rest of the week and I should be posting a new chapter again soon, within this week maybe… ;))**

 **Love ya – NatsuBagelz|**


End file.
